Je te déteste
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Je pensais que cet homme serait à moi et que je serais sienne. Mais quand on fait partit d'un clan à la dérive qui pactise avec le diable, il y a certaines choses que l'on peut oublier. Oublier, oui, surtout quand on est une fille de chef.
1. Chapitre 1: A l'ombre des cerisiers

Voici une de mes fictions nouvellement créée, j'en suis à l'heure actuel la première partie est terminée avec vingt-quatre chapitres. J'ai décidée dans cette fiction de tester un personnage dont je ne connais pas grand chose : Tajima Uchiwa. Mais comme tous les bons hommes du clan Uchiwa, je pense qu'il est vraiment aussi cruel que Madara donc on verra. Bonne lecture et merci à ceux et celles qui liront avec attention.

* * *

><p>C'était indéniable, on y croyait depuis que l'on se connaissait, on pensait pouvoir vivre le véritable amour plus grand comme les adultes. C'était notre pensé chaque jour et chaque jour qui passait était un petit pas vers le jour ou on aurait pu se dire oui.<p>

Je connaissais la plupart des clans qui composaient le pays du feu, et même les plus grands. Nous étions sans cesse en guerre. Je me souviens d'une époque pas si lointaine ou mon clan brillait par ses shinobi de talents ainsi qu'à leurs techniques qu'ils se partageaient de génération en génération. Mais la guerre avait été cruelle ainsi que l'hiver qui suivi cette année-là. L'hiver et le froid s'était éternisé et les ressources s'épuisaient à vitesse grand V. La priorité avait été de nourrir ceux qui partaient au combat, je sais que cet hiver-là, beaucoup de jeunes enfants mourraient de faim, surtout les orphelins. Je me souviens aussi à cette période avoir surpris les morts de faim manger tout ce qu'il leurs passait sous la main même les leurs.

Oui, cette période est celle qui précipita mon clan à la déchéance, à sa faiblesse aux yeux des autres.

Je m'appelle Luna Kurama, je suis la fille du chef de clan Eiko Kurama et de Suki Kurama. J'ai une petite sœur du nom de Koyuki qui à cinq années de moins que moi. J'avais deux frères ainés qui sont malheureusement morts au combat. L'espérance de vie des shinobi ne dépassait pas les trente ans en cette période de conflit mais c'était beaucoup les enfants qui mourraient. Mon histoire commence quand je fus en âge de pratiquer le ninjutsu et de trainer les forêts seule en quête de vivre. C'est à cette époque là que je fis leur connaissance mais surtout sa connaissance à lui.

À cette époque, j'avais neuf ans, je venais de perdre ma mère lors d'un dommage collatéral alors que l'on changeait le lieu du clan. Le clan Hogoromo nous avait prit par surprise et attaqué pour tuer un maximum de shinobi et même un maximum de civils que nous étions femmes ou enfants. Mais leur attaque avait vite été contrée par les hommes du clan mais nous avions quand même perdu quelques membres.

Je me baladais souvent en forêt soit pour y chasser, soit pour courir, une de mes seules occupations en dehors des entrainements stricts que mon père me prodiguait. En dehors de ça, je devais aussi apprendre des choses pour bien me tenir lors de visites officielles. Car plus tard, quand je me marierais, mon mari, s'il est fils de chef aura mon clan et le sien à gérer. Et je serais au même niveau lorsqu'il partira pendant des semaines. Bref, ce jour-là, je courais pour me défouler et agrandir mes capacités. Lorsque je sortais, je ne portais pas mon blason, j'aurais fait une cible idéale pour les autres clans. Voilà déjà une bonne heure que je courais, je décidais de m'arrêter vers une rivière pour me rafraichir et souffler un peu. Je marchais dans la direction de celle-ci jusqu'à ce que j'entende du bruit. Je me cachais derrière un arbre et observais la scène. C'était deux garçons qui devaient avoir à peu près mon âge. Chacun d'eux était sur une rive, ils se faisaient face l'un et l'autre. Il semblait qu'ils faisaient des ricochets. Le premier me semblait assez sur de lui, de bonne taille déjà pour un enfant de son âge. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs hérissés, ça me faisait rire, on aurait dit un hérisson. Le deuxième était assez grand aussi mais moins assuré que le premier. Il avait aussi les cheveux noirs mais coupés d'une façon assez ridicule je l'avouais. Ils étaient habillés très différemment, ce qui me faisait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas du même clan.

Ils se moquaient l'un et l'autre, surtout le premier qui se moquait souvent du deuxième, on voyait très vite qui était le dominant. Je les regardais encore dans mon coin en souriant, moi aussi j'aurais voulue avoir un ami pour faire ce genre de choses parce que ma petite sœur était encore trop petite à mon goût. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes préoccupations. Soudain, je fus sortis de mes pensées, le premier s'était arrêté brutalement de lancer sa pierre et restait raide. Même l'autre en fit de même, je me demandais bien ce qu'ils avaient. Je compris quand un kunai passait près de mon visage, j'entendis un râle derrière moi. Je me retournais et sursautais, un homme était debout avec un katana à la main, le kunai planté dans sa gorge. Alors, il ne m'était pas destiné, je le reconnus, c'était un homme du clan Hagoromo. Il m'avait pisté jusqu'ici. Il tomba raide mort, j'étais complètement pétrifiée de peur. On me tirait vers l'arrière pour m'éloigner de lui, je me retournais et croisais le regard ébène du premier, le second passait près de nous pour s'assurer que l'homme était bel et bien mort. Il l'était.

Il m'avait fait asseoir et ils me regardaient, les questions avaient fusées ce jour-là en passant par du qui es-tu ? Au, es-tu un espion d'un autre clan ? Je leur avais juste donné mon prénom, en tant que shinobi, je ne pouvais donner mon nom. Ils décidèrent de me faire confiance pour ça, après tout, je n'étais qu'une fille qui passait par là. Le premier au regard noir se nommait Madara et celui dont il ne cessait de se moquer se nommait Hashirama. En fait, dans le fond, ils étaient tous les deux sympathiques et je n'avais pas regrettée de les croiser sur mon chemin ceux-là. Ils m'avaient proposés de me ramener vers chez moi mais je refusais gentiment en leur disant que je courais plutôt bien pour une fille. Depuis ce jour, on se revoyait souvent au bord de la rivière pour parler même si souvent les conversations se reportaient sur la politique des clans et sur leurs entrainements à eux.

Et puis, tout bascula, des informations avaient filtrées. Les Senju d'où était issu Hashirama apprirent qu'il fréquentait un Uchiwa d'où était issu Madara. Deux clans ennemis et farouchement en guerre depuis des années. Depuis ce jour, Madara et Hashirama ne se côtoyaient plus à mon grand regret car ils étaient tous les deux mes amis. Personne ne su de quel clan je venais car j'avais su restée prudente lors de mes sorties.

Puis, les années passèrent et j'arrivais à mes dix huit ans et eux à leurs vingt ans. Ils étaient devenus de très beaux garçons et tous les deux très puissants. J'étais fière d'eux, je les voyais chacun de leur coté mais je voyais plus Madara.

En ce moment, j'attendais sous une lignée de cerisier en fleurs sauvages. Mes longs cheveux noirs volaient au fil du vent dont quelques pétales s'emmêlèrent dedans. Je regardais le paysage qui était magnifique à cette époque de l'année. Nous venions de subir le fameux hiver qui nous avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il fallait maintenant que je reste constamment sur mes gardes, j'avais toujours la main sur le manche de mon katana au cas où. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, je me retournais et souris. Madara était enfin arrivé, il me baisait la main et nous nous asseyons sous l'un des cerisiers. Je me calais entre ses jambes et posais ma tête sur son épaule :

- Ça été long de t'attendre tout l'hiver ; me dit-il.

- Je sais, nous avons subi de lourdes pertes et je dois t'avoué que j'ai eue peur que le clan ne s'éteigne.

Madara ne savait presque rien sur moi, même si on était tous les deux, je ne pouvais pas corrompre ma couverture. Son clan était aussi en guerre contre le notre mais on s'aimait. Il passait au-dessus de tout ça. Les choses qu'il ne savait pas, c'était de quel clan j'appartenais ni que j'étais la fille ainée du chef du dit clan. Le reste, il le savait et ça nous importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de rester le plus longtemps possible avec moi, me serrer dans ses bras, me sentir contre lui. Rien que ça lui suffisait. On s'échangeait souvent des caresses, des bisous mais rien de plus. Il attendait patiemment de devenir le chef de son clan pour officiellement me demander en mariage et enfin pouvoir se montrer, allé plus loin, être un couple sans se cacher. Je savais moi aussi être patiente, il était le seul homme que j'aimais. Mais la vie n'était jamais rose et j'allais l'apprendre à mes dépends.

La nuit commençait à tomber et nous échangions nos derniers baisés avant de nous quitter. Je ne le reverrais que dans quelques jours maintenant, j'avais hâte.


	2. Chapitre 2: Les larmes du coeur

Le lendemain, je faisais ma course habituelle pour me mettre en forme, je la faisais encore seule comme d'habitude. J'alternais souvent mes parcours, un coup au sol, un coup dans les arbres, ça me permettait de m'habituer aux environs si un jour j'étais traquée. Au bout d'une bonne heure, je m'arrêtais près de la rivière comme à mon habitude. Je m'asseye au bord et regardais l'eau couler devant moi. La regarder ainsi était une vraie détente qui me permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre. J'aimerais un jour que tout ça cesse.

Je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas dans les galets en face de moi, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées pour réaliser ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. J'étais comme ça, parfois rêveuse, parfois plus loin que la lune. Je m'estimais heureuse de pouvoir autant m'évader comme ça un peu en dehors du monde. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtaient :

- Tu rêves Luna ?

Je sortis de mes pensées et regardais droit devant moi. Hashirama me regardait de l'autre coté de la rive. Effectivement, je ne l'avais pas entendue tant que j'étais en dehors du monde. Il me faisait son grand sourire habituel. Je le lui rendis comme à chaque fois, il le méritait bien, il était toujours de bonne humeur. Un homme que rien ne perturbe depuis des années, je pense que c'était la guerre qui l'avait rendu comme ça. Un masque qu'il s'était forgé pour pallier à sa tristesse profonde. Mais nous devions nous y faire nous aussi, nous ne pouvions pas pleurer toute notre vie sur nos morts qu'ils soient des frères ou des parents même si ça nous transperçait le cœur de temps à autre. Je savais parfaitement comment ça se passait ce genre de choses puisque j'en étais la première à les mettre en application. Devant tout le monde, tu montres ce masque rassurant, rayonnant de bonheur qui redonne parfois le sourire aux désespérés. Même toi, tu te pièges dans ton propre jeu en pensant que c'était la réalité, que tout allait bien.

Et quand tu te retrouves seul le soir dans ta cabane ou ta chambre, tu ne peux t'empêcher de verser toutes les larmes de corps tellement que ça te poignarde en plein cœur. Les souvenirs étaient la chose la plus néfaste pour un shinobi s'il ne savait pas les effacer ou les mettre de coté dans sa mémoire. Mais voilà, les shinobi n'avaient pas le droit de se montrer faibles, c'était une règle fondamentale pour tout le monde. Être faible dans ce bas monde signifiait une morte prochaine et rapide. La moindre erreur dans ces moments là était fatale.

Il traversait la rivière comme à son habitude et rejoignit la rive ou j'étais assise. Il souriait encore et s'assit près de moi. Nous n'échangions pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. On regardait tous les deux l'eau passée. Nous repensions aux bons souvenirs que nous avions passé ici, tous les trois. Il n'avait jamais oublié ces moments-là, c'était les seuls qu'il considérait comme la meilleure période de sa vie. Il avait pu se faire des amis sans distinction du clan car nous étions tous dans le secret à ce moment là. Maintenant, je savais leur clan mais jamais je les avais poignardés dans le dos. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voyait plus que moi pacifiquement, en tant qu'ami. Lui et Madara se vouaient une guerre sans fin, oubliant leur amitié passé, c'était dommage :

- Et Madara?

- Ça va, il n'est pas très communicatif mais c'est son caractère.

- Il sait au moins que l'on se voit encore ?

- Je pense qu'il s'en doute mais nous n'abordons pas le sujet du moment que ça reste comme ça.

Madara était un homme jaloux, en même temps qui ne le serait pas ? Mais il savait très bien qu'on se voyait tous les deux, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie non plus. Il ne disait rien par respect de l'amitié que je portais encore envers Hashirama. Si je l'aurais détesté autant que lui, à la minute même ou il aurait apparut près de moi, Madara lui aurait sauté dessus. Mais là, pas d'inquiétude, de plus, il était occupé à guerroyer, enfin, normalement. Ces derniers temps, depuis la fin de l'hiver, les combats avaient reprit de plus bel et nous savions pertinemment que notre clan allait se faire bouffer avant la fin de l'année. J'avais même vu roder à deux kilomètres du clan des patrouilles d'autres clans qui avaient réussis à s'élargir. Même si nous voulions nous allier à un autre clan, on n'aurait pas pu car nous n'avions rien à leur proposer en échange de leurs services. Les clans comme les Uchiwa et les Senju étaient très chers.

Nous fûmes sortis de notre rêverie, une présence se fit sentir et des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la rive. Il y avait un homme, en armure bleutée, il était aussi grand qu'Hashirama et pour cause, c'était son frère cadet. Les cheveux blancs et le regard rouge, Tobirama était tout son contraire. J'avais eue l'occasion de le voir à plusieurs reprises et j'étais même étonnée qu'il ne m'ait jamais suivie pour savoir d'où je venais, moi, la fille que son frère appréciait tellement. Il me regardait et me saluait quand même, puis, il regardait son frère :

- Père nous demande, nous devons partir.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

Il se relevait et j'en fis de même, il fallait aussi que je rentre. Si mon père venait à se poser des questions sur mes absences prolongées, je ne serais plus tranquille. Il me serrait dans ses bras, il était tellement doux malgré la force qu'il possédait. À chaque fois que l'on en arrivait là, j'espérais le revoir en vie la fois d'après car même les plus grands pouvaient mourir au combat. Nul n'était éternel et nous le savions très bien tous les deux. Il me lâchait en me faisant encore l'un de ses éternels sourires et traversait la rivière. Puis, ils partirent rapidement tout les deux.

Je repris le chemin du retour, j'arrivais au bout de quelques temps dans mon camp. Je passais les lourdes portes qui le protégeaient et entrais dans la rue principale. À chaque Kurama que je croisais, chacun s'inclinait respectueusement même si des fois je me dis que ça ne servait à rien. Après mes exercices, une bonne baignade dans la source d'eau chaude que nous avions dans le camp ne me ferait pas de mal. Je passais par la maison pour prendre quelques habits et filais là-bas. Il n'y avait personne du coté des femmes, je me déshabillais et rejoignis la source pour m'y glisser dedans. Je me serais assoupie volontiers mais non, la porte s'ouvrit :

- Luna-sama.

- Hm?

- Votre père m'a demandé de vous dire de vous habiller correctement, des invités arrivent pour des négociations.

- Bien, j'arrive de suite.

La porte se refermait, je soupirais, des négociations à cette heure-là, quelle plaie ! Mais s'il me faisait venir, c'est qu'elles ne devaient pas être avec un petit clan. Je sortis de l'eau et me séchais, je rentrais dans la pièce pour me changer et revins chez moi pour mettre les habits officiels du clan. J'étais affublée d'un furisode blanc et rouge avec le symbole du clan dans le dos. J'enfilais des zori et sortis de la demeure. Un des gardes de mon père m'attendait. Il m'accompagnait jusqu'à la cabane ou se déroulait les grandes réunions. Nos invités n'étaient pas encore là, mon père me fit signe de m'asseoir près de lui à sa droite. Ma petite sœur était aussi là, à sa gauche. Je me demandais vraiment quel clan nous accueillons pour avoir fait de préparations aussi minutieuses. Un des gardes de mon père entra dans la pièce et s'inclinait devant lui :

- Seigneur Eiko, ils sont là.

- Les deux clans ?

- Oui mon seigneur.

Il lui fit signe de les faire rentrer, deux clans ? C'est bien la première fois que nous faisions des négociations groupées et c'était de plus assez risqué. Car si mon père acceptait la proposition d'un clan et non de l'autre, nous allions droit à notre perte dans diverses représailles. Que fut ma surprise de voir le chef du clan Uchiwa passer la porte, je me mise à blêmir lorsque je vis Madara et son jeune frère Izuna. Madara fut tout autant surprit que moi, maintenant, il savait de quel clan je faisais partie. Mon père leur fit signe de s'installer à droite de la table, le deuxième clan entrait. Je blêmissais de nouveau, c'était le chef du clan Senju ainsi qu'Hashirama et Tobirama. Ils avaient du signer une trêve le temps des négociations. Ils s'installèrent en face des Uchiwa, à gauche de la table. Cette réunion, je ne la sentais pas mais vraiment pas du tout.


	3. Chapitre 3: Dans la gueule du diable

Et voilà, me voici dans un banc de requin ou devrais-je dire au beau milieu de deux magnifiques bombes à retardement. D'un coté Madara et Hashirama qui découvrent de quel camp j'étais issu et de l'autre, les deux clans entrain de se fixer en chien de faïence dans un silence extrêmement glacial. Si nous n'étions pas tous ici des shinobi avertis, j'aurais plus d'une raison valable pour me pisser dessus de peur. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans l'esprit de mon père pour ramener ceux-là ici. Je sais bien qu'on était un clan aux abois mais à ce point-là jamais !

J'évitais de croiser le regard de mes deux « amis » pour éviter de nous faire griller. On était tous les trois coupables d'appartenir à des clans ennemis. La réunion pu commencer, le but de mon père était de trouver un arrangement avec les deux clans pour éviter que l'on soit envahi trop vite. Les deux clans se défendaient bien en arguments et en services qu'ils pouvaient nous apporter en échange d'une alliance. Mais plus le débat avançait, plus chaque partie devenait gourmande et le débat fut vers la fin un échange de règlements de compte. Nous les intéressions par nos capacités dans l'art du combats et du genjutsu, aucun d'eux ne voulaient lâcher l'affaire.

Au bout de quatre heures assez longues pour nous tous, mon père proposait de faire une pause pour déjeuner et ainsi reprendre tout ça juste après. Ils sortirent tous de la salle, je regardais mon père, je savais que cette histoire l'embêtait beaucoup mais pour lui, nous n'avions plus le choix. Si nous ne pactisions pas avec au moins l'un des clans, notre extinction serait rapide. Nous nous relevions et sortions de la pièce, ça faisait du bien de sortir de là. Mes jambes commençaient à s'engourdir à force de rester assit aussi longtemps. Nous nous dirigions vers notre demeure, nous allions tous déjeuner là-bas. C'était un immense honneur pour mon père de les accueillir ici, il n'avait pas l'occasion d'inviter des personnes ici. Le chef des Uchiwa scrutait minutieusement la demeure qu'il devait trouver plutôt à son goût :

- Seigneur Kurama, votre demeure est vraiment très lumineuse. Je comprends mieux votre choix à faire des négociations.

- Il me serait difficile de me séparer de celle-ci en effet.

Mon père préférait faire des négociations pour épargner ces édifices car la guerre aurait tout détruit et il aurait été très cher de tout faire reconstruire. Les lieux ou était situé le clan était un lieu de paix et reculer de tout, à l'abri des regards. Mais avec l'avancée de la guerre et des autres clans, notre havre de paix était menacé. Mais cette maison était tout pour mon père et nous, c'était nos souvenirs, notre faiblesse.

Nous continuons d'avancer et rentrions dans la demeure même. J'enlevais mes zori et suivais les autres. Hashirama s'arrêtait en chemin, bloqué sur un dessin à l'encre encadré sur l'un des murs. C'était le seul portrait de ma défunte mère, sans doute que ça lui rappelait la sienne aussi. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'on le fixe même si c'était mon ami. Je m'inclinais légèrement :

- Seigneur Hashirama, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans la salle.

Il me regardait avec un air désolé et continuait son chemin. Je le suivais jusqu'à la salle ou tout le monde s'installait. Le repas fut servit assez vite pour ne pas faire attendre nos invités. Ce fut le calme plat à croire qu'un repas à lui seul pouvait calmer les tensions. Après, on commençait à nous servir le thé et le saké, les hommes en raffolaient mais ça pouvait vite leur tourner la tête. Dans notre dos, un des domestiques ouvrit la porte coulissante des jardins surement pour nous apporter plus de lumière car le soleil avait sacrément tourné. Je commençais à boire ma tasse de thé mais étrangement, je pouvais sentir une espèce de présence dérangeante dans mon dos. Et généralement mon sixième sens ne me trompait jamais ni mon ouïe. Je sortis mon katana en vitesse de son fourreau et contrais un kunai venant dans mon dos. Un ennemi était dans les jardins, je composais mes mudras pendant que ma sœur éloignait notre père :

- Shoton, lames de cristal.

Des lames de cristal apparurent et fendirent l'air pour aller se planter au loin dans le jardin. Il n'y eu pas de retour. Je rangeais mon katana et me remis en place pour reprendre ma tasse de thé comme si de rien n'était. Je crois que j'étais la seule ici à pouvoir faire ça avec autant de calme :

- Votre fille ne va pas vérifier si sa prise à été fructueuse ?; dit le chef des Uchiwa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, finissons notre thé pour réengager les négociations ; dit mon père.

Nous finitions notre thé et nous nous relevions. Je les laissais partir un peu devant et me tournais vers le domestique de tout à l'heure, celui qui avait ouvert la porte. Je me dirigeais vers lui et avec une certaine vitesse, je sortis mon katana et le lui plantais dans le cœur :

- J'espère que les prochains s'arrangeront pour être plus discret.

Je laissais son corps tomber au sol et rangeais ma lame. Je fis signe aux autres domestiques de nous débarrassé de ça et du corps dans le jardin. Ils s'y mirent sans poser de questions, les assassinats étaient monnaies courantes de nos jours. Je remis mes zori et sortis de la demeure pour reprendre le chemin de la salle de réunion. Nous reprenions les négociations là ou elles en étaient restées. Mais elles n'avançaient pas d'un iota.

Les Uchiwa nous proposaient d'excellents services si nous nous allions à eux mais les Senju en faisaient de même. Mais quand ce fut une question de dote pour leurs services ce fut une autre histoire. Si nous voulions bénéficier d'une protection d'un des deux camps, il fallait que nous versions une dote de deux cents pièces d'or par mois. C'était une somme énorme que nous étions bien incapables de payer. Nous devions nous rendre à l'évidence, nous n'avions rien à leur donner. Les Senju se levèrent de leur place, ils voyaient bien que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à négocier quand on n'avait rien à donner en retour. Mon père ne disait rien pour les retenir, pour lui, c'était sans espoir. Ils nous remerciaient quand même de notre accueil et partir. Il ne restait que les Uchiwa, le chef réfléchissait. Maintenant qu'il avait le gâteau pour lui seul, il était bien décidé de ne pas lâcher le morceau :

- N'avez-vous pas autre chose à me soumettre ? Nous pouvons peut-être baisser nos prix de moitié en échange de vivres ou d'armement ? ; dit l'Uchiwa.

- Malheureusement, l'hiver de cette année à mit à néant notre clan. Les vivres sont bien maigres et les matériaux à la fabrication d'arme sont devenus bien chers.

Il se mit encore à réfléchir, c'était embêtant de baisser de moitié les prix s'il n'y a rien pour honorer la seconde moitié. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire, plus il aurait de clans ralliés au sien, plus il était sur de s'étendre un peu plus sur les terre du pays du feu. Mais il ne semblait pas trouver de solution à ce problème :

- Je voudrais m'arranger avec vous, seul à seul.

Mon père acquiesçait et nous dûmes sortir de la salle tous les quatre en attendant que nos pères se décident à trouver un accord. Ma petite sœur allait s'asseoir un peu plus loin dehors pendant que les deux frères me regardaient :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du clan Kurama et encore moins la fille du chef ; dit Madara.

- Tu savais très bien que je ne t'aurais dévoilé mon nom que bien plus tard.

- On a surtout de la chance que nos pères ne sachent rien de votre relation à vous deux, sinon il n'y aurait pas eue de négociation et ton clan aurait été rasé ; dit Izuna.

Nous soupirions mais il fallait jouer le rôle jusqu'au bout, Madara partit dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Je le rejoignis peu de temps après. Il me collait le dos contre une palissade et m'embrassait, je souris et y répondis. Ça lui avait manqué même pour une journée :

- Je t'aime Mlle Kurama.

- Moi aussi Mr Uchiwa, la tête de mule ^^

- Eh ! Je ne t'ai pas fait de critiques moi.

- Parce que je suis incritiquable mon amour.

Il sourit et m'embrassait encore jusqu'à ce qu'Izuna se pointe en nous disant qu'on était rappelés dans la salle. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et nous quittions notre endroit secret de quelques minutes. Nous revenions dans la salle comme si de rien n'était, le chef Uchiwa souriait à pleines dents, on dirait qu'ils avaient trouvés un arrangement. Il attendait que ce soit mon père qui l'annonce et la tache ne fut pas facile pour lui :

- Nous sommes enfin venus à un accord même si ça me crève le cœur.

Il tournait son regard vers moi, je le regardais. Ce regard qu'il me lançait ne présageait rien de bon, je compris très vite l'enjeu de leur accord :

- Luna, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu appartiendras corps et âme à ton futur époux, Tajima Uchiwa.


	4. Chapitre 4: Je te hais réalité!

C'était comme si tout le poids du monde tombait sur mes épaules, j'avais l'impression d'être écrasée, étouffée par ce que je venais d'entendre et de comprendre. Alors je n'étais qu'un simple bout de chair pour eux ? Une monnaie d'échange pour une stabilité éphémère ? J'avalais ma salive, j'avais dû devenir assez pâle lorsque l'on m'avait annoncé ça aussi directement. Je n'arrivais même pas à articuler un seul mot, rien ne voulait sortir, j'étais trop choquée d'apprendre ça.

Madara serrait les poings de colère, apprendre que la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur allait être donné à marier à son père lui mettait les nerfs à sac. Il était devenu rouge de colère, pour lui, ce n'était pas juste. De plus, son père avait quasiment le double de mon âge, ça le dégoutait. Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui fus touchée par ça :

- Koyuki, selon ce qui rentre dans nos accords, tu appartiens aussi dès aujourd'hui au plus jeune des fils de Tajima, Izuna Uchiwa.

- C'est tout à fait ça, grâce à vous mesdemoiselles, votre père n'aura pas de dote à verser pour la protection de votre clan.

Entre moi qui avait envie de vomir de dégout et elle qui était surement sur le point de s'évanouir, nous avions chacune notre compte en émotion pour l'année entière. Izuna restait impassible, il savait bien qu'un jour ça allait arriver, que son père décide pour lui qui il allait avoir en noce. Il posait son regard sur ma sœur, ils n'avaient pas une grande différence d'âge tous les deux, à peine quatre ou cinq ans. Mais il pensait qu'elle était encore bien jeune pour remplir un quelconque devoir conjugal.

Lui et mon père signèrent des papiers comme quoi ils avaient bien conclu quelque chose à telle date. Je me retenais de pleurer, c'était un vrai crève cœur cette histoire. Je ne m'en faisais pas pour ma sœur même si c'était cruel. Mais Izuna était un homme bon pour le peu que je le connaissais, par contre son père…. Je pense que j'allais morflée avec lui, du haut de sa quarantaine d'années, il me semblait vraiment très dur. Il posait son regard sur moi en se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas perdu aux changes. Il allait se remarier avec une jeune femme qui pourrait lui apporter d'autres descendants mais en plus il gagnait un clan dans ses affaires. C'était vraiment une bonne journée pour lui.

Il me prit la main, je sursautais, il me la baisait en me regardant avec son sharingan. Il ressemblait au diable, oui, c'était le diable en personne. Je pouvais le percevoir à travers lui, tout sonnait faux chez cet homme. Ses bonnes manières, sa fausse douceur me donnait envie de vomir :

- Je suis vraiment très honoré ma chère de faire de vous ma future épouse.

Je retirais ma main avec dégoût :

- Nous ne sommes pas encore en noce donc je vous prierais de ne pas me toucher d'ici là.

Il se mit à sourire, un sourire à vous glacer le sang, même le plus féroces des shinobi ne resterait pas de marbre face à ça. Je m'excusais auprès de mon père, mais il fallait vraiment que je sorte de la pièce prendre l'air. Je me levais et longeais la pièce pour sortir pendant qu'ils allaient boire le saké ensemble. Je m'éloignais de la cabane et me refugiais dans un coin ou je pus vomir. Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler de tous mes membres, je me disais que c'était un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller mais non, c'était bien la cruelle réalité qui me crachait à la gueule.

Le lendemain, je m'absentais comme à mon habitude pour aller courir. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais moins d'entrain à le faire, les souvenirs de la veille me dévoraient encore. J'arrivais près de la rivière et me posais à mon endroit habituel, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et surtout de bien prendre sur moi. Mes larmes coulaient quand même, la pression était bien trop forte pour moi, j'étais tellement en colère après mon père, après ce monstre qui avait osé me demander en noce. J'avais l'impression de trahir celui que j'aimais, je n'avais pas osé croiser son regard quand ils étaient partit hier. Je me retenais de crier, de frapper, d'hurler la rage qui était mienne.

Je sentais une présence derrière mon dos, je serais un kunai et le jetais vers l'arrière mais il fut dévié. Je me retournais, Madara me regardait, son kanata était sortit, surement que c'était qui avait dévié mon kunai. Il le rangeait en silence dans son fourreau et s'approchait de moi, je baissais le regard. Je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux tellement que la honte pesait sur mes épaules. Il s'arrêtait devant moi et soulevait mon menton pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux. On aurait dit qu'à ce moment-là, il scrutait mon âme jusque dans le fond :

- Je t'aime Luna, cet accord à briser mon cœur à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- Alors ton cœur n'est surement pas aussi réduit en morceau par apport au mien.

Il faisait la moue, enfin, c'était un euphémisme, il était complètement malheureux. Mais je me disais au diable les accords. Je n'étais pas encore mariée alors ne nous empêcherait de continuer à nous aimer comme nous l'avions fait avant ce maudit bout de papier. Je l'embrassais comme jamais j'aurais pu l'embrasser avant, il me serrait contre lui et y répondit. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher et lui aussi, nous pouvions rester des heures comme ça. Je l'aimais et rien ne m'empêcherait de l'aimer. Puis, la réalité vint casser nos idylles les plus précieuses, un applaudissement des plus angoissants se fit entendre dans son dos.

Mes doigts se resserraient plus dans le dos de Madara, j'avais peur. Elle envahissait mon corps entièrement et il pouvait la sentir. Il me lâchait et se tournait avec une lenteur à faire pâlir un mort encore plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Je posais mon regard derrière lui, Tajima Uchiwa nous regardait avec un sourire des plus amusés. Il avait découvert notre secret mais pas seul, j'en étais vraiment sûr :

- Émouvant, vraiment. Mais vous ne pensiez pas que je n'étais pas au courant de votre petite manigance ?

- Alors tu nous espionnais depuis le début ? ; dit Madara sur un ton dégoûté.

- Je suis au courant depuis très longtemps, un de mes espions vous espionnait depuis que j'ai eu des doutes sur tes petites sorties et maintenant j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux.

Il activait ses sharingans, oui, je le savais au fond de moi qu'il était le diable en personne. Madara me serrait plus contre lui et mit sa main devant mes yeux, il ne savait pas lui-même ce que son propre père pouvait faire dans ces situations là. Plusieurs Uchiwa apparurent près de nous et le tiraient loin de moi. Sa colère était grande mais la fourberie de son géniteur l'était bien plus. Tajima ordonnait que l'on emmène son fils au camp et qu'il réfléchisse plus tard à ce qu'il ferait de lui.

Je me tenais maintenant seule face à lui, il me regardait encore avec son regard de démon, puis, il commençait à avancer doucement vers moi. Je voulais reculer mais c'était comme si mon corps s'était déconnecté de ma volonté. Il s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de moi, une distance que je considérais comme étouffante venant d'un homme qui me donnait la gerbe. Il souleva mon menton pour que je puisse le fixer droit dans les yeux :

- Je vous conseil de retourner gentiment dans votre clan et de profiter de vos derniers instants de liberté car d'ici quelques jours, ça risque fort de changer.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher….

Il passait son autre bras autour de ma taille et me serrait fortement à lui, j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer tant qu'il me serrait. Je savais bien que tout chez lui sonnait faux et je le sentais rien que dans sa façon de me tenir contre lui :

- Ne jouez pas les durs ma chère car de vous à moi, je sais très bien que vous crevez de trouille. Je vais tout vous prendre, votre corps, votre cœur, votre virginité ainsi que toutes les broutilles qui vous forge. Vos espoirs seront miens et vous ne serez plus qu'un chaton avec de simples griffes entre mes mains.

- Vous me faites mal…

Il serrait encore plus pour me démontrer la bestialité dont il était capable même envers une femme. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il me regardait dans les yeux, ma vue se brouillait et je sombrais dans les ténèbres.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais surprise de me retrouver allongée dans ma chambre. Ma sœur était penchée au-dessus de moi avec un air inquiet. Elle passait sa main sur mon visage, je tournais mon regard, elle n'était pas seule. Mon père était là aussi avec Tajima, ils me regardaient, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. S'il disait à mon père que j'étais dans les bras d'un autre homme alors qu'ils avaient signés des accords, il pouvait le rompre à tout moment rien que pour ça :

- Ah, tu te réveilles enfin. Quand tu seras sur pied, penses à remercier ton futur époux.

- J'espère que votre fièvre est passée, Luna-sama ; dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je compris qu'il m'avait ramené ici avec une belle excuse bidon dont il était sur que mon père goberait au premier mot. Mon père et ma sœur sortirent de la chambre, je me retrouvais encore seule face à ce monstre sans âme. Il se mit encore à sourire cruellement et s'approchait de moi. Il passait ses bras autour de moi et approchait sa tête de mon oreille :

- Voyez comme je peux jouer maintenant. Je vous conseil vraiment de vous tenir tranquille ma chère. Je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour notre mariage.

Il se retirait de moi et se relevait, je le détestais et c'était vraiment clair dans mon esprit. Il se mit encore à sourire une dernière fois avant de quitter ma chambre laissant le courant d'air éteindre les bougies derrière lui.


	5. Chapitre 5: La lune et le corbeau

Je crois que ce jour-là fut le jour ou je fus la plus malheureuse des femmes. Le mariage était normalement l'un des jours les plus joyeux dans la vie d'une femme mais pas dans la mienne. J'allais être mariée à un homme que je détestais et qui n'hésiterait pas à me faire chanter pour chaque prétexte qui ne passerait pas à ses yeux. J'avais déjà peur, depuis que je savais que j'allais me marier avec lui, elle n'avait pas quittée mon corps un seul instant.

Je fus réveillée assez tôt ce matin-là, une des domestiques avait ouvert les volets de la chambre, m'aveuglant à moitié. Une autre entrait dans la chambre avec mon petit déjeuner qu'elle posait à coté de moi pendant que la première me donnait les directives du matin jusqu'au déjeuner. Personne ne pouvait me voir à part les domestiques qui s'occuperaient de m'arranger pour le mariage de cet après-midi. Après mon petit déjeuner, je fus tirée jusqu'au bain.

Après mettre lavée, une des domestiques s'attaquait à mes cheveux pour me coiffer. Je serrais les dents à chaque nœud qu'elle trouvait avec le peigne fin. C'était une vraie torture pour toutes les personnes qui avaient les cheveux très longs. Elle me les attachait comme il était coutume même si je n'aimais pas ça, je détestais avoir les cheveux attachés. On frappait sur le bois de la porte, une des deux allait ouvrir, c'était une autre domestique avec une tenue blanche entre les mains. La première la prit et me l'amenait :

- Luna-sama, un présent de votre futur époux pour le mariage.

Je ne répondis pas, franchement, j'en avais que faire de ce qu'il pouvait bien m'offrir. C'était ma tenue de mariage avec le symbole des Uchiwa brodé dans le dos, j'aurais préféré la porter pour Madara et pas pour ce monstre. Après que l'on m'est coiffée ainsi que les préparatifs d'avant, ce fut déjà l'heure de mon repas. Il fallait que je me dépêche, enfin, on me poussait à me dépêcher pour ne pas que je sois en retard.

Plus le moment approchait, plus je me sentais mal. Ça me bouffait jusque dans les tripes comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur. Je dû enfiler mon furisode qu'il m'avait fait porter, il était totalement blanc comme le voulait la tradition. On me maquillait, puis, on me donnait un futokorogatana à dissimuler dans mon furisode. C'était une dague que la mariée portait traditionnellement, si j'avais pu, je l'aurais égorgé avec. Puis, pour terminer, je dû enfiler un Uchikake par-dessus mes vêtements. C'était un long manteau de la même couleur que mon furisode, voilà, j'étais prête à marier.

Je devais me marier chez mon futur époux, dans le village du clan Uchiwa. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds là-bas, c'était un lieu très beau, bien plus beau que celui de notre clan. On voyait ceux qui avait saisit l'occasion de se montrer plus fort et plus riche. Les rues avaient été décorées spécialement pour ça, quand on célébrait quelque chose là-bas, ils ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié. Tout le clan y était convié ainsi que le notre, ça en faisait du monde tout ça.

Mon père me tenait le bras, je ne lui avais pas parlé pendant tout le trajet, encore en colère après lui de son foutu accord. Il le savait même s'il essayait de le cacher, il savait à quel point j'ai été malheureuse ces derniers jours. Avant de m'emmener, il décidait d'échanger discrètement quelques mots avec moi :

- Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur avant d'arriver là-bas.

- Père, j'aimais un homme avant cet accord, pas du clan, certes. Et aujourd'hui, il va assister impuissant à ce mariage.

- Je dois t'avouer que si je n'avais pas fait ça, il était prêt à nous tuer après la trêve. Tiens le temps qu'il faudra mon enfant, tu es la fierté de notre clan.

Fierté ? Garde fou plutôt, j'étais la barrière entre ce fou sanguinaire et tout les miens. La barrière qui allait en prendre plein la gueule à la moindre petite contrariété de monsieur. En parlant de lui, il nous regardait de loin, devant un autel. Madara était à coté, pour bien le dégouter, je suis sur qu'il l'avait prit comme témoin. Il détestait son père de toutes ses forces :

- Pourquoi m'inviter à ton mariage si tu ne veux plus que je la vois ? ; grognait-il.

- Pour t'éclabousser de tout mon bonheur mon fils, le bonheur que tu n'auras pas avec elle.

Il serrait les poings de colère, c'était une vraie torture pour lui de voir la femme qu'il aimait se marier avec son cinglé de père. Il savait bien que tout ça avait été manigancé depuis bien plus longtemps que le traité entre Kurama et Uchiwa. Et il n'avait pas tort, Tajima avait bien potassé ses plans pour blesser une seule personne, son propre fils. Et oui, même en étant du même clan et surtout de la même lignée, il arrivait parfois qu'il y est quelques désagréments.

Tajima avait toujours été jaloux de son propre fils car celui-ci le surpassait de loin. Mais pour l'homme, un enfant ne doit jamais dépasser ses ainés. Du moins, tant qu'ils sont encore en vie sur cette terre. Il avait toujours envié cette puissance qu'il avait mais pas seulement ça. Il enviait sa vie entière malgré le traitement dur qu'il avait eu. Il aurait voulu avoir la puissance, la popularité, tout. Depuis l'histoire Madara/Hashirama quelques années plus tôt, il s'était mit à faire surveiller son fils pour voir s'il n'allait pas encore faire copain/copain avec un membre d'un autre clan.

Au départ, Madara emmenait Izuna avec lui pour justifier ses sorties en dehors du clan. C'était comme ça d'ailleurs que j'avais fait sa connaissance. Mais Tajima doutait encore, il fit surveiller Madara dans tous ses faits et gestes en dehors du clan et ses doutent payèrent. Il y a un an, il prit attention à ce que son espion lui rapportait. Au début, il savait très bien que Madara me voyait mais que par amitié et il s'en fichait complètement, pour lui, ce n'était pas une femme qui allait lui faire de l'ombre quelque soit sa provenance.

L'espion lui avait annoncé que son fils sortait avec moi en secret, que l'on se voyait plusieurs fois dans le mois. Tajima fut curieux de voir quel genre de femme était tombé dans les bras de son bellâtre de fils pour que ce dernier refuse les avances des femmes du clan. Il nous avait surprit tous les deux juste avant l'hiver qui à mener mon clan à sa perte. Il savait que son fils avait de bons goûts pour les femmes et il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais l'homme était furieux au fond de lui, son fils avait toujours tout eu par la facilité. Alors que lui, il avait dû faire des efforts inconsidérés pour avoir ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

Il m'avait suivi, poussé par la curiosité de savoir de quel clan je venais réellement. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait rabattue des Uchiwa sur nos hommes pour pousser mon père à le convoquer à la fameuse réunion et on connait la suite. Il avait fait tout ça pour que son fils n'ait pas la seule chose qu'il désirait ardemment. Et en prime, il avait gagné un clan rallié au sien, mais ça, il le garderait pour lui-même.

Il se mit encore à sourire quand je ne fus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, de son but et de sa vengeance. Mon père me laissait près de lui et ils se serrèrent la main, j'essayais de garder mon calme. Puis, la cérémonie commençait, tout le long, j'espérais que ça s'éternise. Plus ça trainait, plus ça reculait le moment fatidique. Mais j'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas le temps passer. C'était déjà l'heure de partager le saké ainsi qu'il annonce officiellement son mariage avec moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt avait-il dit. J'espérais qu'il le soit très vite, on dit que le mariage était un cercueil dont les enfants en étaient les clous. Certes, ce mariage-là allait ressembler à un cercueil mais le mari que j'avais suffisait amplement pour faire tous les clous de tous les cercueils du monde.

Il voulut m'embrasser, mais au dernier moment je tournais juste ma tête pour qu'il n'atteigne que la commissure de mes lèvres. Pendant que les deux clans applaudissaient ce mariage, il me prit la main pour faire genre le nouveau couple model. Il se penchait à mon oreille :

- Ce n'était pas un baiser ça ma chère.

- Rien que de vous avoir senti m'effleurer m'a écœuré.

Il se mit encore à sourire comme un vrai démon, il savait bien quel sale caractère j'avais là. Il n'était pas surprit, j'étais jeune et têtue, mais j'allais goûter les « joies » du mariage :

- Je saurais me rattraper mille fois à notre nuit de noce.

- Et moi je saurais reculer de mille pas pour vous éviter un maximum.

Il serrait sa main plus fortement pour me faire comprendre de ne pas trop jouer à ce jeu-là. Il savait très bien que malgré mes mots, j'allais perdre face à lui. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça, il savourait déjà son bonheur et sa vengeance qu'il avait merveilleusement réussit.


	6. Chapitre 6: Tu es à moi

Après que les curieux et autres soient venu nous voir, nous allions dans les jardins privés de monsieur pour s'y installer et continuer les noces ici. Il y avait plusieurs tables qui formaient un grand carré au milieu des jardins. Il y avait aussi une tonnelle pour que l'on soit à l'abri en dessous au cas où s'il pleuvait. J'aurais bien voulue qu'il y est une tempête pour faire envoler tout ça. Madara fut installé très loin de moi, directive de son père, on ne s'en serait pas douté. Izuna fut placé près de lui avec ma petite sœur, maintenant qu'on savait qu'eux aussi se marieraient un jour ou l'autre.

Mon père se tenait près de moi pour éviter que je sois seule aussi, il savait très bien que je n'étais pas rassurée auprès de mon mari. Je ne parlais pas, je lançais de discrets regards dans la direction de Madara mais le pauvre était tellement dépité qu'il ne regardait jamais au bon moment. Si seulement on avait su, je pense qu'on serait partit tous les deux depuis bien longtemps. Tajima me servait un verre de saké et me le tendit :

- Allons ma chère, buvez un coup, je vous trouve bien pâle.

- La faute à qui ?

Il ne disait rien, il voulait rester intègre face à son clan ainsi que devant le mien. Je pris le verre de saké et le bu d'un trait, s'il pensait me saouler avec un verre, il était très loin du compte. Je tenais plutôt bien l'alcool pour une femme de mon gabarit et puis, je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir là. Je reposais le verre et restais encore silencieuse face aux autres qui parlaient et buvaient pour fêter cet évènement. Je reposais mon regard sur Madara, il buvait, il ne faisait que ça. Je soupirais en silence, ça me faisait très mal de le voir dans cet état-là.

Les heures avançaient jusque dans la nuit ou les invités n'étaient toujours pas décidés à partir. Il me resservit un verre de saké, le verre de trop ou plutôt le verre qu'il avait prit soin de verser un liquide sans qu'on ne le remarque. Il ajoutait le saké avec pour que ça ne se sente pas, puis, il me le tendit. Et moi comme une bête fille prête à montrer que j'étais plus forte que lui, je le bu encore. Il se mit à sourire en coin sans que je le remarque. Quelques minutes passèrent et je commençais à me sentir vaseuse. Mon père me regardait, il vit que je n'allais pas très bien :

- Ça ne va pas Luna ?

- Je crois que la fête à eue raison de moi.

Tajima se pencha pour parler à mon père, il lui disait de continuer pendant qu'il m'accompagnerait me coucher. Il disait qu'il pensait également que j'étais fatiguée. Mon père acquiesçait sans se douter de quoique ce soit. Je n'arrivais pratiquement plus à suivre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, il se levait et tout de suite la réaction des hommes du clan Uchiwa :

- Vous nous quittez déjà Tajima-sama ?

Il se mit à rire comme pour dire ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez continuer. Puis, il annonçait à l'assemblée qu'il m'accompagnait dans mes appartements et qu'il revenait le plus vite possible pour profiter encore un peu de la fête. Ils sifflaient pour dire attention, ça n'irait pas aussi vite qu'il le faisait croire. Mais personne ne se faisait d'illusion, ils savaient comment était le maître du clan. Il me prit la main pour me relever et pour faire bonne impression, il me portait dans ses bras comme une princesse et quittait la table.

Je n'arrivais même pas à réagir, je n'arrivais même pas à penser à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes. Il avait bien calculé son coup et il en était fier. Il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu recours à ce stratagème, j'aurais été très difficile à dompter. Il passait l'entrée de la maison et enlevait ses zori pour traverser un immense couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Il faisait sombre, il avait déjà fermés ses volets, oui, il avait vraiment tout prévu. Deux lampions portant le symbole du clan s'allumèrent seuls, laissant une faible lumière dans les lieux.

Il me posait dans le lit et fermait soigneusement la porte de sa chambre. Je l'entendais faire un petit rire mais j'étais trop dans le brouillard pour penser à quoique ce soit. Il s'approchait de moi et se mit à califourchon sur moi, il passait un bras dans mon dos pour me redresser. Il passait son autre main derrière ma tête et se mit à m'embrasser sauvagement. Le baiser au centuple que je n'avais pas su lui donner lorsqu'il avait voulu m'en voler un au mariage. J'étais presqu'aussi amorphe qu'une poupée de chiffon, il se disait qu'il avait dû trop doser mais bon, le résultat était là. Je ne me débattais pas, je ne criais pas, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait pour cette nuit. Il me regardait dans les yeux :

- Cette fois-ci, tu es à moi ma chère.

Mon cerveau essayait tant bien que mal à enregistrer l'information mais c'était trop dur pour lui de me faire sortir une phrase construite et cinglante comme j'en avais l'habitude d'en sortir pour ce genre de chose :

- Non…

- Pas la peine d'essayer de résister, j'ai tout prévu comme je prévoirais tout pour toi.

Il défit mon manteau et le lançait dans la pièce, puis, il s'attaquait à mon furisode en enlevant aussi avec précaution l'arme que je cachais dedans. Je me retrouvais quasiment nu devant lui, il me couchait sur le dos et posait son regard sur moi. Ce qu'il voyait devait lui plaire vu le sourire de fou qu'il faisait. Il défit le haut de son kimono pour se retrouver torse nu devant moi, pour son âge, il était encore bien foutu le bougre. Il passait une main sur ma joue et vint m'embrasser dans le cou, ça se sentait qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis un bon moment. Ou alors il était vraiment brut de nature. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau, me faisant parfois soupirer de plaisir sans que je le veuille. Il passait ses mains partout pour trouver mes points les plus sensibles car il comptait bien me faire jouir de plaisir ce soir même si la première fois n'était pas agréable pour une femme.

Je commençais à gémir quand je sentais sa langue jouer entre mes cuisses. Il y mettait de l'entrain voyant que je devais aimer ça vu les sons que je poussais. Pour lui, c'était quasiment le paradis, depuis combien de temps attendait-il ça ? Oh, pratiquement depuis qu'il m'avait vu la première fois, depuis qu'il m'avait vu, les autres femmes lui paraissaient bien fades. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes plus jeunes que lui, tous les hommes pratiquement aimaient vivre avec des jeunes femmes. Elles étaient belles, elles étaient jeunes et en bonne santé, propice à enfanter plus rapidement que les autres. Et puis, il fallait se l'avouer, les hommes vieillissaient souvent mieux qu'elles.

À m'entendre pousser ces sons tellement désirable pour lui qu'il se retirait d'entre mes cuisses. Il se levait et retirait son pantalon ainsi que son sous vêtement. Maintenant, nous étions tous les deux nus et il devait avoir vraiment très envie vu comment s'était dressé entre ses jambes. Je voulais reculer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il se mit entre mes jambes et m'embrassait encore tout en frottant son membre sur mon ventre comme s'il voulait que je le sente avant de me prendre. Ça me répugnait, comment les hommes pouvaient-ils penser que ça plaisait aux femmes de se frotter comme ça sur elles ?

Il reculait un peu et commençait à entrer en moi, je fis des grimaces de gêne puis de douleur. Ça bloquait comme toutes les premières fois, mais lui il s'en fichait bien de ça. Je n'étais pas la première à qui il faisait ça. Il forçait d'un coup de rein et je poussais un cri de douleur, mes larmes coulaient tellement que ça faisait mal. Il poussait pour être entièrement en moi, il fit un petit rire vainqueur, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et jusqu'au bout. Il enlaçait ses mains dans les miennes et commençait ses va et viens tout en m'embrassant. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il lâchait mes mains. Je me disais que ça y est, c'était fini et puis, non. La position ne lui convenait pas.

Tout en restant en moi, il passait un bras en dessous de mes reins et l'autre derrière mes épaules. Il me tirait à lui pour se retrouver autrement. Il restait à genoux et moi j'avais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me serrait contre lui et continuait ses mouvements de va et viens en allant plus fort. Je gémissais fortement, il aimait ça, il m'embrassait encore et encore tout en descendant une main sur mes fesses pour aller plus vite. Au bout d'encore quelques minutes d'efforts, il se mit à jouir en lâchant un gémissement roque. Il me serrait plus contre lui et s'immobilisait pour savourer sa jouissance. Il était aux anges et en profitait, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit un tel plaisir. Mon corps tremblait inconsciemment, il se disait que j'avais dû aimer malgré tout. Mais en même temps, le breuvage l'avait grandement aidé.

Il se retirait peu de temps après et m'allongeait dans le lit, j'avais perdue connaissance. Il souriait encore et m'embrassait :

- Je te l'avais bien dit que je me rattraperais mille fois ; murmura t-il.

Il se levait du lit et me recouvrit, les nuits en ce moment étaient fraiches et il ne voulait pas que sa petite femme prenne mal. Il allait dans la salle d'eau pour se laver et en ressortit quelques minutes après, je n'avais toujours pas bougée. Il remit ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres dehors. Il se rassit vers mon père qui lui demandait si j'allais mieux :

- Elle s'est endormie comme un bébé, elle devait être vraiment fatiguée.

- Je pense aussi, les derniers jours ont été épuisants pour elle ; dit-il soulagé.

Tajima souriait intérieurement, il n'y avait pas que les journées qui étaient la cause de ma fatigue, ça, ce n'était rien. Il posait son regard dans la salle, les hommes étaient à moitié ivres comme il s'y attendait. Mais il ne disait rien, aujourd'hui, ils en avaient le droit. Il posait son regard sur Madara, le pauvre avait les bras croisés sur la table et la tête dedans, l'alcool avait eu raison de lui. Il souriait de joie, il avait enfin réussi à enlever tous les espoirs de son fils. Il se penchait sur Izuna :

- Ramène donc ton frère chez lui.

- Bien père.

Il se levait en laissant Koyuki seule en attendant. Il se dirigeait vers Madara et le secouait. Il relevait la tête et le regardait, hagard :

- Hn ?

- Je te ramène chez toi, tu te fais trop de mal là.

Il se relevait avec l'aide de son frère et ils quittèrent les lieux. Il ne marchait pas très droit et Izuna savait au combien les effets de l'alcool pouvaient être désastreux. Mais il avait de la peine pour lui, son père le forçait à le regarder se marier avec la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé. Ils arrivaient chez lui, il l'aidait à retirer ses zori et l'emmenait directement dans sa chambre pour l'allonger dans son lit. Il commençait à partir :

- Eh, petit frère, fais attention à pas te faire baiser comme moi, ça vient tellement vite.

- Je retiendrais le conseil, bonne nuit Madara.

Il partit, il ne voulait pas laisser sa future fiancée seule trop longtemps. Une bonne nuit ? Non, cette nuit-là est la pire que le pauvre ténébreux est eu à passer. Une nuit de honte et de souffrance profonde.


	7. Chapitre 7: Patience mon amour

J'avais mal de partout et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme, tout mon corps était une plaie entière. Il faisait encore sombre dans la pièce, surement qu'il faisait encore nuit, je peinais à ouvrir mes yeux entièrement, ma tête tournait à m'en donner presqu'envie de vomir. Je dû faire un effort surhumain pour bouger mes bras, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait donné mais c'était horrible en effets secondaires. Je peinais à me redresser et regardais autour de moi, les lampions étaient éteints et je ne ressentais pas sa présence dans la chambre. Il avait dû repartir faire la fête avec les autres.

Il fallait absolument que je parte, je venais de goûter à un avant-goût de ce qui m'attendait dans les années à venir avec lui. Mes jambes tremblaient encore toutes seules à cause de ce choc aussi soudain et j'avais terriblement mal entre les jambes. Et encore, ce n'était que la première fois et il était sûrement pressé, alors, qu'allais-je avoir les jours ou il aurait tout son temps ? Je soulevais la couverture et me trainais vers le bord du lit. Je me relevais difficilement et avançais vers la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre.

J'allumais une lampe et m'avançais vers un grand miroir, je faisais vraiment peine à voir. Mon visage était noir du khôl qui avait coulé de mes yeux. Il ne s'était pas attardé, je n'avais aucune marque sur la peau mais le sang séché sur mes cuisses me ramenait à la dure réalité. Maintenant que je n'étais plus vierge, je lui appartenais jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt et celui qui le succéderait aurait le droit de faire ce que bon lui semble de ma petite vie. Mais je ne voulais pas, quitte à subir les coups, je ne voulais pas vivre auprès de ce monstre.

Je me lavais avec ce que je trouvais, je me sentais vraiment sale, même si je frottais et que les traces n'étaient plus là, je me sentirais toujours aussi sale. Il m'avait salit de son corps, ça me répugnait, surtout en sachant qu'il avait bien profité de mon état. Ma dignité et mon honneur en avaient prit un sacré coup cette nuit. Je dû remettre ma tenue de mariage étant donné que je n'avais pas d'autres vêtements à porter de main. Il m'avait confisqué mon arme, ça ne m'arrangeait pas.

Je m'approchais de là ou était les volets pour m'y faufiler et fuir ce village de cinglés. Mais ils étaient bloqués, ce bougre avait tout prévu on dirait. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je sorte par la porte de la chambre et prier pour qu'il soit vraiment dehors en compagnie des autres. Je mis la main dessus et la fis glisser sans bruits. Je tendais l'oreille à l'affut d'un bruit de pas ou de respiration, il n'y avait rien. Il m'avait laissé seule ici sans savoir vraiment à quel moment j'aurais pu reprendre connaissance. Je longeais en silence le long couloir de la maison, au fond de moi, j'avais peur. Si je me faisais attraper, j'allais avoir de sérieux ennuis et si j'arrivais à fuir, dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvait arriver à ma famille. Mais dans un autre sens, c'était de leur faute si j'en étais là. Ça ne serait que justice après tout, je n'ai pas mérité ça même si j'avais le karma le plus pourri de la terre.

J'arrivais devant la porte principale, l'avantage, c'est qu'elle était cachée de la vue depuis les jardins. L'inconvénient, c'est que courir avec un furisode était peut-être bien mission quasi impossible. Je fis coulisser la porte mais il avait vraiment tout prévu, quand je fis un pas, il y eu un bruit de clochette. Je baissais le regard, un fil fin était tendu et j'avais mis le pied en plein dedans. Mais quel salaud ce mec….

Tant pis, je passais par-dessus et commençais à courir à l'opposé des jardins pour trouver une issue. Je passais par-dessus une palissade en bois et continuais mon chemin, j'étais proche de la sortie. Je la voyais se rapprocher de plus en plus, quand je la passais, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi. Il n'y avait personne, ça me paraissait bien étrange tout de même, il ne me laisserait pas m'enfuir comme ça. Mais il aimait jouer avec ses proies tel un chat avec la souris jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'intéresse plus et la dévorait ensuite.

Je tournais de nouveau mon regard droit devant moi et tombais des nues. J'étais encore dans cette rue et la sortie se trouvait encore devant moi. Je su à cet instant même que j'avais été prise dans un genjutsu, quand je disais qu'il aimait jouer avec ses proies…. Il apparut devant moi en applaudissant encore, comme le jour où il nous avait surprit avec Madara. Ça avait un air de dire, tu as presque faillit m'avoir mais non. Je le regardais, il ne semblait pas furieux et pourtant j'ai su me méfier de ses réactions cachées :

- Ma chérie, depuis que tu as mit le pied dans ce village, ton destin à été scellé. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi et je ne te permettrais pas de partir aussi facilement.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure !

- Oh, non, je t'en prie, c'est bien gentil comparé à ce que je peux être réellement.

Il avançait et je reculais, mais je ne pu reculer plus loin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un mur derrière mon dos. L'illusion disparut, je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais quittée les jardins. Derrière moi se dressait la palissade de bois qui entourait la demeure, alors, le simple son de cette clochette m'avait totalement trompée ? Il se collait à moi et soulevait mon menton :

- Tu te doutes bien que tu seras punie pour avoir tenté de fuir. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien ce soir…

Il activait ses sharingans en signe de menace :

- Mais quand personne ne pourra te voir, je te frapperais tellement fort que tu réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois.

Il passait sa main sur mes yeux et je perdis connaissance, maintenant, je savais.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis cet évènement, il m'avait interdit de me montrer tant que les bleus sur ma peau et surtout mon visage n'avaient pas disparut. J'avais encore une énorme boule au niveau de ma joue, il m'avait frappée très fort pour que je comprenne qui était le chef ici. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre que jamais j'aurais le dessus. À part lui et les domestiques, personne ne savait quelle tête j'avais depuis, il m'avait fracassé. J'espérais au fond de moi que Madara vienne me chercher, qu'il me libère de ces conditions.

~Dans les bois près de la frontière~

Un homme marchait sur l'un des chemins escarpés qui menait assez haut dans les montagnes, au bout de ce chemin assez fatiguant se tenait un onsen très peu fréquenté. Il le savait car peu de personnes osaient s'aventurer dans les parages à cause des guerres. Mais lui, il n'était pas venu prendre de bain bien que des fois il aimerait en profité un peu. L'homme était plutôt grand et assez mince, il avait un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse. Car oui, l'homme avait déserté son propre clan pour mener une vie de déserteur et de tueur à gage. Les novices ne savaient jamais ou le trouver car il bougeait tout le temps. Mais certaines personnes savaient très bien faire pour le trouver et louer ses services. C'était lui qui se déplaçait et non l'inverse, il était très prudent sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il travaillait souvent seul, il aimait le travail bien fait, net et sans bavure. Mais quand il se mettait à travailler avec d'autres personnes c'est que la tâche était assez ardue à lui seul. C'était selon le client, ses demandes et ses finances. Malheur souvent à celui qui le faisait venir pour un rien.

Il arrivait devant la petite bâtisse de bois, ici, on ne restait pas pour dormir. On y venait pour quelques heures et on repartait avant la nuit. Une femme lui fit face et s'inclinait légèrement en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Mais il n'était vraiment pas venu pour se baigner, il venait voir un client. Un client assez spécial qui lui avait donné les directive à suivre le jour de leur rencontre pour être sur que c'était bien lui. Il devait sortir une phrase que la femme connaissait :

- Savez-vous bien danser ?

- Assurément mon seigneur…. Il vous attend.

Elle s'écartait de devant la porte, si cet homme n'avait pas été prudent dans ses démarches, la jeune femme aurait pu le tuer. Il remarquait avant d'entrer dans l'onsen qu'elle avait deux tanto dans ses manches de yukata. Cette femme avait dû être payée par son client et il le savait pertinemment. Il longeait un couloir jusqu'à arriver près d'une source ou son homme l'attendait. Il l'avait bien en visuel mais il était dos à lui.

Plongé dans la source, il attendait le tueur, il avait mit son temps et son argent pour le trouver et arranger ce rendez-vous des plus atypiques. Il eu un frisson le long du dos lorsqu'il engageait la parole :

- Et vous, savez-vous danser ?

Il avalait sa salive, il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par un simple client :

- Ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

- Hm, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde en effet. Parlons de notre petite affaire, j'ai besoin de vos services. On m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur à travers le pays. S'il vous faut des hommes, des armes ou autres, je suis prêt à vous payer très cher.

- Vous devez être assurément assez riche pour me proposer tout ça. Qui dois-je tuer ?

Il y eu un silence de mort ce qui ne le rassurait pas non plus. Il trouvait son client louche et pourtant dieu sait que ce n'était pas le premier à qui il avait affaire. Puis, l'homme du bain se redressait mais en restant toujours de dos :

- Tuer sera la deuxième étape si la première ne se passe pas bien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y est de souci, hm ?

- Comment puis-je être sur d'avoir confiance en vous ?

- Parce que je suis un homme de guerre déterminé et extrêmement convaincu.

Il se levait, le tueur ne le quittait pas des yeux, un homme de guerre. Donc il pouvait venir de n'importe quel clan, il eu comme une boule au ventre quand l'homme se retournait avec une lenteur mesurée. Il eu un sursaut et avalait encore sa salive :

- Je suis sur que vous avez comprit ce que je veux dire.

- Maintenant, c'est très clair…. Madara – sama.

Il se mit à sourire, tout le monde savait qui il était et tout le monde savait comment il était quand sa rage éclatait. Le tueur avait très bien comprit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui et être réglo jusqu'au bout. Et puis, il n'avait pas le choix, sinon, il se ferait tuer très rapidement et qu'importent l'endroit et le moment. Madara était cet homme en colère qui pouvait produire ce genre de « miracle ».


	8. Chapitre 8: Je voudrais tellement

Pourquoi le grand Madara faisait-il appelle à ses services ? Pourquoi, lui qui était si fort et craint de tous ne faisait pas ce boulot lui-même ? C'était les questions qui hantaient l'homme depuis son départ de l'onsen après avoir eu les détails de sa mission. Tout simplement parce que Madara ne pouvait pas se salir les mains devant le clan entier. Son père l'avait envoyé assez loin en guerre pour éviter qu'il soit trop près de moi. Depuis le mariage, Madara n'avait pas revu son village. Son père l'avait envoyé guerroyer pendant une mission d'une année. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était parti mais c'était quelques jours de trop.

Madara ne voulait pas se montrer, son seul alibi était cette mission, personne ne saurait qu'il avait payé des hommes pour faire le travail à sa place. Après tout, le clan avait beaucoup d'ennemis, personne ne se poserait la question. Il avait longuement expliqué au tueur ce qu'il voulait, ils devaient aller me chercher dans le village même. Leur mission était de me prendre et de m'emmener assez loin pour que personne ne nous détecte. Ils avaient la permission de tuer si c'était nécessaire. S'ils arrivaient à faire ça, il ferait la suite sans eux.

Mais il n'avait pas choisi ce tueur pour rien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un déserteur Uchiwa. Il connaissait par cœur le village ainsi que la plupart des habitants. Madara ne l'avait pas tué le jour de sa désertion car il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il aurait eu besoin de ses services et d'ailleurs, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre et rappeler qu'il avait une dette envers lui. L'homme regardait une dernière fois les sommets avant de prendre la route vers les terres du milieu du pays du feu.

J'étais dans mon bain, seule avec une domestique qui était entrain de me laver les cheveux avec des produits adaptés. Des sortes de crèmes avec une douce odeur que j'aimais bien. Elle ne parlait pas et pourtant j'aurais bien voulue. Elle ne faisait pas partie du clan, elle avait été achetée à un autre clan pour servir Tajima. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas tant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle pouvait être sure de ne pas être punie par le maître des lieux.

J'eue un sursaut et je poussais un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle passait sans faire exprès sa main sur ma nuque encore douloureuse :

- Je suis vraiment désolée Luna-sama...

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle commençait à me rincer les cheveux, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait frappée pendant des heures à m'en casser une épaule et à m'en marquer pendant des jours. Je le regardais :

- Tu as quel âge Kami ?

- J'ai 14 ans Luna-sama.

- Tu es bien jeune, de quel clan viens-tu ?

- Du clan Hagoromo, on m'a achetée quand j'avais 12 ans.

Je soupirais, c'était cruel de subir ça, surtout pour atterrir ici, dans ce clan et dans ces conditions. Mais elle ne semblait pas triste, donc j'en déduisais qu'elle avait toujours tout fait correctement. Nous parlions un peu toutes les deux jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un raclement de gorge dans notre dos. Elle se levait rapidement et s'inclinait, Tajima était entré dans la pièce et nous regardait. Il lui fit signe de nous laisser, il l'appellerait quand il aurait besoin d'elle. Elle sortie de la pièce en refermant la porte, je ne lui accordais aucun regard, restant toujours dos à lui.

Il retirait ses vêtements et avançait vers l'immense baignoire, il entrait dedans et s'installait face à moi. L'eau était encore assez chaude pour lui et il aimait ça. Je ne le regardais toujours pas et il savait très bien pourquoi. Il se mit à sourire et s'approchait de moi, il prit une de mes mèches de cheveux et la portait à son visage pour la sentir :

- Ces crèmes sont une vraie merveille, tu sens si bon.

Je ne lui répondis pas, je m'en foutais bien de ce qu'il pensait et il le savait, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Il passait sa main sur ma joue m'arrachant au passage un autre grognement de douleur. Il insistait bien, juste pour me faire rappeler que j'avais tenté de le fuir lui. Il sourit encore et tournait ma tête vers la sienne pour m'embrasser. Il aimait bien les bains, surtout avec une femme car ça lui amenait beaucoup d'idées. Et me voir nue, me sentir contre lui, c'était une idée parmi tant d'autres. Il insistait bien quand il m'embrassait et quand il insistait comme il le faisait maintenant, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

Il passait sa main sur mon corps en frôlant ma poitrine et la descendit sur ma cuisse. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, il la descendit entre mes cuisses. Je tremblais quand je sentis ses doigts passer sur cette zone là. J'essayais de le repousser mais ça ne fonctionnait pas alors, je lui mordis la langue. Il se reculait de douleur et me giflait. Il était furieux que je le repousse encore comme ça alors qu'il m'avait frappé pour que je comprenne qui était le maître ici. Il me prit par la nuque, je criais de douleur :

- Écoute-moi bien maintenant ! Si je veux te prendre tu te laisseras faire ! Si je veux telle ou telle chose, tu le feras !

Il serait plus sa poigne, il me faisait terriblement mal, puis, il me mit la tête sous l'eau. Je me débattais, je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça. Je criais sous l'eau, la peur me prenait de plus en plus. Il ressortit ma tête, je repris mon souffle, il allait le refaire mais je criais :

- Arrêtez !

- Tu as compris oui ou non ?!

- Oui !

Mes larmes coulèrent, j'avais tellement mal. Il me lâchait et me regardait avec un regard noir, je finirais bien par comprendre se disait-il. À force d'user de ces méthodes, il en était sure. Il se calmait peu de temps après, j'essuyais mes yeux :

- Maintenant, je vais continuer ce que j'ai commencé et si tu te débats encore, je te ferais subir bien pire.

Et il le fit, il continuait, je ne pouvais pas le repousser, sinon je souffrirais encore aujourd'hui. Il m'obligeait à le toucher et tout un tas d'autres choses. Au fur et à mesure des choses, il allait réussir à me faire plier.

Le tueur engagé par Madara arrivait quelques heures plus tard vers sa première destination. Une auberge miteuse se dressait devant lui, il la connaissait bien, c'était là-bas qu'il recrutait ses hommes pour divers contrats. C'était un genre de repaire pour les déserteurs et mercenaires qui ne dépendaient plus de leurs clans respectifs comme lui. Quand il fallait recruter les meilleurs hommes, il fallait savoir aligner l'argent qui allait avec. Plus tu avais d'argents, plus tu avais de la chance de te payer de bonnes mains et surtout, ils étaient tous chers. Voilà pourquoi Madara était prêt à dépenser sans compter. Il fallait absolument que son plan se déroule sans accro.

Il passait la porte ébène des lieux, ça n'avait pas du tout changé ici, l'odeur de la cigarette et de l'alcool étaient dominants dans les lieux. Il approchait du bar et se penchait vers le patron en posant un sac de pièces devant lui :

- J'ai besoin de ta cave pour faire du recrutement, envois-moi les meilleurs hommes et assure-leurs qu'ils seront très bien payés.

- Venant de toi c'est que tu es sure de ton coup.

Il lui fit glisser une lourde clef rouillée, le tueur la prise et se dirigeait vers une porte. Il l'ouvrit et descendit un escalier pour ouvrir la porte de la fameuse cave. Il allumait les lampes à huile qui étaient dans les lieux et s'installait sur un fût de saké. Il fallait vraiment qu'il assure car il ne savait pas qui il allait avoir en partenaire de mission.

Le premier homme qui descendit dans la cave arrivait au moins une bonne heure après. Il dû se baisser pour passer la porte tant qu'il était grand. Ce qui arrachait un léger sourire à notre tueur mais il se reprit bien vite. Puis, d'autres arrivaient et ainsi, il pu leur proposer une certaine somme sans parler du plan en lui-même, il leur fallait leur confiance. Car certains mercenaires comme lui étaient payés très chers par des chefs de clans pour leurs ramener la moindre information. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un homme payé par le clan Uchiwa soit dans le lot. Mais il n'était pas dupe et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

Après que certains se soient résignés, il ne restait plus que quatre hommes devant lui, il leur souriait, il les connaissait bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des missions avec eux et savait très bien qu'ils étaient fideles à leurs règles. Il leurs payait un coup à boire avant de parler des conditions de la mission :

- Ton client est riche Masaru, tu es tombé sur un bon tuyau.

- Le tuyau vaut très cher et il est très risqué. Je compte sur vous pour que rien ne filtre de cette conversation.

- Et quel village devons-nous massacrer cette fois-ci ?

Il fit non de la tête, ce n'était pas un village à mettre à sac cette fois-ci et il détectait la déception de son camarade sur le visage. Mais il savait que ce qu'il allait lui montrer lui remonterait surement le moral. Il déroulait un parchemin devant eux, c'était un dessin très détaillé, ils se mirent à siffler :

- Belle femme, on doit faire quoi ? L'enlever ? La torturer ?

- Rien de tout ça, voici la femme de Tajima Uchiwa. Mon client tient à préciser qu'il faut qu'on la lui ramène saine et sauve. Vous allez être payés le double voir le triple pour ce genre de mission, alors ?

Ils se mirent à sourire, c'était un bon défi à relever sachant que le chef du clan était connu pour être très mauvais. Oui, ils allaient le faire et rien ne les arrêterait.


	9. Chapitre 9: Etre près de toi

Quelques jours passèrent depuis et je me remettais de ma blessure à l'épaule. J'étais couchée dans le lit, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il avait son bras autour de ma taille et nous étions nus. Il avait recommencé son manège tous les jours, il voulait absolument que je tombe enceinte de lui. Je me retirais sans bruit de lui et me levais. Je partis dans la salle d'eau pour aller me laver et m'habiller. Quand je sortis, il dormait encore, je sortis doucement de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

Kami y était déjà, elle devait se lever tôt pour faire tout ça, je rentrais dans la cuisine. Elle se retournait et me regardait avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis. J'aimais bien cette fille, elle était vraiment très gentille. Elle avait apprit à me parler un peu plus quand nous étions toutes les deux et elle passait souvent son temps à me réconforter. Et dieu seul sait à quel point j'en avais besoin en ce moment.

Je m'assis à table et attendis sans la presser, elle me servit le thé et me donnait mon petit déjeuner qui se composait essentiellement d'un petit bol de riz blanc, de natto, un peu de poisson et des légumes. Elle soulevait un tapis qui cachait une petite trappe dans le parquet de la cuisine. Elle sortit une fiole avec des espèces de pilules dedans. Elle en prit une dans sa main et remettait tout en place. Elle me tendit la pilule, je la pris et l'avalais :

- Il ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte ; me murmurait-elle.

- Vaut mieux sinon on risque d'avoir de sérieux ennuis toi et moi. S'il sait que je prends ces pilules, il serait fou de rage.

Je lui fis signe de prendre le thé avec moi, elle s'installait en face de moi et se servit, j'aimais sa compagnie. Nous parlions un peu toutes les deux, il n'y avait rien pour le moment qui pouvait nous interrompre puisque les autres étaient occupés ailleurs. On riait un peu, histoire de se détendre avant la tempête. D'ailleurs, elle arrivait la tempête matinale, Tajima fit son apparition dans la cuisine et elle se remit de suite au travail pour lui servir son petit déjeuner. Il s'installait en face de moi, elle lui posait tout devant lui et la congédiait des cuisines. Je continuais de manger, il me regardait :

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois aussi familière avec les domestiques.

- En quoi ça vous dérange ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal il me semble.

- Ne discute pas mes ordres, tu es la maîtresse du clan et eux de simples domestiques, chacun sa place.

Je soupirais, il m'agaçait, je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi ça le dérangeait. Je finissais de manger et me relevais, j'allais débarrasser ma place mais il me prit par le poignet. Il serrait assez fortement :

- Il y a des domestiques pour ça, alors arrête.

- Hn.

Il me lâchait et je reposais ce que j'avais débarrassé, puis, je m'inclinais légèrement pour le saluer et sortie de la cuisine. Je me dirigeais directement derrière la maison pour profiter du calme des jardins. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se relevait à son tour et allait vers l'évier pour se servir de l'eau. En marchant vers celui-ci, il sentit un léger décalage au niveau du plancher. Il retirait le tapis et vit la trappe mal refermée. Il soulevait la planche en bois et y trouvait le flacon de pilules. Il le prit en main et regardait :

- La garce !

Il sortit de la cuisine en furie et appelait Kami pour qu'elle vienne. Elle rappliquait aussi vite qu'elle en avait l'habitude, il soulevait le flacon au niveau de son nez :

- C'est quoi ça ?!

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, vu son âge elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était elle qui en prenait. Il la prit par le col du kimono et la tirait avec lui vers les jardins. Je les entendais venir, il était vraiment furieux, je me relevais. Il jetait Kami à mes pieds, je la serrais contre moi et le regardais. Il me montrait les pilules, je commençais à pâlir :

- Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu es si familière avec eux ! Tu oses prendre ça sous mon toit !

Il les jetait dans le bassin ou était les carpes koï, j'avalais ma salive, là on allait morfler. Il m'attrapait par le poignet et me tirait à lui comme une furie. Il commençait à me gifler plusieurs fois, je n'arrivais pas à me retirer de son étreinte. Kami voulue m'aider mais je lui criais de partir, il levait son regard sur elle. Elle reculait de quelques pas, elle avait peur de lui. Il se mit à siffler et deux shinobi apparurent derrière elle. Ils se saisissaient chacun d'un bras pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir :

- Emmenez-là et exécutez-là sur la place, que ça serve d'exemple à ceux qui ose me trahir.

Ils disparurent avec elle, je criais de ne pas faire ça mais il s'en fichait. Il était vraiment cruel, je me mis à genoux devant lui et m'inclinais au sol pour le supplier de ne vraiment pas faire ça. Il me regardait avec son air mauvais et me mit un coup de pied dans les cotes. Je ne bougeais pas de ma position tout en serrant les dents. Il continuait encore et encore :

- Tu auras beau faire ça, je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Pour la peine, tu vas passer tes journées dans la chambre sans voir la lumière du jour et personne ne viendra à part moi !

Mes larmes coulaient encore, il était vraiment odieux, il me prit par le col de mon kimono et me tirait jusque dans la chambre avant de m'y jeter dedans et de refermer la porte. Je ne cessais de pleurer, par ma faute, je venais d'envoyer celle que je considérais comme mon amie à la mort.

Il revenu plus tard pour se changer, il avait une réunion importante et bien sur je n'y étais pas conviée puisqu'il m'avait punie. Et puis, je dormais de toute façon, il se changeait et s'approchait de moi. Il passait sa main sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser et de repartir de la chambre. Il demandait à quelques shinobi de surveiller la demeure au cas où si je tentais de m'échapper avant de rejoindre tranquillement la salle de réunion.

Quand je me réveillais plus tard, je voyais qu'il faisait nuit, la chambre était plus sombre. Je me redressais et allumais un des lampions de la chambre. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était ni même si j'étais seule ou non dans la maison. D'ailleurs, c'était étrangement calme. Je me relevais et m'approchais d'un des volets et regardais à travers une petite ouverture. Je voyais les jardins éclairés par la lune mais c'était étrangement calme, puis, je sursautais et reculais. Quelque chose d'imposant avait tapé dans le volet assez fortement. C'était bien ma veine, je n'avais pas d'armes ici, il m'avait tout supprimé. Un homme apparut dans la chambre, je le regardais et reculais encore. Il ne disait rien, il n'avait pas l'air menaçant à part ses sharingans, d'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici ? Il tendit sa main dans ma direction :

- Luna-sama, n'ayez pas si peur, je suis envoyée par quelqu'un qui veut vous voir.

- Vous êtes un déserteur ?

- Je vous en supplie, nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser, votre époux risque de mettre nos plans à l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que vous n'allez pas me tuer ensuite ?

Il soupirait, Madara ne lui avait pas mentionné que celle qu'il aimait était aussi chiante en question et en doute. Il n'eut pas le choix, il m'attrapait par le poignet et m'endormit. Il me mit sur son épaule et désertait la demeure. Il sautait de toit en toit pour aller plus vite et ne pas se faire repérer par les autres. Il fut vite rejoint par ses quatre acolytes en chemin :

- Il faut vite s'arracher d'ici !

- Je sais ; dit Masaru assez pressé.

Des kunai filaient derrière eux, ça y est, les autres étaient au courant et commençaient à les poursuivre. Il me basculait à un de ses hommes et composait ses mudras :

- Katon, camouflage dans un nuage de cendre !

Il crachait un épais nuage de cendre, même avec leurs sharingans, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Nous ressortions du nuage un peu plus loin vers la sortie du village mais des hommes se dressaient devant nous dont mon époux. Ils n'eurent pas de pitié, son katana traversait le cœur de Masaru. Les autres se jetaient sur ses hommes de mains et en firent de même avant de me reprendre. Tajima les regardait et se mit à rire :

- Notre clan à toujours été le meilleur, jamais personne n'a réussit à sortir d'ici.

Un des Uchiwa me tendit à lui, il me prit et me regardait. Il sourit cruellement, il pensait avoir gagné, mais non, il se trompait lourdement. Mon corps disparut de ses bras, ils avaient été victimes bien malgré eux d'une illusion parfaitement exécutée. Nous étions déjà bien loin du village, il serait les poings de rage :

- Envoyez les chiens et les hommes à leur recherche !

- Bien Tajima-sama.

Ils se dispersaient.

Quand je me réveillais plus tard, le jour commençait à se lever et nous étions toujours en mouvement. Je regardais autour de moi, j'aperçue des montagnes, nous nous étions vraiment éloignés des terres Uchiwa. L'homme qui était en formation celui qui me portait posa son regard sur moi. Je ne voyais pas son visage, il était caché derrière une écharpe :

- Bien dormie la belle ?

- Hm.

- On est bientôt arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous ; dit Masaru.

J'aurais bien voulue me redresser mais c'était impossible tant qu'il me portait sur son épaule. C'était vraiment très inconfortable, puis, nous nous arrêtions. Il me déposait au sol et je le regardais encore, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'on faisait ici. Il était le seul à avoir le visage à nu, il ne devait surement pas avoir peur de qui que ce soit. Il me souriait, franchement, il ne faisait pas si peur que ça en plein jour.

Puis, nous entendions des bruits de pas et tintement de métal. Les hommes de Masaru sortirent leurs katana devant l'homme mais il leur ordonnait de les ranger. Ses hommes le traitaient de fou devant un tel ordre, jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce que c'était lui leur client. Ils furent surprit de la chose. Je me retournais et regardais, je me figeais sur place. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je courus vers son client et lui serrais la taille de mes bras :

- Madara…

Il passait ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui-même si l'armure qu'il portait l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Je me sentais tellement soulagée et tellement bien, oui, avec lui j'étais vraiment heureuse.


	10. Chapitre 10: Une nuit

Les quatre hommes continuaient de regarder Madara avec un air perplexe, ils se posaient les mêmes questions que Masaru après son entretient avec le maitre de guerre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ça tout seul ? Il était pourtant un homme très fort, très puissant alors pourquoi ? Ils continuaient de le regarder pendant qu'il me serrait contre lui, eux maintenant, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était être payé. Madara l'avait bien comprit, il savait comment fonctionnait ce genre d'homme, il défit une sacoche de sa ceinture et la leur lançait. Ils regardaient ce qu'il y avait dedans et en convenaient qu'il y avait le compte. Ils partagèrent leurs parts et les quatre hommes disparurent sauf Masaru :

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Je vais la mettre en sécurité en attendant de finir mon année de bataille.

- Elle va être seule du coup ?

Madara fronçait les sourcils, l'idée de me laisser seule ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas que son père soupçonne d'être l'instigateur de mon enlèvement. Mais étant la maitresse du clan Uchiwa, ma survie dans la nature restait faible car beaucoup de personne s'intéresseraient de près à moi :

- Mais pourquoi cette question ? ; dit Madara.

- Et bien, j'ai réfléchis en chemin sur la chance que vous m'aviez laissé ce jour-là, lorsque j'ai déserté le clan. J'ai l'étrange impression de ne pas avoir honoré ce que vous m'avez laissé. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pourrais veiller sur elle le temps de votre bataille et nous serons quittes.

Il se mit à réfléchir, l'offre était plus qu'intéressante sachant qu'il en sortait pratiquement gagnant. Il n'aurait qu'à financer nos besoins journaliers, de plus, quelque chose en lui le poussait à lui faire confiance. Après tout, il m'avait ramené comme promis et il n'avait pas faillit à sa tâche. Il s'inquiéterait moins pour moi lors des batailles en se disant que je ne serais pas toute seule dehors :

- J'accepte mais tu acceptes aussi que tu dois te dévouer pour elle, même si pour toi, ce sera difficile à accepter certaines choses.

- Je ne fais pas de distinction, cette femme est celle que vous aimez par-dessus tout, je la protégerais pour honoré ce que je vous dois.

- Hm.

Il me regardait, je n'étais pas contre une protection, Tajima était un être fourbe, il serait capable d'user de sa ruse pour me retrouver par n'importe quel moyen. Alors tout était convenu, il me protégerait au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait pendant une année entière. Madara lui donnait un rendez-vous pour le lendemain dans un lieu plus convenable car pour l'heure, il voulait être seul rien qu'avec moi. Il voulait en profiter un maximum avant de retourner en bataille. Masaru disparut des lieux, il me portait dans ses bras et nous disparûmes aussi dans un nuage de fumé.

Madara avait vraiment tout prévu, il m'avait trouvé une chambre dans une auberge à la frontière du pays du feu. Il s'était arrangé pour que personne ne nous reconnaisse, il avait payé la chambre pour l'année à venir et personne ne lui posait de question. Nous montions à l'étage et il ouvrit la chambre, elle était simple mais ça me suffisait et puis, il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour moi jusqu'ici. Il refermait la porte à clef pour que nous soyons tranquilles. Il retirait soigneusement son armure et la posait dans un coin avec ses armes. Il se sentait déjà plus léger, il posait son regard sur moi et passait sa main sur ma joue, elle était encore endolorie :

- Il t'a frappée ?

- Pratiquement tous les jours, il m'a même cassé une épaule.

- Il le paiera, sois-en assurée.

J'acquiesçais, je voulais qu'il paie pour le mal qu'il m'avait fait, il ne méritait que ça. Mais je chassais son image de ma tête, je voulais profiter d'être avec celui que j'aime pendant le peu de temps que nous avions. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, rien que ça le faisait frissonner. Il passait encore ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassait longuement. Nous restions silencieux, je m'accrochais fortement à lui quand je le sentis me basculer en arrière dans le lit. J'étais couchée sur le dos et lui restait au-dessus de moi, m'embrassant encore et encore. Je pouvais sentir ses mains aller et venir le long de mon corps. Il commençait à défaire mes habits tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait.

Il découvrait, il jouait et je le laissais faire en poussant par moment quelques gémissements quand il passait là ou il fallait. Il les prit avec enthousiasme car pour lui, c'est qu'il faisait les choses bien et ça le poussait à continuer. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre la femme qu'il désirait le plus depuis des années. Je l'aidais à se déshabiller même si je savais qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais ça l'encourageait à rester dans cet état béatitude. Je me mis à rougir quand je le vis enfin nu, une seule pensé me traversait : il était foutrement beau. Et je me disais par la suite que je ne le méritais pas, il avait bien d'autres femmes plus belles et plus avantagées que moi. Mais il s'en fichait des autres, dans sa tête, il n'y avait que moi et rien que moi.

Il me fit coucher sur le dos et se mit sur moi, il m'embrassait encore et encore, retardant le point de non retour. Il me regardait dans les yeux, il demandait mon approbation à ce qui allait suivre. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot de ma part pour savoir ma réponse. Il reculait un peu son bassin et entrait doucement en moi. Je gémissais, j'avais encore mal à cette endroit à cause de Tajima. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et étouffais mes gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus fort au fil de ses va et viens. Il me serrait lui aussi assez fortement comme pour ne faire qu'un.

Les minutes passaient et c'était toujours le même rythme, il commençait à gémir de plus en plus. Plus il sentait qu'il allait venir, plus il me serrait jusqu'à sa jouissance ou il lâchait un cri grave. Je l'avais suivi sur la même voie, mon corps tremblait de plaisir sous lui. Il m'embrassait tendrement avant de nicher sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, il me murmurait des mots doux, les plus doux qu'il puisse connaitre. J'avais passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie et c'était enfin avec lui, l'homme que j'aimais depuis des années. Nous ne sentions pas le sommeil nous gagner rapidement, nous nous endormions très vite dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut l'heure de se dire au revoir, je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Ça me brisait le cœur de le laisser partir aussi loin de moi et aussi longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de verser des larmes qu'il tentait vainement d'essuyer en me disant qu'il reviendrait quand il le pourrait. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était fort mais j'avais toujours cette peur qu'il ne revienne jamais auprès de moi. Ou qu'il s'en aille voir ailleurs même si j'en doutais mais je ne cessais de me le répéter. Il m'embrassait une dernière fois avant de me tourner le dos :

- Je t'aime Madara.

Il sourit et disparut des lieux dans un nuage de fumé. Masaru, qui était revenu il y a une heure, mit une main sur mon épaule même si c'était mal vu. Mais je ne disais rien, il allait me protéger pendant longtemps et je le lui devais bien ça. Il ne ferait aucune différence, j'étais à ses yeux la femme de Madara et non la maitresse de ce foutu clan dont le chef était un vrai enfoiré. J'étais une femme comme les autres et ça me convenait bien :

- Luna-sama, il vaudrait mieux rentrer.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Nous fîmes demi-tour et entrions dans l'auberge, j'espérais vraiment que tout se passe aussi bien qu'ils le pensaient. Je montais à l'étage et ouvris la porte de ma chambre, Masaru n'y entrait pas. Je le regardais :

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de vous surveiller dans votre chambre.

- Mais alors, ou dormirais-tu ?

- Le pas de la porte me convient très bien, ne vous en faite pas.

Il refermait la porte et je me retrouvais seule dans la chambre. Ça me faisait mal au cœur pour lui mais il devait vraiment avoir l'habitude. Je m'installais dans le lit et mis ma tête dans les oreillers. Ils portaient encore son odeur, je ne m'en détachais pas, il allait tellement me manquer. Je versais encore quelques larmes avant que le sommeil m'emporte avec mes souvenirs de lui.


	11. Chapitre 11: Apprendre à le connaitre

Je me réveillais plus tard, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, j'en déduisais que j'avais passé l'heure du repas de midi. Je me redressais et m'étirais, ce qui fit sans surprise, craquer quelques os. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte de la chambre. Je l'ouvris doucement et regardais le couloir, il était là, assit au sol, dos contre le mur. Il dormait, sa nuit n'a pas dû être si calme que ça à lui aussi. J'approchais ma main de son épaule, à peine l'ai-je frôlé qu'il attrapait un kunai et me le mit sous la gorge. Il levait son regard et retirait vite fait l'arme de ma gorge :

- Pardonnez-moi, de vieux réflexes.

- Je comprends très bien, tu as sûrement faim toi aussi ?

Il se relevait et regardait la lumière du soleil qui tapait sur l'une des fenêtres, il soupira. Il était trop tard pour prendre un repas à l'auberge sachant qu'ils avaient des heures strictes. Il me dit d'enfiler mon manteau, nous irons manger un peu plus bas dans la vallée. Il y avait un restaurant de dangos qu'il avait repéré lorsqu'il s'était imprégné du coin. Il voulait vraiment me protéger et avait fait du repérage au cas où si nous avions un problème un jour.

Il fermait ma chambre à clef et me fit mettre mon capuchon, puis, nous descendions l'escalier jusqu'à la salle principale de l'auberge. Il y avait quelques clients, surtout des ivrognes et des invétérés de jeux de cartes. Nous passions près d'eux pour rejoindre la sortie quand l'un d'eux se saisissait de mon poignet :

- Eh chérie, c'est quoi tes tarifs ?

Je me tournais et le regardait dans les yeux :

- Mes tarifs ? Vous êtes entrain de me prendre pour une pute ?

Ils se mirent à rire, oui c'était bien ça. Masaru allait le faire taire mais je mis ma main devant lui, je pouvais encore me défendre seule face à un poivrot. L'homme serrait plus sa prise, je le regardais dans les yeux :

- Je vous conseil de me lâcher maintenant.

- Sinon quoi ?

Je sortis mon tanto et le lui mis sous la gorge, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une gentille fille. Et d'un coup, plus de pression sur mon poignet, ce n'était pas un shinobi. Un shinobi aurait pu facilement parer mon arme et ne m'aurait surtout pas lâché comme ça. On va dire que nous étions une espèce rare ici, nous étions très mal vus au milieu de la populace. Les shinobis étaient dénigrés et craints et valait mieux être craint dans ces situations là. Mais ce n'était pas parce que quelqu'un manipulait une arme que ça en faisait un de lui.

Je rangeais mon tanto et repris ma route avec Masaru, nous sortions de l'auberge et entamions un chemin de terre parmi les sapins. C'était calme et ensoleillé mais en montagne, le froid se faisait encore ressentir. Mais il faisait plus chaud au fur et à mesure que nous descendions dans la vallée plus basse. Nous commencions à apercevoir les premières habitations, peu nombreuses dans cette partie-là du pays. Nous arrivions devant le petit restaurant de dangos, c'était bien celui-ci qu'il avait repéré.

Nous rentrions dedans et nous installions à une table. On vint prendre notre commande et nous attendions. Il restait silencieux, me dévisageant une fois à autre. On déposait notre repas, des dangos ainsi qu'un thé et du saké. Je commençais à manger en silence sous son regard :

- Vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple femme n'est-ce pas ?

- Je viens du clan Kurama, je suis une shinobi comme toi, une des seules femmes de mon clan à l'être.

- Serais-ce impoli de ma part si je vous demande de me raconter votre histoire ?

Mon histoire n'était pas un secret, je commençais à lui raconter mon enfance, ma rencontre avec Madara et Hashirama qui lui arrachait un sourire au passage. Et puis, ce fut mes doutes, mes colères et ma haine envers Tajima. Envers tous ceux qui m'avaient amené à cette situation désespérée. Il ne dit rien et finissait de manger. J'en fis de même et bu mon thé :

- Et toi ? Serait-ce déplacé de ma part de te demander ton histoire ?

- Allons faire ça en marchant.

Nous nous levions de table, il payait ce qu'on devait et nous sortions de là. Nous traversions le petit hameau de quelques habitants avant de rentrer de nouveau dans les bois. Nous marchions en silence jusqu'à arriver vers un cours d'eau de montagne. Je m'assis dans l'herbe et il en fit de même, il tirait de son manteau une cigarette et l'allumait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il fumait mais je n'avais rien à lui dire, je n'étais pas sa mère :

- Que voulez-vous savoir de moi ?

- Je t'ai livré ma vie alors à toi d'en faire de même.

Il se mit à réfléchir, par ou commencer ? Et jusqu'ou se souvenait-il de sa vie ? Ah, oui, ça y est, ça lui revenait en mémoire :

- De ce que je me souviens, j'ai toujours vécu au village du clan. J'étais l'ainé de cinq enfants dont trois ont succombés à la guerre. Mes parents sont partis très tôt eux aussi, trop tôt. À leur mort, j'avais l'âge selon le clan de me débrouiller seul, j'avais 12 ans. Je vivais avec ma petite sœur, je m'en suis occupé comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Elle était ma seule famille. Elle subit elle aussi un entrainement de shinobi, elle se débrouillait bien et j'étais vraiment fier d'elle.

Je remplissais des missions pour gagner mon argent pour subvenir à nos besoins. Tout allait si bien, jusqu'au jour ou j'ai décidé de fuir le clan. J'avais 18 ans, on m'avait envoyé sur une mission suicide. J'étais accompagné de quelques Uchiwa ainsi que de Madara-sama qui à l'époque n'avait que 9 ans. Mais déjà, il était un bon shinobi respecté de tous. Nous devions éliminer une grosse tête lors de cette mission mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Un des notre avait été corrompu et avait prévenu l'homme de notre attaque. La mission à été un échec total, mais notre chef de mission mit la main sur le traitre.

Il tirait une bouffée sur sa cigarette, ce souvenir le hantait encore :

- Qui était le traitre alors ?

- Le traitre s'est avéré être mon meilleur ami à l'époque, c'est depuis ce temps-là que j'ai appris à ne plus faire trop confiance à qui que ce soit. Mon chef m'avait demandé de l'exécuter de mes propres mains. Mais malgré ce qu'il avait fait, j'ai refusé de le faire. Refuser un ordre direct était passible de mort, je me suis enfui. Ils se sont tous mit à ma recherche, je pensais mettre tiré d'affaire. J'étais en haut d'un arbre et j'ai sentis une lame contre ma gorge. Je m'étais dit que s'en était fini de moi. Mais non, la lame se retirait de dessous ma gorge et je vis celui qui m'avait suivi.

- Madara n'est-ce pas ?

Il hochait la tête, il écrasait sa cigarette :

- Il m'a dit qu'il me laissait en vie car il comprenait très bien ma situation. Peu de monde pouvait porter la main sur quelqu'un qu'il appréciait même après un tel acte de trahison. Mais en contre partie, il m'a dit que le jour ou il aurait besoin de moi, il saurait très bien ou me trouver car j'avais une dette envers lui.

- Et c'est depuis ce jour que tu fais ce que tu fais et il a fini par te retrouver.

- C'est ça, il connait pas mal de personne pouvant remonter jusqu'à moi. Il m'a donné rendez-vous, j'ai pris sa mission et vous connaissez la suite.

Je souriais, Madara avait du cœur mais pas pour ça. Madara calculait tout et il savait bien qu'un jour il aurait eu besoin des services de Masaru. Il n'avait pas fait ça par compassion mais par nécessité et lui, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il devait bien s'en douter. Nous parlions encore un peu, enfin, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit bas, puis, il décidait que l'on devait rentrer. Il n'avait pas tort, de plus, le froid revenait assez vite.

Quand nous revenions à l'auberge, il y avait un peu plus de monde et c'était bientôt l'heure du repas. Mais l'homme de tout à l'heure revenu à la charge, nous étions installés à table avec Masaru. Il plaquait une bourse sur la table en me regardant :

- J'avoue, je n'ai pas été très correcte tout à l'heure alors je veux faire un pari avec toi.

- Quel genre de pari ?

- Une partie de cartes, si tu gagnes, je te laisse la bourse qu'il y a là et la paix.

- Et si je perds ?

Il eu un sourire mauvais sur le visage, j'avais très bien compris mais en bonne joueuse, j'acceptais son pari. De toute façon, même si je perdais, je suis sure que Masaru s'arrangerait pour le faire disparaitre à vie de ma vue. Je me joignis à sa table, gardant toujours mon visage caché sous mon capuchon. La partie débuta et durait assez longtemps, on mangeait et buvait en même temps. À la fin de la partie, je tendis la main, réclamant mon bien. Il me donnait ma bourse en bougonnant :

- Quand vous voudrez rejouer avec moi, faites-moi signe.

Il grognait et je quittais la salle, j'avais besoin d'un bon bain. À coté de l'auberge, il y avait une source d'eau chaude. Je me mis dedans pendant que Masaru surveillait la porte :

- Je ne savais pas que vous saviez jouer aussi bien aux cartes Luna-sama.

- L'habitude et je déteste perdre.

Il sourit dans mon dos, j'étais rancunière en plus de ça. J'aimais surprendre du monde, l'effet de surprise était quelque chose de magnifique en ce bas monde.


	12. Chapitre 12: Femmes d'honneur

Madara n'arrêtait pas, les batailles s'enchainaient encore et encore même jusqu'à la nuit parfois. Il était souvent exténué mais il essayait de le montrer le moins possible, il avait sa fierté à préserver. Tant qu'il ne montrait pas de signe de faiblesse, les autres continueraient à suivre jusqu'à leur ultime limite. Et s'il voulait être chef de clan, il devait se montrer digne de cette place et ne pas flancher. Tout le monde se disait que Madara était un homme fort, à l'apogée de sa toute puissance, mais le jeune homme de vingt ans savait que c'était faux. Il n'était pas à son apogée et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir bien plus de puissance que ce qu'il avait maintenant.

En ce moment, il était assit dans sa tente, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps mais il continuait de travailler. Voilà déjà deux semaines qu'il m'avait laissé avec Masaru et il ne cessait de pensé à moi. Mais la guerre ne pouvait pas avancer avec ces pensés-là, donc il se penchait sérieusement sur son travail. Il cherchait des tactiques pour briser l'ennemi plus facilement et au plus vite avec les meilleurs effets de surprises. Il était très pointilleux sur les moindres détails car un grain de sable dans l'engrenage pourrait détruire tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Même si la fatigue le gagnait et qu'il n'avait pu se laver comme il l'aurait fait, rien ne le perturbera.

La toile de l'entrée de sa tente se soulevait légèrement, il sentait l'air frais rentrer, ce qui le fit frissonner un instant avant de poser son regard dessus :

- Hm?

- Seigneur Madara, un messager pour vous venant du clan.

- Fais-le entrer.

Un messager à cette heure-ci ? De plus venant du village, c'est que ça devait être assez important pour ne pas l'envoyer par faucon comme on le ferait d'habitude. Il savait très bien que le message était sans doute celui de son père. Il s'en doutait un peu en même temps, sinon à quoi bon envoyer quelqu'un le lui porter. La toile se soulevait de nouveau et une personne y entrait. Habillé en manteau d'hiver car oui, ici, il faisait très froid dans les hauteurs. Le capuchon rabattu sur la tête, la dite personne s'inclinait devant lui :

- Seigneur Madara, je viens de la part de Tajima-sama.

- Notre messager se transforme en messagère officielle ; raillait-il.

La jeune femme se redressait et enlevait son capuchon, il la regardait froidement, tout ce qui touchait à son père, il ne le supportait pas bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Il détaillait la messagère de son père, de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux noirs comme 99% du clan Uchiwa ainsi que des yeux noirs ébène. Mais cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui et il le savait, il évitait de trop la titiller sur certaines choses. Elle s'approchait de lui et lui tendit le parchemin qu'elle cachait dans son manteau. Il voulut la congédier mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça :

- Votre père à insister pour avoir une réponse immédiate.

- Hn!

Il dépliait le parchemin et commençait à le lire :

_« Mes salutations Madara,_

_Il est arrivé quelque chose de très fâcheux au village et je ne cesse de m'interroger sur ton implication dans cette affaire. Mon épouse, ta chère Luna Uchiwa à été enlevée par des hommes qui semblaient bien connaitre le village ainsi que son fonctionnement pour passer le Kekkei Genkai en toute tranquillité. Je me dis que même si tu étais en bataille rien ne t'empêchait d'agir contre moi. Je te donne une chance de tout me dire, sinon je devrais sévir et rallonger ton séjour au froid. Leiko, ici présente, fera foi de ton témoignage et je verrais à ne pas être trop sévère à ton encontre._

_En espérant avoir une réponse plus que satisfaisante de ta part._

_Ton père, Tajima Uchiwa »_

Madara fulminait intérieurement, ce qui était compréhensible quand on recevait un tel message. Mais il était prêt à sacrifier encore des mois ici, il le ferait pour me protéger de son ignoble père. Il ne savait que rien qu'à l'écriture que son père n'avait pas tout son sang froid en l'écrivant. Les lettres étaient légèrement tremblantes. Il se saisissait d'un parchemin vierge et d'un encrier sans dire un mot, le regard de la jeune toujours sur lui. Il commençait à écrire et elle suivait les mouvements de sa main, elle écarquillait les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il y écrivait. Il attendit que ça sèche avant de le replier et de le sceller à la cire d'un sceau.

Il lui tendit le parchemin, elle le prit :

- Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ?

Il la regardait avec un regard assez noir, il trouvait qu'elle avait une curiosité très mal placée mais il n'en fit rien. Il savait que quand son père allait lire le contenu du message, les autres seraient au courant peu de temps après :

- Oui, tu peux partir maintenant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Elle rangeait le parchemin dans son manteau avant de s'incliner devant lui et de repartir. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette histoire. Lui qui pensait que son père lâcherait l'affaire au bout d'un moment, il se trompait lourdement. Mais il y avait surtout beaucoup d'enjeux politiques, il savait qu'il ne m'aimait que pour ce que mon clan pouvait lui apporter. Voilà pourquoi il entamait autant de recherches sans ébruiter mon enlèvement. Si le seigneur Kurama, mon père, apprenait ça … Mais il ne pourrait rompre un contrat avec les Uchiwa car ils avaient cruellement besoin d'eux pour les protéger des Senju ou de bien d'autres clans.

Il reprit un parchemin vierge et son encre pour écrire encore, mais son écriture était plus douce et plus mesurée. Il scellait ensuite le parchemin et se couvrit correctement pour sortir non sans prendre une arme sur lui. Les lieux étaient assez calmes, la plupart des hommes dormaient pendant que d'autres montaient la garde du campement. Personne ne se posait de question quand ils le virent partir en dehors du campement. Il s'enfonçait dans la sombre forêt sur un chemin de terre.

Il fait vraiment très sombre mais il voyait très bien avec son sharingan, il marchait une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver à une croisée de chemin. Il regardait autour de lui et portait deux doigts à ses lèvres. Il se mit à siffler d'une façon assez particulière, très aigüe. Il attendit deux bonnes minutes avant que son sifflement porte ses fruits. Il y eu du bruit dans les fourrés pas loin de lui, une masse sombre en sortie de dedans. Un loup, un loup noir approchait de lui avec prudence avant de se matérialiser en quelque chose de plus humain.

Il ne dit rien et continuait de regarder la femme devant lui, elle était très grande, plus grande que lui. C'était assez rare de croiser des femmes comme celle-ci mais il n'y en avait que dans son clan que ça existait. Elle avait des yeux d'un verre émeraudes, fendus de deux pupilles ressemblant à celle des chats. Ses cheveux roux ne passaient pas non-plus inaperçus, rien chez cette femme n'était banal et il le savait éperdument. Elle s'inclinait légèrement devant lui, une autre femme-espionne de Madara dans ces contrées hostiles :

- Akane, j'ai une importante mission à te confier.

- Je vous écoute Seigneur Madara.

Il mit sa main dans son manteau et sorti le fameux parchemin, il le lui tendit. Elle le prit et le rangeait en sécurité sur elle. Elle le regardait de nouveau :

- Sur l'un des sommets, il y a une auberge reculée de toutes habitations, tu vois de laquelle je parle ?

- Bien sur, je connais les lieux comme ma poche.

- Dans cette auberge, il y a une femme, ma future épouse. Je veux que tu lui portes ce message de toute urgence sans te faire remarquer. Tu la reconnaitras, elle a un regard qui n'est pas banal.

La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications, elle ne faillirait pas à la tâche que son maître lui avait confié. Elle s'inclinait une dernière fois devant lui et reprit sa forme de louve avant de courir et de sortir de son champ de vision. Il fondait ses espoirs en elle et il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu. Après avoir scruté les environs une dernière fois, il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin du campement ou il pourrait enfin dormir un peu.

Je regardais Masaru et essayais de ne pas de rire. Ce matin, je déjeunais tranquillement seule dans la salle de l'auberge pendant qu'il était partit se laver. La salle était extrêmement calme et l'aubergiste préparait déjà le repas du midi. Masaru me rejoignit peu de temps après mais il cachait l'un de ses yeux. Je le regardais en lui demandant si ça allait. Il me murmurait un léger « oui » mais je n'en n'étais pas convaincue. Je lui pris le poignet et vis qu'il avait un magnifique œil au beurre noir. Quand il m'expliquait le comment du pourquoi, je m'empêchais de rire devant lui :

- Il fallait bien t'en douter, à force d'espionner le bain des femmes….

- Mouais mais bon voilà, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je cachais mon sourire, le pauvre Masaru avait beau être un tueur mais il avait aussi des besoins. Je lui dis que je lui mettrais une poche de glace au moins pour faire dégonfler tout ça. Nous finissions de déjeuner avant de rejoindre la porte de la chambre. J'allais l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'une femme lui saute dessus. Je pensais au départ que c'était l'une de celles qu'il avait tenté vainement de voir nue. Mais ce fut bien le contraire lorsque la jeune femme à la chevelure rousse sortit un kunai. Je sortis mon tanto et lui mis la lame sous la gorge, Masaru se relevait et la regardait :

- Toi ?

Ils semblaient bien se connaitre tous les deux, même trop bien, la jeune femme gardait de lui l'affreuse cicatrice sur son œil droit pour en témoigner.


	13. Chapter 13: Il a craqué

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? ; dit Masaru surprit.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait demander pourquoi Madara-sama t'a engagé ?!

Alors, elle était envoyée par Madara ? Si c'était le cas, ceux-là n'avaient pas fini de se bouffer le nez. Ils ne semblaient au courant l'un et l'autre qu'ils étaient tous les deux embauchés par le même homme. Je retirais mon tanto de dessous sa gorge et le rangeais, elle se relevait et me regardait dans les yeux. Je me demandais ce qu'elle me voulait, elle me tendit un parchemin, je le pris et l'ouvris. Il était bien de Madara :

_« Ma chère Luna-sama ;_

_Les nouvelles ne sont pas réjouissantes ici, voilà que tard dans la nuit j'ai reçu la messagère officielle de mon père. Il a des doutes sur moi alors je te demanderais de ne pas trop t'éloigner de l'auberge ainsi que de ne parler à personne à part à Masaru et à Akane que je t'ai envoyé. Si tu vois quelque chose de suspect, fais-en part à ton gardien et partez si nécessaire. Voilà deux semaines déjà que je suis sans toi et ça me manque, j'espère bientôt trouver un creux pour venir te voir et te serrer contre moi. Je pense chaque jour à toi et je ne doute pas que tu en fais de même mon amour._

_En espérant avoir des nouvelles réjouissantes de ta part._

_Madara Uchiwa »_

Si Tajima avait des doutes sur lui il fallait vraiment que je fasse très attention à moi. Je regardais Masaru, je lui demandais de commander du thé à faire porter dans ma chambre. Il partit même s'il ne faisait pas confiance à la nouvelle arrivante. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et la fis entrer en attendant. Je m'assis à une petite table de lit et pris le même parchemin que Madara ainsi que de l'encre. Je commençais à écrire ma réponse à ses mots avant de le replier et de le rendre à la femme.

Je l'invitais à s'asseoir, elle le fit et me regardait encore, je me demandais pourquoi elle me dévisageait comme ça :

- Il avait raison, vous avez un regard particulier.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Le votre est pas mal non-plu.

- On me le dit souvent aussi.

Je lui souris, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, je vis Masaru avec un plateau mais il s'obstinait à rester encore en dehors de la chambre. Je le regardais avec une mine boudeuse et le forçais à entrer même s'il ne voulait pas. Il posait le plateau sur la petite table et s'assit près de moi. J'allais faire le service mais la femme me prit la bouilloire des mains en me disant qu'avec mon rang ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Je soupirais, au diable le rang me disais-je, j'étais ici incognito alors le rang je m'en foutais bien. Elle nous servie, même Masaru avec un peu réticence. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait pu avoir entre eux deux.

Après une bonne heure de discussion, la jeune femme se relevait, il était temps pour elle de repartir auprès de Madara. Nous nous relevions de même, je rabattais ma capuche sur ma tête et nous sortions de la chambre. Nous descendions à l'étage du dessous pour sortir à l'extérieur. Je remerciais encore la fille d'être venue jusqu'ici, puis, elle repartit dans sa métamorphose de louve. Je me disais que si on se tenait tranquille on n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Leiko, la messagère de Tajima, arrivait au bout d'une nuit de voyage au village Uchiwa. Elle était soulagée de voir les grandes portes, elle n'avait plus qu'à apporter le message à Tajima et aller dormir. Elle entrait dans le village et longeait la grande rue pour aller directement à la maison du chef de clan. Une nouvelle domestique la reçue et allait prévenir son maître de son arrivée. Elle fut invitée à rejoindre le bureau du chef de clan et y entrait en s'inclinant devant lui avant de lui tendre le message de Madara. Il le prit et ouvrit le parchemin, elle attendait patiemment la réaction tant attendue de son maitre.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir froncer les sourcils et taper du poing sur le bureau en cerisier. S'il avait eu plus de force, la maison entière en aurait tremblée :

_« Mes salutations mon père,_

_Sur ce sujet, je n'ai rien à vous dire, portez donc vos soupçons sur moi, je n'en ai que faire. J'ai autre chose à faire que de répondre à vos diffamations._

_En espérant que vous receviez le message._

_Votre fils, Madara Uchiwa »_

- Non mais c'est une blague ?!

Il était vraiment très en colère, son fils lui manquait vraiment de respect encore une fois. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne lui répondrait pas poliment. Avec tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, ce n'était qu'un bon retour de bâton bien mérité. Il essayait de se calmer, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emporte comme ça, ce n'était pas le moment. On frappait de nouveau à la porte, la domestique entrait :

- Seigneur Tajima, un de vos généraux souhaite vous voir de toute urgence.

- Fais-le entrer.

Elle ressortit de la pièce, il posa son regard sur sa messagère :

- Je te rappellerais plus tard.

- Bien Tajima-sama.

Elle s'inclinait une nouvelle fois et sortie de la pièce en croisant le général de Tajima. L'homme assez imposant entrait dans la pièce :

- Je t'écoute.

- Nous avons réussi à mettre la main sur un des hommes qui a enlevé votre épouse.

Il se mit à sourire, il pensait que ce genre de chose était inespéré pour lui. Il se levait de son bureau et sortit de la pièce suivi de son général. Ils sortirent de la demeure et se dirigeait vers les prisons du clan. C'était bien un des hommes qui accompagnaient Masaru qu'ils avaient attrapé. Il était attaché par de lourdes chaines, il avait déjà subi un interrogatoire mais le chef de clan voulait entendre tout de sa bouche. Il arrivait devant lui et le regardait en faisant signe à ses hommes de les laisser seuls.

Il soulevait avec force la tête du mercenaire en activant ses sharingans de colère :

- Maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions, qui vous a envoyé enlever mon épouse ?

Mais il ne répondit pas, Tajima levait le poing et le frappait de toutes ses forces. Du sang coulait de la bouche de l'homme avant de cracher une ou deux dents au passage. Tajima soulevait encore sa tête et reposait une deuxièmes fois la question. Devant le mutisme de l'homme, il lui remit un coup de poing et se redressait. Il prit un kunai et commençait à l'aiguiser :

- Ma torture préférée se nomme le sourire de l'ange. Si tu ne veux pas la subir, je te conseil de parler et vite.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il voulait qu'on la sauve nous même….

Il approchait de lui avec le kunai :

- On commence à avancer, alors, qui vous a ordonné de prendre mon épouse ?

- Madara Uchiwa.

- Bien, alors deuxième question, qui a-t-il payé pour vous recruter ?

Il se tut de nouveau, avoir balancé le nom de son client était déjà bien assez pour lui. Mais Tajima n'avait plus la patience d'attendre, il était fatigué de tout ça. Il mit la pointe du kunai dans la bouche de l'homme et lui fit une entaille douloureuse au coin des lèvres. Il se retenait de crier de douleur :

- Dois-je répéter ma question ?

- Il se nomme Masaru, c'est un déserteur qui fait son bénéfice comme ça.

- Hm et ma dernière question, ou avez-vous déposé mon épouse ?

Il approchait le kunai de l'autre coté de ses lèvres, mais comme il ne répondait pas bien vite à son goût, il l'entaillait comme de l'autre coté. L'homme se mit à verser des larmes de douleur sans crier encore, s'il se mettait à crier maintenant, la peau de ses joues craquerait comme du parchemin et il souffrirait pendant des heures avant de mourir d'infection ou autre. Mais l'homme ne donnait pas l'information, Tajima soupirait :

- Je ne pensais pas en arriver jusque là.

Il lui mit un coup de pied entre les jambes, l'homme se mit à hurler de douleur et ses joues se déchiraient. Le sang coulait à flot, les entailles s'étaient ouvertes jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable et tout le monde le savait. Il hurlait comme un porc qu'on égorgeait mais Tajima en avait que faire. Il prit une poignée de sel dans un seau et se baissait à sa hauteur :

- Si tu réponds à ma question, on te recoudra ça et je ne te tuerais pas. Alors, ou est ma femme ?

- On l'a…. emmené dans les montagnes à la frontière du pays et de celui de la neige…. Après je ne sais pas….

- Bien, c'est déjà suffisant pour moi.

Il se mit à sourire cruellement, l'homme pensait qu'il allait se faire soigner mais Tajima était vraiment un être impitoyable. Il se mit derrière le mercenaire et passait son bras sous sa gorge. Le sel qu'il tenait dans son autre main, il le mit de force dans la bouche de son prisonnier qui hurlait encore plus de douleur. Il reprenait des poignées et le forçait à les avaler. Il le lâchait ensuite et le regardait. Oui, il allait servir d'exemple, on ne trahit pas les Uchiwa, jamais.

Il sortit des prisons et regardait ses hommes :

- Le sel va le vider en douce, dès qu'il sera mort, pendez-le donc dans un arbre près du village.

- Bien Tajima-sama.

Il repartit dans sa demeure pour se préparer à partir, il était proche de son but et il le savait.


	14. Chapter 14: Cache-cache avec le diable

Quelques jours passèrent encore, Madara pouvait souffler un peu mais pas s'absenter. Il continuait toujours à monter ses plans pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à la fin de cette bataille sans fin. Les shinobis du pays de la neige se montraient vraiment redoutable d'où la longueur de cette mission sans fin. Il espérait bientôt me rejoindre même ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, mais ses idylles allaient être de nouveau mises à l'épreuve.

Un message lui parvenait ce coup-ci par la voie des airs. Le faucon du village se posait sur un perchoir et piaillait pour annoncer son arrivée. Il sortit de sa tente et s'approchait de lui, voyant qu'il avait un message à sa patte, il décrochait le bout de papier et donnait un bout de viande au volatile. Il dépliait le message, sa mine se décomposait à sa lecture :

_«Madara;_

_Notre père vient de quitter le village avec plusieurs shinobis. Ils auraient eu les aveux d'un homme et il leur à donner l'emplacement de Luna. Il sait que c'est toi l'instigateur de tout ça mais il ne l'a pas ébruité. Je t'en pris, ne tente rien d'inconsidéré._

_Izuna Uchiwa »_

Alors ça faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils étaient partis du village. Le temps que le faucon arrive il en déduisait qu'ils ne devaient plus être très loin de notre position. Il brûlait le parchemin pour ne pas laisser de trace, il ne voulait pas que son petit frère ait des ennuis à cause de lui. Il enfilait son manteau et courut à travers le camp pour rejoindre la forêt. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, peut-être arriverait-il à stopper tout ça à temps ? Il arrivait à la croisée des chemins et ne prit pas le temps de souffler. Il se mit à siffler directement, l'arrivée d'Akane ne se fit pas attendre. Elle bondissait en dehors des fourrés et reprit sa forme humaine, elle s'inclina devant lui :

- Seigneur Madara, vous me semblez bien essoufflé…

- Pas le temps de parler, il faut que tu cours le plus vite possible vers Luna et la prévenir de partir immédiatement !

La jeune femme ne réfléchissait pas plus, vu le ton présent et rapide de son maître, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'elle fasse très vite, elle se retransformait en louve et se mit à détaler le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne voulait pas que j'ai des ennuis, je ne les méritais pas se disait-elle pendant le trajet. Elle ne voyait pas le paysage passer sous ses yeux tellement qu'elle courait vite. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, son maitre comptait sur elle.

J'étais dehors avec Masaru, nous ne nous promenions pas trop loin de l'auberge par prudence. Il n'avait plus son horrible œil au beurre noir, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que les femmes ici ne se laissaient pas faire. Et puis, en avoir une à protéger ne l'aidait pas non plus, je savais qu'il avait le regard baladeur, tant que ça ne restait que le regard… Il commençait à faire un peu moins froid ici, le printemps commençait à percer dans cette région et ça faisait du bien. L'herbe réapparaissait petit à petit malgré le gel de la nuit. J'espérais que la saison soit bonne pour que je puisse profiter de l'été.

Je m'assise dans l'herbe découverte et il en fit de même, on avait une belle vue de là ou on était. On pouvait voir toute la vallée en contre bas, elle commençait à déneiger elle aussi. Je le regardais, il semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Je pris une mèche de ses cheveux dans la main, ils étaient assez longs pour un homme comme ceux de Madara. Il tournait son regard vers moi :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mes cheveux ?

- Tu te brosses au moins une fois de temps en temps ? Ils sont pleins de nœuds.

Il secouait la tête, non, il ne les brossait jamais, il n'aimait pas ça. À quoi bon avoir de si longs cheveux pour ne pas s'en occuper ? Je sortis un kunai :

- Bah autant te les couper alors.

- Ah non ! Ne touchez pas à ça !

J'approchais le kunai et lui coupais l'un de ses nombreux nœuds. Il éloignait ses cheveux de moi :

- Vous êtes une vraie folle furieuse vous !

- Bah au moins si tu meurs, j'aurais de ton ADN et un jour on te clonera ^^

- Tsss, même pas en rêve, si je dois mourir je mourrais un point c'est tout.

Je souriais encore, il était drôle quand il s'y mettait lui aussi. Il ne méritait pas de mourir maintenant, c'était un homme vraiment courageux et intègre bien qu'il soit une vraie tête de mule. Je cueillis une fleur devant moi et la lui tendis en faisant un grand sourire. Au départ, il continuait à faire la moue, je la lui collais sous le nez pour qu'il réagisse. Il fit un sourire en coin et finissait par la prendre cette maudite fleur. Il la regardait, je lui baisais le front :

- Plus fâché après moi ?

- Hn, je ne serais pas fâché sauf si vous me posez encore des questions absurdes.

- Eh ! Tu ne l'es pas un peu toi aussi des fois ?

Il se mit à rire, il aimait bien m'embêter lui aussi, ce n'était pas un Uchiwa pour rien. Je fis la moue à mon tour, normalement, c'était moi qui prenais un malin plaisir à taquiner et non l'inverse. Il me regardait et me collait ma fleur sous mon nez mais je ne la pris pas. Il fit un mince sourire et me baisait le front à son tour. Je le regardais un peu surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça. Je lui souris aussi jusqu'à ce qu'une nuée d'oiseaux s'envolaient dans un bruit strident. Il se relevait brutalement, un loup surgissait du bois et courut dans notre direction :

- C'est Akane.

Je me relevais, elle reprit sa forme humaine, elle était complètement essoufflée, je me demandais bien pourquoi elle était là :

- Il faut que vous partiez et vite, Tajima et ses hommes ont eu l'information !

Masaru ne réfléchissait pas plus, il fallait faire vite. Il me prit par le poignet et nous courions jusqu'à l'auberge pour récupérer nos affaires ainsi que ses armes à lui. Nous rentrions dans la salle principale, il y avait encore plein de monde. À peine nous faisions un pas dans l'auberge qu'un homme entrait en panique dedans :

- Des shinobis approchent ! Cassez-vous vite !

Les gens ici en avaient une peur bleue et ce fut la panique, Masaru ne voulait pas me faire prendre le risque de remonter à l'étage, c'était un véritable piège à rat. Il s'approchait de l'aubergiste et lui mit un kunai sous la gorge :

- Cachez-la sous le comptoir et pas un mot, sinon, je vous tue.

Il me fit grimper par-dessus le bar et je me recroquevillais sous le comptoir en dehors de la vue de n'importe qui. J'espérais qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, avec Akane, ils montèrent à l'étage pour récupérer ses affaires mais il eu une toute autre idée. Il voulait rendre service à Madara en tuant Tajima ici et maintenant. Il fit coucher la jeune femme dans le lit et la recouvrit, elle faisait en sorte d'être dos à la porte. Il fermait les volets pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il pensait vraiment que ça allait marcher si tout se passait bien en bas.

Les hommes de Tajima et lui-même firent irruption dans l'auberge, les gens avaient fuis, ils le savaient. L'aubergiste essayait de garder son calme même si dans cette situation c'était difficile. Tajima s'approchait du comptoir et posait un portrait dessiné sur un parchemin devant lui :

- Je cherche cette femme, elle serait accompagnée d'un homme, l'auriez-vous vu dans le coin ces temps-ci ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, désolé.

Il ne le croyait pas, rien qu'à regarder sa façon de bouger ou de parler. Mais Tajima avait d'autres moyens de le faire parler. Il sortit une bourse de sa ceinture et la posait sur le bar, l'aubergiste avalait sa salive, il se demandait bien ce qui allait lui arriver. L'Uchiwa le regardait de nouveau :

- Qu'avez-vous à proposer à mes hommes et moi ? Nous avons fait un long chemin pour venir ici.

Il levait son doigt et pointait l'étage :

- Du vin ?

Il pointait son doigt vers la sortie de l'auberge :

- De l'eau ?

Puis, il le pointait une dernière fois sur le bois du bar :

- Ou du saké peut-être ?

L'aubergiste savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'il ne donnait pas l'un de ces trois choix, il allait mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir, c'était bien humain tout ça. Il prit la bourse :

- Je peux vous proposer du vin.

- Bien, faites donc.

Il se détournait du comptoir et se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage avec ses hommes. Je soufflais de soulagement bien que j'étais déçue que cet homme leur ait indiqué l'étage. Mais je faisais confiance à Masaru, il allait trouver un plan pour nous sortir de là. Mais il fallait que je profite de ce moment pour m'enfuir. Je regardais à travers les planches du comptoir, un Uchiwa était resté en bas pour surveiller. C'était bien ma veine, en espérant qu'ils repartent très vite.

Tajima et ses hommes arrivèrent à l'étage et commençaient à fouiller les chambres de fond en comble jusqu'à arriver devant la dernière. Il fit signe à ses hommes de surveiller le couloir, il fit glisser la porte de la chambre. Il posait son regard sur le lit et vit une masse qui lui tournait le dos dedans. Il sourit et rangeait son katana avant d'approcher prudemment. Il arrivait près d'Akane qui tenait fermement le manche d'un kunai. Il se mit à genoux derrière elle et passait sa main sur sa joue :

- Aller ma belle, il est l'heure de se réveiller…

Elle se retournait brusquement en fendant l'air avec son kunai. Il eut à peine le temps de se reculer, la pointe lui frôlait le visage. Il mit la main sur son katana et Akane se redressait. Il n'était pas surprit de voir que ce n'était pas sa douce dans ce lit. Masaru surgissait derrière lui et lui plantait sa lame dans le dos. Mais l'effet qu'il cherchait ne fut pas le bon et c'est là qu'il su son erreur. Sa lame fut comme engloutie, un clone explosif. Les hommes de Tajima s'étaient déjà éloignés de la chambre en sentant que le piège avait fonctionné. Masaru courut vers Akane, il passait son bras autour de sa taille. Le clone explosa, son souffle les projetait contre les volets de la chambre. Le bois craquait et ils firent une chute libre d'un étage pour se retrouver à l'extérieur.

Le regard de Masaru se posait un instant sur le ciel, il savait qu'il avait lamentablement échoué cette fois-ci. Il essayait de se redresser mais son épaule semblait déboitée. Il tournait son regard vers Akane, la jeune femme était inconsciente, surement assommée par la chute. Il sentit une lame contre sa gorge, ils furent entourés par plusieurs Uchiwa, la partie était finie pour eux.

J'avais entendue l'explosion, j'avais mes mains devant ma bouche pour ne pas crier. J'espérais qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils avaient fuis avant. Je ne faisais toujours pas de bruit, j'entendis de nouveau des pas sur le plancher de l'auberge. Tajima, le vrai, entrait et regardait de nouveau l'aubergiste :

- Je pensais que j'avais été clair ? Le vin avait un arrière goût amer.

Il ne put dire quoique ce soit, l'Uchiwa le prit par les cheveux et plaquait avec force sa tête sur le comptoir avant de sortir un tanto accroché dans son dos. Il levait la lame au-dessus de la tête de l'homme et la lui plantait dedans. Le bout de la lame traversait le comptoir et passait pas loin de ma tête. Il lâchait les cheveux de l'homme mort, le sang coulait le long de la lame et quelques goutes perlaient sur mon visage. Je tremblais de peur mais il ne fallait pas que je bouge. Je l'entendais soupirer, il en avait marre de jouer.

Je l'entendis passer de l'autre coté du bar, j'étais cachée par un tissu qui cachait le trou. Il s'approchait de l'alcool et prit une bouteille de saké. Il commençait à en boire un peu jusqu'à ce que sa voix me glace le sang :

- Tu sais Luna, personne ne viendra te chercher maintenant.

Je n'avais plus le choix, je ne voulais pas revenir avec lui. Je me glissais en dehors de ma cachette assez rapidement pour rejoindre la porte de derrière. Mais à peine j'avais montré le bout de mon nez, qu'il m'attrapait la cheville. Je tombais à plat ventre et sentis qu'il me tirait à lui avec un air de triomphe sur son visage. Il me forçait à me mettre sur le dos et mit tout son poids sur moi, il me tenu les poignets et m'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il puait le saké, c'était infect :

- Oh oui, ça m'avait tellement manqué. Tu vas voir quand on sera à la maison tout ce que tu vas prendre mon amour.

- Je ne veux pas!

Il avait dit ça avec un ton entre folie et excitation. Quand il disait ça, il ne se loupait jamais. Il m'embrassait encore avant de m'endormir, nous avions perdue la manche.


	15. Chapitre 15: L'espoir vain

Je me sentais ballotée dans tous les sens, c'était vraiment très inconfortable. J'ouvris les yeux assez difficilement, la nuit commençait à tomber, il commençait à faire très sombre. Je voyais le sol passer devant mes yeux, il me portait comme un sac à patates sur son épaule. J'en avais mal au ventre tant que ça faisait des heures que j'étais appuyée comme ça. Je tournais la tête sur ma droite, Akane et Masaru avaient les mains attachées et marchaient derrière deux Uchiwa pendant que les autres étaient plus en arrière.

Nous étions encore loin d'arriver au village, pour ce soir c'était cuit. Il se tournait vers ses hommes :

- On va dormir ici cette nuit et demain, on repartira tôt.

- Bien Tajima-sama.

Nous allions jusque dans une clairière pas très loin de là ou nous étions, il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner du chemin mais être assez loin pour ne pas être vu. Il ne voulait pas que des ennemis nous tombent dessus alors qu'ils étaient si peu. Ils attachèrent Masaru et Akane solidement contre un arbre. Trois de ses hommes partirent en forêt chercher de quoi se nourrir, boire et allumer un feu pendant que deux autres restaient à surveiller. Il m'enlevait enfin de son épaule mais il me tenait le poignet pour ne pas que je m'enfuis.

Il me fit asseoir près de lui, il me faisait mal cet idiot. Je tirais sur mon poignet pour qu'il me lâche mais il tenait bon. Il me prit par la gorge et rapprochait son visage du mien :

- Je te conseil de ne pas faire l'idiote ; murmura t-il.

- Au moins on verra comment vous me traitez.

Il se mit à ricaner :

- Je peux te traiter de toutes les façons que je veux, tu es ma femme et tu m'appartiens.

Il m'embrassait, je tournais la tête mais il insistait comme à chaque fois. Il aurait même été capable de me prendre ici et maintenant même devant ses hommes. Mais il voulait quand même être décent devant eux et ne fit rien. Masaru nous regardait de loin, il fulminait intérieurement, s'il n'aurait pas échoué, on n'en serait pas là. Il ne supportait pas de le voir me traiter comme ça, je ne le méritais pas :

- Ne la touche pas !

Il se retirait de mes lèvres en faisant un cruel sourire, il tournait lentement son regard vers lui. Ses sharingans étaient de nouveaux actifs, il se mit à ricaner comme il en avait l'habitude. Un jeunot qui lui disait ça, c'était bien plus que drôle pour lui :

- Sinon quoi Masaru ? Tu vas vouloir me trancher la tête ? Me torturer peut-être ?

- Tu n'as toujours été qu'un sale rat Tajima ! Tu ne la mérite pas espèce de fumier !

Il me lâchait le poignet et se relevait, ses hommes regardaient le spectacle avec intérêt. Ils savaient que leur chef était capable du meilleur comme du pire dans ces cas-là. Derrière ses airs amusés pouvait parfois se cacher la pire de ses colères et j'étais bien placée pour le savoir plus que n'importe qui ici. Il s'approchait de ce pauvre Masaru qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre de ses seuls poings :

- Ma douce, on dirait qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Mais ma question est, est-ce que tu tiens à lui ?

- Bien plus que vous en tout cas ! ; crachais-je.

Il tournait son regard flamboyant vers moi, la colère déformait son visage. Il n'aurait cru que j'aurais pu lui répondre ainsi, surtout pas comme ça. Pourtant je savais bien ce qu'il allait arriver se disait-il. N'avait-il pas donné un avertissement en faisant emmener Kami en exécution publique ? En éloignant Madara de moi ? Non, pour lui, il se disait que ça n'était pas suffisant pour que je comprenne même s'il m'avait brisé les os.

Il prit la gorge de Masaru dans sa main et la resserrait, il avait du mal à respirer, il se débattait comme une beau diable. Je me relevais et courus vers eux pour qu'il arrête, je lui sautais sur le dos. La peur pouvait me faire faire des choses que moi-même je pouvais parfois ignorer. Il me passait par-dessus lui et je tombais sur le dos, ma respiration se coupait net, il mit la main sur son tanto et le dégainait. Il abattit la lame sur moi mais la lame s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Sa main tremblait, il me regardait dans les yeux.

J'avais du mal à respirer, la peur avait comme contractée tous mes muscles. J'ai crue que j'allais mourir étouffée, dans un sens ça n'aurait pas été plus mal. Ma respiration était très sifflante, c'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais lui, il avait tout de suite repéré le problème et pas des moindres. Une fine branche de bambou traversait ma poitrine, en me faisant tomber, il m'avait littéralement empalé dessus. Je n'avais pas mal, c'était ça le pire.

Il coupa la branche au pied en passant la lame de son arme sous mon dos. Il m'éloignait d'eux et me couchait plus loin. Le seul médecin du groupe était partit en forêt, je crachais du sang, il me regardait dans les yeux. Son regard, je ne l'oublierais jamais car jamais celui-ci je l'avais encore vu. Quand il me frappait, ses coups étaient mesurés pour ne pas que je succombe mais là…

Les deux autres sifflaient assez fort pour que ceux du bois entendent et qu'ils se dépêchent de revenir en vitesse. Il soulevait ma tête pour éviter que je sois complètement allongée, il se penchait à mon oreille alors que je sentais mon corps me lâcher :

- Je t'interdis de mourir ; murmura t-il.

Un voile noir s'installait devant mes yeux et je perdis connaissance.

Quand je rouvris les yeux plus tard, je pouvais déjà voir l'aube pointer à l'horizon. J'étais couchée sur le dos, un feu de camp brûlait encore. Je tournais la tête sur le coté, Masaru et Akane dormaient ainsi que les autres Uchiwa sauf un. Tajima était assit, ma tête était posée sur l'une de ses cuisses, il avait dû veiller toute la nuit. Il passait sa main sur ma joue doucement, c'était bien rare quand il le faisait.

Je passais mes mains là ou j'avais été transpercée, il n'y avait plus rien à part des traces de mon sang sur mon kimono. Je me redressais, j'avais mal à ma nuque à cause de ses jambes raides. Je me la fis craquer un coup et le regardais. Il penchait sa tête et m'embrassait, je n'y répondis pas et ça le frustrait au fond de lui. Il se levait et attrapait un bol, au-dessus du feu, il y avait une espèce de petite marmite de voyage. Il l'ouvrit et remplissait le bol avant de me le tendre. Je le pris et sentais ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'était une sorte de soupe de plantes comestibles. Il y avait aussi un peu de viande qu'il avait mit dedans.

Je commençais à manger un peu, il vint s'asseoir dans mon dos et me tirait à lui, je me retrouvais assise entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse. Le plus malheureux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait chaud et que j'aurais voulus me blottir mais je ne l'aimais pas et si je commençais à déborder de ma ligne de conduite, il penserait que je commencerais à l'aimer. Mais il fit le boulot à ma place, il passait ses bras autour de ma taille et collait sa tête contre la mienne. J'avais sursautée quand il l'avait fait, il me faisait vraiment peur et ses moments de tendresses étaient bien trop rares pour que je puisse y faire confiance.

Je continuais de manger même quand il passait son nez dans mes cheveux alors qu'il savait que je détestais ça. J'avais l'impression qu'un clébard me reniflait comme avant de marquer son territoire. Sauf qu'il n'en n'était pas un et que je n'étais pas un arbre ou on pouvait uriner dessus. Je sursautais encore plus quand il vint coller ses lèvres contre mon cou, je bougeais mon épaule pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter mais il ne le fit pas. Il continuait encore en marquant bien ma peau d'un suçon. Je sentais au bas de mes reins quelque chose de dur et ne cherchais pas plus loin, il était en érection.

Ses mains se crispaient à ma taille, je ne voulais pas et encore moins ici à la vue de tous. Je gémissais quand il passait sa langue dans mon cou, il connaissait tous mes points sensibles. Je posais mon bol et essayais de me retirer de son étreinte mais il ne me lâchait et puis murmura :

- Tout compte fait, je ne tiens plus.

Il se levait et me tirait par le poignet pour m'entrainer derrière un arbre plus loin. Je me débattais, je voulais crier mais il mit sa main sur ma bouche en me plaquant contre l'arbre en question. Il me bloquait de tout son poids pendant que de sa main libre, il commençait à baisser mon pantalon. J'avais beau lui mordre la main, il ne se retirait pas ayant l'habitude de la douleur. Il descendit dans la foulée mon bas et plaquait sa main entre mes jambes ainsi que de jouer avec ses doigts. Mon corps me trahissait, des frissons me parcouraient. Il sourit, il m'embrassait pour étouffer mes gémissements.

Il descendit son pantalon à lui pour glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles puis, son sous vêtement de même. Il n'avait jamais prit de femme contre un arbre et il allait innover ça. Il me soulevait contre l'arbre et se calait entre mes jambes tout en m'embrassant encore. Il mit une main sur mes fesses et l'autre derrière mes épaules avant de me prendre. Je dû serrer mes jambes autour de sa taille tant que la position était inconfortable pour moi.

Mes larmes coulaient quand il fit ses va et viens, je me sentais tellement honteuse d'être si faible face à lui. Il y allait très fort tant que ça lui plaisait m'arrachant des gémissements à chaque coup de reins. Il aimait vraiment ça et jamais il n'avait connu pareille jouissance. Il vint plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé mais il s'en fichait, il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait depuis des jours. Il serrait fortement ses bras autour de moi, nous restions comme ça pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se retire de moi et remontait son pantalon.

Je me sentais encore salie une fois de plus, je remontais aussi mon pantalon bien que je sentais sa semence couler entre mes jambes et c'était fortement désagréable. Il m'embrassait encore et encore puis, nous sortions de cette cachette pour rejoindre le feu. Je m'assis au sol pendant qu'il réveillait ses hommes, dans moins d'une heure, nous allions partir et dans quelques unes, nous serions revenus au village. Le village ou je serais de nouveau séquestrée, ou Masaru allait être enfermé ainsi qu'Akane. Bref, un méchant retour au point de départ.


	16. Chapitre 16: Je ne te connais pas

Notre arrivée au village ne passait pas inaperçue, à peine avions-nous passés les grandes portes de garde que des Uchiwa se réunissaient autour de nous. Tajima me tenait le bras comme un époux heureux d'avoir sa femme à ses cotés, encore une fois pour faire bonne impression. Masaru et Akane furent emmenés directement dans les prisons du village pendant que des femmes vinrent vers moi. Elles s'inclinaient devant nous mais je ne disais rien il n'y avait rien à dire.

Une des domestiques de la maison arrivait près de nous en disant à Tajima que tout avait été préparé pour notre retour. Il acquiesçait et s'excusait auprès des autres mais il était fatigué et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait. Personne ne trouvait à redire et il m'entrainait jusqu'à la demeure. Les autres nous attendaient dedans, ils nous regardaient en attendant les instructions. Beaucoup de choses avaient été préparé comme le bain et la chambre. Il ordonnait qu'on fasse à manger le temps que nous serions au bain. Ils partirent et il m'entrainait à la salle de bain, l'eau était déjà tirée et chauffée.

Je me déshabillais, mes vêtements étaient foutus, il y avait du sang de partout dessus et mon kimono était complètement troué. Je mis ça dans un panier et allais directement dans le bain. Il se déshabillait lui aussi et m'y rejoignit. Ce fut le calme plat entre nous deux, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il me parle et lui luttait contre le sommeil qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Le corps humain avait ses limites et encore plus à son âge et il le savait.

Je me lavais les cheveux pendant qu'il posait son regard sur moi, il souriait en coin. Je ne supportais pas quand il faisait ça, je ne savais jamais à ces moments là quelles idées perverses lui passaient par la tête. Mais étrangement, il ne voulait rien en ce moment même. Je me rinçais et sortis de suite de l'eau, voulant rester le moins possible avec lui trop près de moi. Je me séchais et commençais à coiffer mes cheveux, je pensais qu'ils avaient bien besoin d'être coupés. Je sortis de la salle d'eau et ouvris mon armoire pour me changer, il me rejoignit peu de temps après et s'habillait lui aussi.

Nous partions ensuite dans la cuisine ou le repas était déjà dressé, je m'assis à table et il en fit de même. Je commençais à manger, je ne disais rien :

- J'espère que tu n'essayeras plus de me fuir.

Je ne lui répondis pas, tant que je pourrais le fuir, je le ferais même si ça devait me couter très cher. Il ne supportait pas mon silence, la domestique était encore là, elle ne disait rien. Il frappait du poing sur la table, je sursautais et échappais mon bol qui se fracassait dessus :

- Réponds-moi !

- Vous me faites déjà assez de tort pour que je vous donne une simple réponse.

- Espèce de petite insolente, tu as de la chance que je sois fatigué sinon je t'aurais corrigée depuis bien longtemps !

Je fis un sourire en coin, comme si la fatigue était une bonne excuse. Il se faisait vieux, voilà tout. La domestique nettoyait le bol que j'avais échappé et m'en resservit un autre mais Tajima le retirait et le lui redonnait. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle torture à m'infliger, il retirait toute la nourriture que j'avais sous le nez :

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, on va commencer alors.

- Hn, comme si ça me faisait peur.

Il me gifla assez fortement, c'était la réflexion de trop. Je tenais ma joue qui me brûlait, même fatigué il avait encore de la force dans les mains. Je lui lançais un regard noir, il se mit à ricaner, je commençais à en avoir l'habitude mais pas la nouvelle domestique, elle reculait de la table en tremblant :

- C'est que tu ferais presque peur Luna.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, il se disait que je reprenais bien trop d'assurance depuis que j'étais partie d'ici mais il allait changer ça encore une fois. Il finissait de manger et bu son saké avant de se relever, il me prit par le poignet et me fit sortir de la cuisine. Il me trainait jusqu'à la chambre et me poussait dans le lit. Il fermait les volets et vint se coucher, il réglerait ça quand il se sera reposer comme il le fallait. Je devais m'attendre au pire avec lui.

Masaru regardait le plafond de sa prison, il réfléchissait. Il essayait de savoir ou ça n'avait pas collé, pourtant, il avait été prudent mais pas assez. Pour lui, ça ne devait être que l'une de ses proches connaissances qui l'avait balancé. Oui, il ne voyait que ça, il repassait ses plans depuis le début en tête, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il soupirait, il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse le trahir comme ça, surtout pas lui. Il avait pourtant mit les autres en garde, le jour ou on le poignardait dans le dos, que ce soit un ami, un frère ou même son propre enfant, il serait impitoyable. Mais malheureusement pour lui, celui qui avait fait ça était mort dans d'atroces souffrances mais pas de sa main.

Akane était enfermée dans une autre cellule pour éviter qu'ils communiquent tous les deux. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore retrouvée se disait-elle ? Elle avait confiance en Madara mais là, c'était un peu de trop pour elle. Elle se retrouvait en territoire ennemi et en plus de ça, elle était à plusieurs heures de son clan. Personne ne saurait ou elle avait atterrit et puis, attaquer le village même des Uchiwa serait du pur suicide. Elle soupirait encore, elle espérait qu'un miracle les tire de là.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans toute la prison, Masaru posait son regard sur les grilles qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il vit une ombre s'avancer et s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle obstruait la seule lumière des lieux. Puis, elle s'arrêtait devant sa grille à lui, le regardant avec ses sharingans activés. Il se redressait et en fit de même, c'était une femme.

Leiko le regardait froidement en ne faisant aucun bruit, même la respiration de la jeune femme semblait inexistante tant qu'elle était silencieuse. Ses yeux reflétaient une immense haine que l'homme en ressentait de drôles d'effets, il se demandait pourquoi cette fille avait autant de haine envers lui ? Et puis, l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux, elle avait beaucoup changée en onze ans :

- Leiko…

- La ferme !

Il se tut, elle avait vraiment changée mais il se disait aussi que de l'avoir abandonnée n'avait pas arrangé leurs relations. Il était la seule famille qu'elle avait, il n'était jamais revenu la voir. Il n'avait jamais envoyé un signe de vie, pas un mot, absolument rien. Elle s'est retrouvée seule du jour au lendemain avec le déshonneur sur elle d'avoir eue un frère qui avait trahi le clan et qui avait déserté. Ici, on détestait les traitres et en faisant partie de ses liens proches, elle fut détestée aussi. Elle avait longtemps souffert de ce poids qu'elle jugeait injuste.

Mais elle avait su se battre et envoyer paitre le premier qui le lui faisait remarquer. Elle était devenue une femme de caractère et bien plus froide que le fils Senju qui était pourtant réputé pour être l'être le plus froid de ces contrées. Tajima l'avait prit à son service car il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance à elle, il l'avait observé longtemps avant de prendre une telle décision bien sûr ! Il était aussi calculateur que son fils, un trait de caractère chez pratiquement tous les Uchiwa :

- Tu as trahis le clan, j'espère que tu vas bientôt mourir pour laver le déshonneur que tu as jeté sur notre famille.

- Alors tu es donc du coté de ce fumier.

- Tajima-sama a été bon avec moi, il m'a fait confiance alors que tu nous as trahi.

Il se mit à rire, quels genres d'absurdités elle pouvait bien débiter devant lui. Oui, elle avait trop changée, c'était limite s'il se demandait si elle n'avait pas subie un lavage de cerveau pour lui sortir de telles foutaises :

- Il a fait tout ça pour son propre profit, le jour ou il ne voudra plus de toi, il se débarrassera de ta pauvre personne sans que les autres s'en souci.

- Au moins, j'aurais servie mon clan avec dignité.

Il soupirait, elle était vraiment irrécupérable, il pensait qu'il avait totalement perdu sa petite sœur chérie. Pourtant, avant tout ça, ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien et rien ne pouvait les séparer à part les missions bien sûr :

- J'espère que tu subiras la même chose que ton coéquipier, une mort lente et douloureuse.

Maintenant, il avait eu sa réponse, c'était bien l'un de ses quatre compagnons qui l'avait trahi. Oh ! Il n'en doutait pas qu'il avait dû souffrir le bougre, Tajima était intraitable avec ses prisonniers surtout quand on touchait de trop près à ses affaires. Il avait la sale réputation de ne jamais laisser ressortir ses victimes d'ici. D'ailleurs, les traces de sang séchées sur les murs et le parterre de sa prison lui en donnaient plus que la preuve.

Elle tournait le dos à la grille et allait repartir à ses occupations :

- Je sais que je suis impardonnable mais tu es toujours ma petite sœur et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Elle se figeait un instant, il pensait qu'elle allait se raviser mais la réponse lui coupait le souffle :

- Je ne te connais pas moi, je n'ai jamais eu de frère.

Puis, elle reprit son chemin pour sortir de là. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui sortirait ça un jour après tout ce qu'il avait fait après la mort de leurs parents. Oui, Tajima lui avait retiré la dernière chose qui comptait pour lui, une grosse partie de son âme et de son amour propre.

Madara regardait le corps de l'aubergiste, sa tête était toujours clouée au comptoir avec le tanto de son père. Il l'avait bien reconnu, normalement, ils ne laissaient jamais de traces de leur passage mais là, Tajima avait dû prévoir que son fils viendrait ici. Un avertissement de son passage qui restait en travers de la gorge du ténébreux.

Ne voyant pas Akane revenir, il avait été prit de panique. Il avait attendu des heures sur la croisée des chemins, quand la nuit avait commencé à venir, c'est là qu'il ne se fit plus d'illusions. Il avait attendu que la nuit passe avant de se mettre en route vers l'auberge. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du attendre aussi longtemps. Il n'aurait pas du envoyer Akane là-bas, il aurait du y aller lui-même pour me sortir à temps et me protéger de son père.

À l'heure qu'il était, il savait déjà que nous étions arrivés au village et il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa rage était immense mais tant que son père était le chef du clan, il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il le tuait, le clan entier le détesterait pour son geste et ça serait irréversible. Il allait devoir attendre la fin de sa mission pour espérer me revoir. Il espérait que je tienne jusqu'à son retour, oui, si s'en est le contraire, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. L'amour pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi même à pousser un homme à tuer tous ceux qui lui sont chers pour arriver à ses fins même s'il savait éperdument qui pouvait se perdre dans les ténèbres et se noyer dans la haine.


	17. Chapitre 17: Entre soeurs

Voilà déjà trois mois que nous étions revenus au village des Uchiwa, trois longs mois de supplice que je vivais chaque jour. Depuis le soir où il m'avait supprimé mon repas, je n'avais pas mangé pendant plus d'une semaine avant de le supplier de me donner à manger. J'étais devenue faible, trop faible face à lui. Il m'avait brisé jusqu'à l'âme et il en savourait les effets, j'étais devenue plus docile qu'avant.

Masaru et Akane sont restés enfermer dans la prison depuis tout ce temps là aussi, je me demandais bien pourquoi il les gardait aussi longtemps. Dans son esprit de tordu, il ne valait mieux pas essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je me doutais un peu qu'ils les tenaient pour mettre encore plus Madara au pied du mur quand il rentrerait ici. Encore quelques mois à attendre, c'était bien trop long pour moi mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Voilà plus de trois mois que Koyuki ne m'avait pas vu non plus, personne ne lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Ses fiançailles avec Izuna avaient été officialisées sans ma présence et elle vivait avec le jeune frère de Madara dans une maison. Il avait été gentil avec elle, tout le contraire de son père et quand il voyait les effets dévastateurs de la violence, il se refusait à l'appliquer sur elle. Après tout, elle était encore jeune, elle ne venait de n'avoir que quatorze ans alors que son ainée allait sur ses dix-neuf.

Il ne l'avait jamais forcée à entrer dans son lit ni même demander plus que des baisers et des câlins. Il n'était pas pressé lui et elle le savait. Au début, ça avait été dur pour elle d'accepter les conditions du contrat mais au fur et à mesure, elle apprenait à le connaitre et à l'aimer petit à petit. Elle se l'était avoué elle-même, il était ce qu'un autre ne serait pas avec elle. Rare était les hommes comme lui et elle mesurait la chance inestimable qui s'était offerte à elle.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là, il était partit en mission mais il reviendrait dans la soirée lui avait-il assuré. Il était partit avec un de ses éternels sourires et elle aimait ça, il avait vraiment confiance en lui. Elle tournait en rond chez elle, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et elle pensait venir enfin me voir. Mais ce qui la stoppait dans ses entrains, c'était Tajima. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'un bon œil bien qu'il allait être son beau-père. Elle l'accusait en silence d'être la cause de mes absences auprès d'elle. Elle aussi avait besoin de sa grande sœur pour la conseiller et la rassurer.

Elle sortit de chez elle pour longer la grande rue du village pour arriver devant l'immense demeure de Tajima. On ne pouvait pas la louper de toute façon tant qu'elle était impressionnante. Elle arrivait devant la porte et attrapait la chaînette de la clochette à l'entrée. Elle la fit sonner et attendit, elle redoutait le pire. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après, la nouvelle domestique la regardait et s'inclinait devant elle :

- Bonjour Koyuki- sama.

- Bonjour, est-ce que ma sœur est là ? Je voudrais la voir si c'est possible.

- Elle déjeune du coté des jardins, je vais vous y conduire.

Elle passait devant elle et la conduisait sur le coté de la demeure, j'étais assise sur la terrasse entrain de boire mon thé. Je regardais le bassin de carpes koï, j'étais perdue dans mes pensés jusqu'à en sortir, interpellée par la domestique :

- Luna-sama, votre sœur souhaite vous voir.

Je levais le regard vers elle et fis un mince sourire, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Je remerciais Mae et la congédiais jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin d'elle, elle repartie dans la demeure pendant que je serrais ma sœur contre moi. Un petit brin de bonheur dans mes jours les plus sombres, elle s'assit près de moi :

- Ton époux n'est pas là ?

- Non, il avait une réunion importante ce matin. Je suis un peu en paix comme ça.

- Je te comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

Je hochais la tête, bien qu'il se soit calmé depuis quelques jours, je le redoutais encore. Néanmoins, ces quelques jours de répit on permit d'effacer les dernières traces qu'il m'avait laissées sur le corps. Ça m'arrangeait, je ne voulais pas que ma petite sœur les voit, Izuna n'avait pas dû le lui dire. Il m'avait vu une fois après l'une de ses colères, il n'avait pas osé me regarder tellement que j'étais marquée. Je le comprenais :

- C'est moi ou t'as prit un peu de poids ?

- Tu n'es pas la seule à me le faire remarquer, lui aussi trouve que j'ai un peu grossie. Il a dit qu'il m'enverrait voir un médecin pour voir si je n'étais pas malade.

- Ça serait plus judicieux, en ce moment, les gens tombent tout le temps malade.

Ça je l'avais remarquée, combien de nos domestiques avaient dû être congédiés à cause d'une grippe ou même pire. Les maladies se propageaient très vite en ce moment et on évitait de faire venir des gens trop malade ici. Lui, il se disait qu'à son âge ça pouvait lui faire assez mal et ce n'était pas le moment. Bien que nous soyons en période estivale, les pluies de ces derniers jours n'avaient arrangées personne.

Mae revenue avec un thé même si je n'avais rien demandé, il était pour ma sœur. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part, les jeunes filles ici étaient vraiment des crèmes comparé à d'autres maisons ou certaines étaient de vraies garces finies. Je sais que Tajima avait du mal à supporter ma mauvaise tête mais il aurait encore moins supporté des domestiques comme ça. Ma sœur remerciait encore la domestique qui repartie de nouveau.

Pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, je lui proposais de jouer au Ko. J'installais la table de jeu, elle prit les pions blancs et moi les noirs. C'était un jeu de stratégie qui pourrait s'apparenter au Shogi mais dans celui-ci, c'était plus un stratège de militaire. Nous avions chacune nos pions, un pion représentait un soldat et les cases du jeu étaient en quelque sorte des territoires à conquérir. Dès qu'un pion était encerclé par des pions de couleur opposé, il était dit « prisonnier » et le vainqueur est celui qui aura le plus de pions sur la table. Notre père souhaitait que nous sachions au moins jouer à ces jeux là car ils affutaient notre sens de l'observation et de réflexion.

Au bout d'une petite heure, aucune de nous deux ne voulaient lâcher le morceau. Même si ça devait durer pendant des heures, je garderais mes positions, je ne supportais pas perdre. Ma sœur était bien placée pour le savoir, je pouvais rentrer dans une colère noire lorsque je perdais à un jeu. Et bien sûr, je traitais souvent les gens au passage de tricheurs bien que mes défaites venaient de moi :

- Je sens que je vais te mettre K-O ; me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Alors là, n'y compte pas ma vieille.

Je posais un autre pion et gobais l'un des siens, c'était une telle jouissance, je sentais que j'allais gagner. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le parquet de la terrasse mais rien ne devait me déconcentrer. C'était lui, il était revenu de sa réunion, il arrivait derrière ma sœur qui sursautait. Elle le regardait et allait se lever pour partir mais il lui disait de continuer. Elle le fit, il regardait la table de jeu. Il savait bien que j'étais décidée à ne pas lâcher la chose. Mais il était déjà midi et il avait faim bien que ça lui faisait plaisir de me voir jouer à un tel jeu. Il avait toujours pensé jusque là que je ne savais rien faire de ma tête et de mes mains à part être une langue de vipère.

Il regardait encore le plateau, il se décidait d'abréger la partie lui-même. Il prit un pion à ma sœur et le posait dans une seule et unique case. J'écarquillais les yeux :

- Échec ma chère, à part remettre un de tes pions au prochain tour tu auras perdue.

Il avait raison le bougre, j'aurais beau placer un pion n' importe où, il aurait gagné. Je serrais les poings pendant que ma sœur se mit à sourire :

- Tu vois, j'ai gagnée.

- C'est de la triche !

- Non, juste un moyen de te faire décider de venir manger ; dit-il avec un grand sourire, heureux de me voir perdre.

Je croisais les bras et fis la moue, je détestais les tricheurs et là, je ne me trompais pas en disant qu'il y avait eu tricherie. Il posait son regard sur ma sœur :

- Pour me faire pardonner, je peux inviter Koyuki à déjeuner ici et te laisser l'après-midi avec elle pour une revanche ; dit-il avec un air taquin.

Pour une fois qu'il m'accordait quelque chose, j'allais en profiter. Ma sœur m'avait trop manquée pour que je la laisse partir comme ça. Elle passait devant nous pour rentrer dans la demeure, il penchait sa tête près de moi et me murmurait :

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer à ce genre de jeu. Pourquoi as-tu toujours refusé une partie avec moi ?

- Parce que Tajima-sama est un mauvais perdant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai et quand aurais-je été mauvais perdant ?

Je fis un sourire en coin, il avait vraiment la mémoire courte, devenait-il sénile ? Ou tout simplement, il préférait ignorer l'évidence même :

- Ne vous souvenez-vous pas d'une partie avec Izuna il y a quelques jours ? Je me souviens bien qu'il vous avait battu à plat de couture et que vous l'aviez mal prit.

- Hn.

C'était bien ce que je pensais, il préférait nier l'évidence, il était tout aussi mauvais joueur que moi. Alors si nous devions nous affronter sur une table de jeu, j'avais peur que ça n'ailles trop loin.

Je passais toute mon après-midi avec ma sœur. Oh ! Ce coup-ci j'avais eue ma revanche au Ko car il était repartit de la demeure mais nous n'avions pas fait que ça. Nous avions aussi beaucoup parlées en marchant un peu dans le village. Mais j'avais l'impression que le temps était bien cruel avec moi. Izuna était revenu en fin d'après-midi de sa mission et m'avait reprit poliment ma sœur avant de repartir chez lui. Moi, je m'en étais retournée chez moi, j'avais passé une bonne journée en espérant que ça continue encore un peu.


	18. Chapitre 18: Pas de fille

Au soir, il rentrait peu avant le coucher du soleil, sa journée avait été bien occupée entre réunions, entrainements et papiers à remplir. Je l'attendais dans la cuisine, il y allait directement et s'installait en face de moi comme à son habitude. Mae vint nous servir et quittait les lieux, Tajima avait exigé que nous soyons seuls maintenant pendant toute la durée des repas. Il voulait que les domestiques prennent moins part à l'écoute de nos discutions parfois houleuses car il savait que certains d'entre eux se prenaient trop d'affection pour moi.

Le repas se déroulait dans un silence religieux comme d'habitude à part ce midi car il y avait ma sœur. Le soir, il aimait manger au calme surtout après de longues journées comme celle-ci. Je commençais à manger le natto quand je fus prise d'une nausée. Je posais le bol et m'excusais, je me levais et sortis de la cuisine en courant jusqu'à l'extérieur ou je me mis à vomir. J'avais dû manger quelque chose qui ne passait pas, ça arrivait souvent en ce moment. Une des domestiques s'approchait de moi :

- Luna-sama, est-ce que ça va ?

Je m'essuyais la bouche et me relevais, je fis signe que oui et partis dans la salle d'eau pour me rincer. J'espérais ne pas être malade, ça m'embêterait beaucoup d'être cloisonnée dans ma chambre pendant des jours. Je ressortis et retournais en cuisine, la domestique de tout à l'heure parlait avec lui et sortit directement quand je passais la porte. Je me rassis en face de lui, il passait sa main sur mon front :

- La domestique m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu vomir.

- Je vais très bien.

Je retirais sa main de mon front et repris mon repas ou j'en étais restée. Elle ne pouvait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche celle-là, il n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant de tous mes faits et gestes. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, Tajima voulait tout savoir sur mes activités et bien sûr, mon état de santé au sein de la demeure. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme soit trop malade pour lui donner d'autres enfants et pour surtout coucher avec. Mais chaque mois depuis que j'étais revenue de mon escapade, j'étais examinée par de bons médecins. Il avait peur que je puisse attraper n'importe quoi dans cette auberge dégueulasse comme il se plaisait à le dire.

Il avait voulu plusieurs fois que je refoule Madara rien que sur le fait qu'il aurait pu me trouver un lieu plus décent lors de ma fuite. Mais je m'en fichais, Madara avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour moi et c'était ça qui comptait à mes yeux. Il avait dépensé sans compter pour me rapprocher de lui et pour que je sois protégée le mieux possible malgré l'échec cuisant que nous avions subi. On ne pouvait pas tout prévoir et ça en faisait parti.

Je finissais de manger et lui de même, il bu sa coupelle de saké, puis, il se levait et me tendit la main. Je la pris et me relevais de même. Nous sortions de la cuisine mais il ne m'emmenait pas dans la chambre. Il me fit mettre mes zori et nous sortions de la demeure, la nuit était déjà tombée mais ça bougeait pas mal au village. Les lampions étaient encore tous allumés dans les rues et les gens se promenaient. C'était le marché de nuit, il durait trois jours :

- Comme tu as été obéissante ces derniers jours, je voulais t'y emmener.

- Hm.

- Et si tu continues comme ça, tu pourras voir que je ne suis pas si méchant.

Je ne disais rien, c'était vrai que ces trois derniers mois, il m'avait maintenue captive dans la demeure. Je ne pouvais pas sortir sans lui et lui seul. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait fait une exception pour ma sœur et ce soir, il en faisait une autre. Les gens s'inclinaient à notre passage, ça faisait longtemps pour certains qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu dehors. Je souriais un peu, histoire de dire que ça allait pour le moment et pour ne pas entacher encore la réputation de mon mari.

Nous nous arrêtions devant un stand, dedans, il y avait beaucoup à manger mais des choses que nous ne mangions pas habituellement à la demeure car il voulait que l'on suive un régime stricte. Il y avait de tout, des douceurs sucrées jusqu'à des repas complets pour ceux qui avait la flemme de cuisiner pendant cette période. Je posais mon regard du coté des desserts, généralement, nous n'en mangeons pas à part pour les grandes occasions comme pour un mariage. L'étale était plein de yokan, de dango, makis de toutes les sortes, ichigo daifuku enfin bref, que des choses qui me donnaient envie là, maintenant, de suite.

C'était de la torture pour moi de rester devant tout ça surtout qu'en ce moment j'avais tout le temps envie de manger sucré. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, il me regardait, il savait que je me retenais de ne pas me jeter sur tout ça. Il se mit à sourire et sortit une bourse, il passait son bras autour de ma taille et se penchait à mon oreille :

- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ; murmurait-il.

- Vous vous trompez lourdement.

- Pour une fois sois bonne joueuse.

Il sourit et se redressait, il regardait la femme et lui commandait un assortiment de sucrerie. Quand je vis la boite, je me disais que je n'allais pas manger ça en une heure. Mais non, il prit la boite et payait ce qu'il devait. Il me tendit une brochette de dango qu'il avait gardé de coté, je lui baisais la joue pour le remercier. Mais lui, il était gourmand, il m'embrassait, même devant tout le monde, il s'en fichait.

Ce qu'il y avait dans la boite, il le gardait pour plus tard, si je restais sage, il m'en donnerait le soir après le repas. C'était une sorte de récompense pour la journée. Je commençais à manger mes dango en chemin, mais nous n'avions pas fini notre ballade. Il était d'humeur joyeuse et il ne laisserait rien gâcher ça. Il m'emmenait sur les hauteurs du village, c'était calme, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Il s'assit sous un arbre et me fit asseoir entre ses jambes. Il passait ses bras autour de ma taille et me fit basculer en arrière pour que j'aie mon dos calé contre son torse.

De là ou nous étions, nous avions une belle vue sur ce marché nocturne et nous pouvions regarder les étoiles à notre guise en même temps. Je savais au fond de moi-même qu'il essayait d'être gentil pour que je me rapproche plus de lui. Il était réellement amoureux de moi, du moins, c'était récent. Au départ, ce n'était juste que pour avoir mon clan allié au sien qu'il avait fait ce mariage de convenance. Même si je l'envoyais paitre, il commençait petit à petit à avoir de vrais sentiments. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer à lui-même, il aimait les femmes de caractère mais il ne voulait pas que j'empiète de trop sur ses décisions.

Il voulait que je l'aime même s'il devait être horrible avec moi, il voulait être le centre de mon monde. Et aujourd'hui, il commençait à apprendre comment satisfaire une femme. Il avait pu m'observer durant ces derniers mois, voir ce que j'aimais, ce que je détestais. Il avait gravé tout ça au fond de son crâne pour me faire basculer de son coté. Il voulait en même temps me faire oublier Madara mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Alors quand il aurait fini sa bataille, il le renverrait sur une autre et encore une autre pour que je ne puisse jamais me détourner de lui.

Il sortit de ses pensés, je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, il sourit et me serrait plus contre lui. Oui, aujourd'hui était vraiment une bonne journée.

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillée seule, il n'était déjà plus là. Je me levais et partis me laver et me changer avant d'aller à la cuisine déjeuner. Une des domestiques m'annonçait que j'avais rendez-vous avec un médecin après mon déjeuner. Il avait dû y aller ce matin pour que le médecin me prenne assez vite. Je déjeunais rapidement pour éviter de trop empiéter sur ma journée, même pour quelques minutes. Je me relevais et sortis de la cuisine en direction de l'entrée ou j'enfilais mes zori.

Une des femmes m'accompagnait à l'extérieur pour me mener dans une autre demeure ou siégeait les médecins du village. Je fus prise très rapidement et fus auscultée comme le souhaitait mon époux. Et la réponse fut sans appel, il fallait que je reste assise :

- Vous êtes enceinte, toutes mes félicitations Luna-sama.

J'avalais ma salive, c'était une bonne nouvelle certes mais pour moi, j'avais un peu de mal à digérer que je portais l'enfant de Tajima. Je ne me sentais pas prête, ni à être mère ni à le lui annoncer ouvertement. Le médecin fit une lettre pour son rapport, il allait le savoir de toute façon. Je me levais difficilement et quittais la pièce.

Je ne trainais pas en chemin et rentrais directement à la demeure. Ma matinée fut bien occupée, j'aidais la nouvelle dans ses tâches puisque nous manquions de domestiques. Ça ne me dérangeait pas au fond, au moins je faisais quelque chose et mon mari ne pourrait pas me le reprocher du moins, s'il ne me voyait pas.

Je me rappelais encore de son discourt sur la place de chacun ici, la maitresse de clan n'a pas à faire les tâches des domestiques et vice-versa. Mais moi, non seulement ça m'occupait mais aussi je pouvais être proche d'eux. Je n'étais pas comme Tajima et ils le savaient. Certains pouvaient se confier à moi, ils savaient que ça ne serait jamais ébruité. Si l'un d'eux avait un problème, il m'en parlait et je faisais de mon possible pour le régler sans qu'il soit au courant.

Mais aujourd'hui, il devait vraiment être mal luné et je le vis très vite. Il rentrait furieux le midi, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir, je parlais avec Mae dans la cuisine. On rigolait toutes les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse irruption. Il ordonnait à la petite de nous servir et de quitter la cuisine et lui rappelant bien de ne pas être trop détendue même avec moi. Elle n'était pas là pour ça disait-il. Je m'assis à table et il en fit de même. Elle nous servie et quittait la pièce.

Pendant le repas, il me gueulait dessus en me rappelant que je n'avais pas à être aussi familière avec eux. Combien de fois me l'avait-il rabâché ? Oh, des milliers de fois, mais je ne m'y ferais jamais. Je décidais de me jeter à l'eau :

- J'ai été comme vous le vouliez voir un médecin.

- Et alors ?

- Tajima, je suis enceinte….

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, un fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir derrière la porte de la cuisine. Une oreille trop curieuse qui avait entendu notre conversation. Une des domestiques en avait lâché un vase précieux en entendant ça. Tajima se levait et ouvrit la porte, voyant le carnage, la colère le prit de nouveau :

- Espèce d'empotée ! Ce vase était un cadeau de mon père à ma mère qui venait de contrées lointaines !

Elle essayait de s'excuser mais il ne voulut rien savoir, il lui mit un coup de pied dans les cotes de colère. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça même si je comprenais qu'il devait avoir de la peine. Je me levais et arrivais derrière lui, je lui pris le bras pour qu'il arrête. Mais de rage, il se retournait et me prit par la gorge en me cognant la tête contre le mur :

- J'espère pour toi que tu seras bonne à me faire un garçon, si c'est une fille, je la tuerais de mes propres mains tant qu'elles sont empotées !

Il me lâchait et partit de colère, je ne pus retenir mes larmes, je croyais qu'il avait changé un peu et non, c'était la pire chose qu'il est pu me faire ces derniers mois.


	19. Chapitre 19: Drogue médicinale

J'ai passé le reste de la journée dans la chambre, couchée dans le lit à pleurer. Je crois que c'était l'une des choses dont je ne me remettais pas. Quand on voulait des enfants on devait accepter le sexe de l'enfant qu'importe si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Je me demandais vraiment si ça datait d'aujourd'hui son problème avec les femmes.

Le soir arrivait assez vite, je m'étais endormie à force d'avoir pleurée. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, je ne l'entendis pas. Il était revenu et visiblement, il était plus calme qu'il y a quelques heures. Il me regardait et avançait près de moi, il se mit à genoux et me caressait le visage. Je le sentais et je lui tournais le dos. Il passait sa main sur ma hanche :

- Au revoir Tajima.

- Viens manger avec moi.

- Non, pas après ce que vous avez fait.

Il soupirait, il savait qu'il avait fait une grave erreur tout à l'heure mais il ne décolérait pas. Il pensait vraiment que les femmes étaient bonnes à rien mais ça en revenait à dire qu'il s'était marié à l'une d'elles. Il passait sa main sur mon ventre et m'embrassait dans le cou :

- Je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon.

- Et moi une fille que ça vous plaise ou non.

Il me mordit dans le cou, je lâchais un cri de douleur, il ne supportait pas que je le contredise. Mes larmes coulaient encore, il se retirait et se relevait en me tirant avec lui. Il me tirait en dehors de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine. Même rituel, elle nous servit et sortit de la pièce sans rien dire. Je mangeais en silence, il ne méritait même pas que je lui adresse un regard, il m'avait fait trop mal. Il posait son regard sur moi, il savait qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait fait qu'erreur sur erreur et que ça lui rapportait de mauvais points.

Il posait son bol et se levait, je ne le regardais toujours pas. Il fit mine d'aller chercher de l'eau mais il se mit derrière moi. Je n'osais plus bouger, qui sait ce qu'il allait faire, je posais mon bol. Il se mit à genoux derrière moi et passait ses bras autour de ma taille. Il espérait se faire pardonner, je sentais ses lèvres prendre possession de mon cou. Je tremblais, j'avais peur qu'il me morde encore une fois. Mais il n'en fit rien, je le laissais faire mais si ça continuait, j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse plus se contenir, je le connaissais à force :

- Pas ici…

- Tais-toi.

Je sentis une de ses mains s'engouffrer dans mon kimono et prendre un de mes seins. Je tremblais, j'avais peur que l'on nous surprenne dans une position assez délicate et des plus honteuses pour moi, lui, il s'en fichait bien. Il souriait contre ma peau et continuait, je soupirais malgré moi, il connaissait pratiquement tous mes points faibles. Il passait son autre main aussi sous le kimono pour toucher mon ventre qui ne cessait de trembler lui aussi. Je sentais qu'il commençait à descendre sa main un peu plus basse mais je ne voulais pas de ça. Je commençais à me débattre mais il me pinçait la peau pour me faire tenir en place, il ne supportait pas que je ne me laisse pas faire complètement.

Il continuait son chemin, je serrais les dents quand je sentais le bout de ses doigts, il souriait comme un démon en me sentant me tendre sans bruit. Mais son plaisir allait vite être interrompu à mon plus grand bonheur. On toquait contre l'encadrement de bois à l'extérieur de la pièce, je voulais me relever et me rhabiller correctement mais il m'en empêchait :

- Nous sommes occupés ; dit-il d'un ton frustré et froid.

- Désolée Tajima-sama mais un message important vient d'arriver.

Il soupirait et se retirait de moi, je soupirais de soulagement. Il m'avait entendu, il me regardait en me faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était que partie remise. Je me rhabillais correctement avant qu'il ne fasse glisser la porte. Il regardait la domestique qui lui tendait un parchemin, il la congédiait et ouvrit le rouleau. Il serrait les dents et les poings à la lecture. Madara revenait avec son armée sûrement demain ou après demain après 4 mois et demi de combat au lieu d'une année entière. L'ennemi s'était plié très rapidement après un bombardement sur leur camp de base et une coupure de vivres.

Madara était rusé, très rusé pensait-il. Lui qui aimait prolonger habituellement les batailles par pur sadisme et histoire de s'amuser plus longtemps avait décidé d'abattre ses cartes rapidement. Tajima savait bien que c'était pour revenir au plus vite ici pour me rejoindre. Mais il ne le laissera pas faire, il prévoira pour lui d'autres batailles pour l'éloigner au maximum d'ici et surtout de moi. Il ne le laisserait pas gâcher son « bonheur ».

Il entrait de nouveau dans la cuisine, j'avais repris tranquillement mon repas. Il jetait le parchemin sur la table devant moi. Je posais mon bol et le regardais, il me disait de l'ouvrir. Il voulait voir ma réaction face à la nouvelle. Un nouveau piège pour une future punition pensais-je. Je pris le parchemin dans mes mains et l'ouvris, je commençais à lire les premières lignes sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Je savais qu'il n'attendait que ça, un moindre petit sourire ou regard.

Après ma lecture, je repliais le parchemin et le reposais devant lui, il n'avait rien pu déceler sur mon visage ou dans ma façon de me tenir. Je savais que ça le frustrait, il s'attendait à ce que je m'extasie devant cette alléchante nouvelle mais non. Je ne lui ferais jamais ce plaisir-là même si à l'intérieur de moi, mes émotions se déchainaient comme des bêtes et que mon cœur battait à un point tel que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser. Il s'assit pour finir son repas, il commençait à se faire tard. À la fin du repas, je bu mon thé préparé spécialement pour dormir, c'était la première fois que je le testais et je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Lui, il buvait encore sa coupelle de saké avant de se lever et de quitter la cuisine sans moi.

Quand il partait comme ça, c'est qu'il partait régler des papiers importants qu'il aurait oublié de faire dans la journée. Parfois, ça pouvait prendre des heures et je ne l'attendais pas pour dormir. Je finissais tranquillement mon thé et sortis moi aussi de la cuisine. La domestique entrait derrière moi et commençait à débarrasser la table. Elle vit la tasse de thé et sentait l'odeur, une sueur froide la traversait. Elle se précipitait sur le placard et regardait, oui, j'avais bu du thé :

- Luna-sama ...

Elle sortit de la cuisine et marchait assez vite dans la demeure pour me trouver. Elle se disait que je devais être montée à la chambre, elle arrivait devant ma porte et frappait contre l'encadrement mais pas de réponse. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter et contre toutes les éthiques que l'on lui avait apprises, elle ouvrit la porte. J'étais entendue près du lit, elle courut vers moi et me tournait sur le dos. J'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer, mon cœur battait si vite que je voyais mon heure arriver de très près. J'essayais de rester consciente un maximum même si c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Elle appelait, elle criait pour qu'on vienne, elle ne voulait pas me lâcher. Elle me secouait pour faire en sorte que je reste éveillée. Au bout de deux minutes, il passait la porte, il avait courut se demandant pourquoi un tel vacarme. Quand il s'était rendu compte que ça venait de la chambre, il s'était dépêché. Il me voyait à moitié entrain d'agoniser, il me prit dans ses bras et sortit de la demeure en courant. Il dû déranger un médecin de toute urgence et me posait sur une table avant qu'il ne lui dise de sortir de la pièce.

Il dû sortir et attendit, il sentait une étrange odeur de sang. Il ne cherchait pas plus loin, un de ses bras était couvert de sang. Il se demandait bien d'où ça pouvait venir mais il était trop préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait dans la salle pour en chercher les causes. Les minutes lui semblait interminables sachant qu'il cherchait les causes de mon état, assassinat ? Blessure ? Intoxication ? Ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi.

La porte s'ouvrit une bonne heure après, le médecin sortit et refermait la porte derrière lui de sorte à ce qu'il ne me voit pas. Lui aussi avait du sang sur les mains, il pensait sérieusement qu'on m'avait blessée intentionnellement mais les causes étaient toutes autres :

- Comment va mon épouse ?

- Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures vont nous le dire mais je doute que son moral sera bon.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a fait une fausse couche à cause d'une drogue médicinale.

Il tombait de haut, de très haut, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Comment aurais-je pu consommer une telle drogue sous son toit ? Sachant qu'il avait fait attention à ce qu'il n'y est rien à ma portée pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas. Non, il y avait sûrement une autre explication à ça et il la trouverait :

- Je vous conseil de revenir demain, pour l'heure, elle sera surveillée par un médecin.

- Bien, je veux être prévenu de la moindre évolution, quitte à me réveiller en pleine nuit.

Il s'inclinait devant lui, Tajima le regardait et lui tournait le dos pour sortir du bâtiment. Il marchait calmement jusqu'à la demeure et entrait. Les domestiques n'osaient pas se mettre sur son passage. Et ils avaient raison, ça devait être inné chez eux. Sur un coup de colère, il mit un coup de poing dans un des panneaux de bois. Son poing avait littéralement traversé le panneau, ça démontrait bien à quel point il pouvait être fort surtout quand il était en colère.

La domestique qui m'avait trouvée était entrain de nettoyer le parquet pour enlever le sang qu'il y avait dessus. Elle avait du mal à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle n'y croyait pas. Personne ici n'était assez fou pour faire une telle chose. Surtout que la seule personne qui aurait mérité ça était leur maitre. Mais ils le pensaient seulement et encore, ils le pensaient rarement car ils avaient peur de lui. Jamais ils n'en parlaient entre eux car les murs avaient tendance à avoir bien trop d'oreilles.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, elle sursautait de peur, il était là. Elle s'inclinait devant lui et s'excusait de sa lenteur. Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première :

- C'est toi celle qui a trouvée ma femme ?

- O-oui Tajima-sama.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle avait peur qu'il l'accuse des pires choses, par exemple d'être celle qui aurait pu m'empoisonner avant d'accourir près de moi pour avoir de l'estime aux yeux de son maitre. Elle avait souvent vu ça dans d'autres maisons, après un tel acte, deux solutions s'offraient à ceux qui avaient osé faire ça. Soit ils n'étaient jamais démasqués mais ça restait rare et ils avaient l'estime de leurs maitres soit le maitre de maison s'en rend compte et le fait exécuter. Mais souvent ces tentatives échouaient à quatre-vingt dix pourcent. Soit ceux qu'ils avaient empoisonnés mourraient, soit ils ne mourraient pas mais la plupart du temps ils savent qui voulait leur faire du tort. Ces histoires étaient bien compliquées :

- Comment as-tu su pour elle ? Personne ne se serait rendu compte de ça.

Il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes, il fit craquer ses poings :

- C'est l'odeur du thé, je ne connais pas exactement tout mais cette odeur était vraiment immonde. Aucun thé ne sentirait aussi mauvais.

- Suis-moi.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, ils descendirent les étages pour aller dans les cuisines. Il ouvrit le placard, la boite à thé était juste devant ses yeux. Il la prit et regardait l'étiquette dessus, « Thé du sommeil ». Jusque là, pour lui, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la boite pour en sentir l'odeur. Il ne sentait rien, il lui fit préparer de l'eau chaude pour y plonger quelques brins dedans. La chaleur fit ressortir cette odeur si désagréable mais qu'il connaissait bien malgré lui. Il prit la boite avec lui et sortit de là.

Il allait à son bureau et posait la boite dessus. Il soulevait un tatami, dessous, il y avait une trappe mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas comme ça, elle était scellée et pour une bonne raison. Il composait une série de signes et plaquait sa main dessus. Le sceau disparut et il l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait de tout, médicaments qu'il avait supprimés de la maison, parchemins importants et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Il se saisissait d'une fiole et la regardait, ses doutes se confirmaient. Elle était bien vide alors qu'il ne s'en servait qu'une goutte une fois par jour. Quelqu'un ici savait ou il cachait ça et comment ouvrir cette trappe. Le poison médicinal était plus connu sous le nom de Digitaline pourpre. C'était une plante aux vertus d'améliorations cardiaques. Il en prenait car il en avait besoin et ça le permettait de rester en vie. Voilà cinq bonnes années maintenant qu'il était malade du cœur mais personne n'était au courant même ses propres fils car il voyait là une faille trop importante pour l'atteindre facilement.

Maintenant, il savait à quoi s'en tenir, mais il savait une chose, s'il attrapait celui ou celle qui avait osé faire ça, il serait impitoyable.


	20. Chapter 20: Aime-moi

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! Elle est en observation pour la nuit !

Madara était rentré dans la nuit, personne ne pensait qu'il rentrerait si tôt alors que son père n'en n'avait eu la nouvelle il y a quelques heures. Non, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à la nuit tomber pour se reposer, le village n'était plus qu'à une petite heure de là ou ils devaient s'arrêter. Les hommes étaient tous pressés de rentrer et ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin malgré leur fatigue.

Ils avaient donc passés les portes du village au milieu de la nuit sous le regard intrigués de quelques Uchiwa encore éveillés pendant leur tour de garde. D'ailleurs, c'était par l'un d'eux que Madara apprit ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plutôt. Des Uchiwa avaient bien vu Tajima m'emmener avec précipitation voir un médecin. Il n'avait pas réfléchit plus que ça et avait courut malgré sa fatigue jusqu'au bâtiment ou je me situais actuellement.

Des rumeurs avaient circulés en quelques heures sans que Tajima ait dit quoique ce soit. Certains disaient que c'était une intoxication par la nourriture, d'autres à une tentative d'assassinat et bien d'autres choses plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Il y en avait même qui allait dire que je n'étais plus de ce monde et c'est cette pathétique hypothèse qui poussait Madara à courir jusqu'à moi.

Quand le médecin venait de lui dire que j'étais en observation, il se sentait soulagé dans un sens mais de l'autre, il voulait passer pour s'en assurer. Et le monsieur en bon médecin et homme du clan ne voulait pas le laisser passer. Mais qui dit refuser à Madara dit s'exposer à certains soucis quand il est en colère. Mais Madara ne voulait pas attendre plus, il poussait le médecin et entrait dans la pièce de force. J'étais allongée dans un lit, inconsciente et bien pâle à son goût. Il s'approchait de moi et me prit la main. Il ne disait rien, il regardait seulement, il s'en voulait mais d'une force que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Il bouillonnait de colère et de rage contre son père ainsi contre celui qui avait osé faire ça.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, je bougeais un peu sans pour autant réussir à me réveiller, j'étais tellement faible. Il passait sa main sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, il réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses à cet instant. Des choses qui risquaient bien de le changer un peu et puis, au fil des années, le faire pencher dans le coté le plus noir de sa personnalité.

La lumière s'allumait dans le couloir principal de la demeure de Tajima, une des servantes grimpait à l'étage ou se trouvait sa chambre. Il devait bien être un peu plus de trois heures du matin, elle prenait une grande inspiration et frappait contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange en pleine nuit pour rien et ils le savaient tous ici, mais là, il fallait qu'il se réveille.

Ce n'était qu'au deuxième coup un peu plus forcé qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était vraiment fatigué. Il se redressait difficilement et enfilait un pantalon ainsi qu'un chandail. Il avait dormit avec ses deux lampions d'allumés, c'était rare mais cette nuit, je n'étais pas près de lui. Il se dirigeait vers la porte et la fit glisser, il posait son regard sur Mae :

- C'est à propos de Luna ?

- Tajima-sama, il y a un problème à l'infirmerie, il faut que vous y alliez d'urgence.

Son cœur loupait un bond, il pensait que je n'allais pas passer la nuit ou un tas d'autres choses. Il restait figé un instant avant de sortir de la chambre et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il traversait rapidement le long couloir, arrivant à l'entrée de la demeure et enfilait rapidement ses zori avant de passer la porte. Il se mit à courir de nuit en direction du bâtiment ou nous étions. Le médecin attendait devant :

- Que ce passe t-il ? ; dit-il un peu en panique.

- Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de passer mais il a forcé…

- Qui à fait quoi ?

- Votre fils, Madara….

Il n'attendait pas la fin de sa phrase pour réagir au quart de tour. Madara était là alors qu'il avait bien stipulé dans sa lettre qu'il ne revenait que le lendemain, il s'était moqué de lui pensait-il. Le savoir près de moi le mettait très en colère. Il passait l'entrée du bâtiment et se dirigeait rapidement vers la chambre ou j'étais. Il était tellement en colère. Il arrivait devant la porte et l'ouvrit violemment, il le voyait enfin en face de lui depuis quelques mois. Il voulait le tuer à cet instant-là.

Il me tenait contre lui, ses bras m'entouraient comme une armure protectrice. Il était toujours assit sur le lit et il me caressait les cheveux mais je ne me réveillais toujours pas. Il me baisait de temps à autre le front en murmurant des mots que lui seul était capable de dire à cet instant. Son cœur devenait de plus en plus noir chaque jour qui passait même Tajima ne le rattraperait pas là-dessus.

Mais son père ne se laissait pas faire, il ne se laisserait jamais marcher dessus par un gamin et surtout pas le sien. Il s'approchait de nous rapidement et sortit son tanto pour le lui mettre sous la gorge. Ses sharingans étaient activés, la colère pouvait se lire grandement dans ses yeux :

- Lâche-la et lèves-toi.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter et que je vais pourrir ta vie encore un peu plus.

Il me lâchait, même s'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir maintenant, il se débrouillerait bien pour me prendre avec lui quand l'occasion se présentera. Il posait encore son regard sur moi avant de se relever du lit en posant un regard assez lourd sur son père. Pour Tajima, ça voulait tout dire et il commençait un peu à craindre son fils. Mais il se ressaisissait, tant qu'il serait encore le chef du clan, son fils ne pourra rien contre lui. Il le regardait encore avant de marcher sans bruit vers la sortie de la pièce, puis, il s'arrêtait :

- Repose encore la main sur elle et je te tue, chef de clan ou non.

- Tu n'en auras pas le temps, je te tuerais avant, tu me gênes.

Il partit de la salle définitivement, maintenant, les choses étaient dites. Mais ce n'était pas un secret pour les deux hommes qu'ils se détestaient à en mourir. Tajima s'approchait de moi et me replaçait correctement dans le lit et me recouvrit jusqu'au menton. Le médecin entrait dans la pièce mais il voulait rester seul avec moi. Le médecin ressortit de la salle en nous laissant seuls. Il se mit à genoux près de moi et prit ma main. Il me la baisait plusieurs fois en silence :

- Tu sais, je ne t'aimais pas au départ, je voulais juste détruire les rêves de Madara. Il a toujours eu facilement tout ce qu'il voulait alors que moi, à ma génération, il fallait travailler dur pour mériter ce qu'on avait. Je ne dis pas que la votre est facile mais il y a déjà plus de choses avantageuses. J'étais marié à la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde et je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Mais j'ai perdu trois fils à la guerre et ma femme était malade. Madara m'en a toujours voulu depuis sa mort, il disait que c'était de ma faute alors que j'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je l'ai veillée nuit et jour comme je peux le faire avec toi maintenant. C'est depuis ça que nous sommes en perpétuelle guerre car pour lui je lui avais enlevé la seule femme qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Il avait beaucoup de peine et de colère au fond de lui mais même si je ne l'entendais pas, c'était la première fois qu'il vidait son sac devant quelqu'un :

- Depuis ce temps-là, j'ai changé, j'ai dirigé le clan plus durement et je me jetais dans chaque bataille qui s'offrait à moi pour me défouler. Mais ça ne me suffisait plus, j'ai commencé à me défouler sur beaucoup de monde et mon ancien « moi » m'a quitté sans jamais revenir. Mon cœur m'avait lâché dans tous les sens jusqu'à sombrer dans le désespoir tout en maintenant le statut d'un homme cruel. Je ne changerais pas, personne ne pourra me changer, même pas toi. Mais j'ai voulu y croire une seconde fois, bien que tu sois une vraie garce, il y a des choses que j'aime chez toi et que je ne retrouverais jamais chez une autre femme. Je sais combien je suis dur mais je veux que tu m'aimes, tu serais moins têtue tu apprendrais à m'aimer. Et puis, tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es sage alors j'espère vraiment que tu changeras parce que je t'aime maintenant.

Il laissait couler une larme, il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère de toute sa vie. Il se disait que c'était bien dommage que je ne l'écoutais pas, peut-être aurais-ce suffit à me faire changer un peu d'avis ? Il ne le saurait pas, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, il faisait déjà jour, je me demandais bien ou j'étais. J'avais très mal au ventre et j'étais encore dans le gaz. J'avais chaud à ma main, je tournais un peu la tête et le vis. Il dormait profondément en tenant ma main contre son visage. Il m'avait veillé toute la nuit, c'était tellement rare. Je me redressais un peu en lâchant un gémissement de douleur, j'avais tellement mal. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais à l'infirmerie, je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout était flou dans mon esprit, je bougeais un peu ma main.

Il ouvrit les yeux et redressait la tête, il me semblait encore bien fatigué. Il passait sa main sur ma joue avec douceur, ça aussi c'était rare. Je le laissais faire, en faite, ça me rassurait un peu. Mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais il ne voulait pas me le dire. J'ai dû insister et au fond de moi, je su que je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Il me regardait dans les yeux :

- Quelqu'un a empoisonné ton thé, la drogue a faillit te tuer mais ça à tuer notre enfant.

À l'annonce de cette mauvaise nouvelle, je sentis comme un poids sur le cœur et une boule dans la gorge. Je crois aussi que c'était la première fois que j'avais autant criée de douleur ainsi que de chagrin. Je voulais cet enfant même s'il était de lui ou qu'importe, c'était une partie de moi que je venais de perdre. Il m'avait serré longuement contre lui pour essayer d'atténuer mes peines même s'il savait que ça ne ferait pas grand-chose. Le médecin avait voulut me donner un calmant mais je ne voulais pas, j'avais le droit d'exprimer ma peine comme je le souhaitais.

Ils m'avaient gardée pendant quelques jours avant de me relâcher, je n'étais même pas au courant que Madara était revenu. Il l'avait empêché de me voir et Tajima l'avait renvoyé sur une autre mission, moins longue, certes, mais assez pour qu'il puisse essayer de changer les choses avec moi.

Je ne parlais plus et je mangeais très peu, les médecins ont dit que c'était normal mais qu'il fallait me faire manger même si je ne voulais pas. Tajima s'était juré d'essayer de prendre soin de moi et que je puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux sur lui.


	21. Chapitre 21: Noël sous les étoiles

ce chapitre à été spécialement fait pour Noël et pour fêter la date symbolique du vingt-quatre décembre, date de naissance de Madara. mais ça suit le cour de la fiction. joyeux noël à vous tous

* * *

><p>Les mois avaient passés depuis ça, Tajima avait attrapé celui qui avait fait ça, c'était un des domestiques. D'après ce qu'il avait dit, ce n'était pas moi directement qui était visée bien que le poison m'était destiné. Personne ne voulait que Tajima ait ce bébé alors, quitte à me faire du mal, ils voulaient qu'il meure. Je me souviens qu'il l'avait torturé de longues heures devant les autres pour que ça leurs serve d'exemple. On ne trahit pas Tajima Uchiwa et encore moins chez lui.<p>

Les mois nous avaient amenés à la veille de Noël, les domestiques se dépêchaient de tout préparer dans la demeure. Izuna et Koyuki venaient manger avec nous et Tajima avait décidé d'inviter aussi notre père. Mais je pensais encore à Madara, c'était aussi son anniversaire aujourd'hui et il aurait pu boire son premier verre d'alcool sachant qu'il fêtait ses vingt et un ans. Mais il était encore au front, je lui ai envoyé une lettre quand même.

Il n'était pas là pour le moment, je mis un manteau chaud et sortis sur la terrasse derrière la maison. Le bassin avait été vidé pour éviter que les poissons gèlent et il n'y avait plus de fleurs. Je m'assis sur une marche et regardais le ciel, comme cette nuit-là me rappelait des souvenirs. Mais il y en avait un qui me resterait toujours en mémoire. J'en ris encore aujourd'hui même si à l'époque je risquais une sacrée punition. Et aujourd'hui me paraissait un bon jour pour m'en rappeler.

C'était il y a quelques années en arrière, j'avais quatorze ans et je connaissais déjà Madara. Nous étions comme aujourd'hui, la veille de Noël et ça bougeait beaucoup au village. Les gens aimaient cette période de trêve, aucun clan ne loupait ça. Moi, ça me rappelait tout le temps la perte de ma mère à cette même période, ça me déprimait. Mais ce jour-là, j'y ai moins pensé, aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Madara et on avait prévu de se voir vite fait pour se voir avant la fin de la trêve hivernale.

J'étais dans ma chambre, j'étais entrain de bricoler un cadeau pour lui, je me demandais vraiment si ça allait lui plaire. Je l'aimais beaucoup mais je ne lui avais jamais avoué, je n'en n'avais pas le courage et j'avais peur qu'on nous surprenne alors que nous n'étions pas du même clan. Je tenais dans mes mains un rubis que j'avais trouvé il n'y a pas longtemps, je l'avais taillé et percé pour y accrocher un fil en cuir pour le faire tenir. Il n'était pas taillé comme un professionnel aurait pu le faire mais je m'en fichais.

Ma sœur entrait dans la chambre, elle se demandait ce que je faisais depuis tout à l'heure. Elle s'approchait de moi et vit le bijou rafistolé dans mes mains :

- C'est pour moi ? ; dit-elle avec curiosité.

- Non, tu auras autre chose.

- C'est pour ton amoureux imaginaire ?

Je me mise à rougir, non, il n'était sûrement pas amoureux de moi et il n'était pas imaginaire lui. Elle me regardait encore et me taquinait sur mes rougeurs. Je fis la moue, elle était embêtante des fois comme toutes les petites sœurs d'ailleurs. Mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, je devais rejoindre Madara au bord de la rivière à midi pile et il n'était jamais en retard. Je me levais et mis le collier dans mon obi pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Je sortis de ma chambre et allais directement à l'entrée mettre mes zori. Mon père me vit, il savait que j'allais courir :

- Luna, ne va pas trop loin s'il te plait, même si nous sommes en trêve, beaucoup de mercenaires trainent dans les environs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas père, j'ai l'habitude, je rentre dans une heure pour l'heure de manger.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesçais et passais la porte pour rejoindre la sortie du village et commençais à courir dans le bois. C'était calme et il faisait assez froid, heureusement que j'étais couverte et le fait de courir me réchauffait pas mal. J'entendis un craquement de branche en milieu de chemin derrière moi, je m'arrêtais et me retournais, personne. Je devais me faire des idées et continuais mon chemin. Je me rapprochais petit à petit de la rivière et y arrivais quelques minutes plus tard.

Il n'était pas encore là, en même temps, il n'était pas encore midi. Je m'assis sur notre rocher habituel et attendais patiemment qu'il vienne. Plus les minutes passaient et plus je stressais. Je ne savais pas si ça allait lui plaire mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il me dise que oui. J'entendis du bruit dans mon dos, je pensais que c'était lui. Je me retournais :

- Mode ...

Ce n'était pas lui, on me mit un chiffon sur le nez et je perdis aussitôt connaissance.

Quand je repris connaissance, j'étais attachée contre une poutre dans une grotte. J'étais à moitié dans le gaz, je me demandais qui m'avait enlevée. Je vis deux ombres plus loin dans l'obscurité, elles m'observaient de loin. Puis, elles approchèrent et je pus voir deux hommes du clan Hagoromo face à moi. Ce clan s'obstinait depuis des années sur le notre, ça ne m'étonnait pas de les voir ici. L'un d'eux me prit par les cheveux et portait un kunai à ma gorge :

- T'es la fille du chef du clan Kurama, tu vas nous donner des informations sur votre clan.

- Hors de question….

Il tirait plus sur mes cheveux, je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il insistait plusieurs fois pour que je parle, mais je ne disais rien, j'étais bien trop fière et je ne devais vraiment rien dire. Mon clan ne devait pas subir de tort et surtout pas par moi.

Ils avaient continués pendant des heures, je le savais car il faisait plus sombre dans la grotte, la nuit était sûrement tombée. Ils m'avaient coupé avec leurs kunai mais je restais obstinée, ils n'auraient rien de moi. Ils en avaient marre, je leur faisais perdre leur temps :

- Mon père a dû s'apercevoir de ma disparition, ils sont sûrement entrain de me chercher.

- Alors il trouvera ton cadavre !

Il approchait le kunai de mon cœur, je fermais les yeux, j'avais peur de mourir mais au moins, je n'aurais jamais lâché le morceau. Mais il n'y eu rien, je rouvris les yeux, l'homme avait les yeux écarquillés. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, je vis une lame traverser sa poitrine, puis, il tombait raide mort à coté de son complice mort lui aussi. Je relevais les yeux pour voir qui avait fait ça, je sentais la corde autour de mes poignets se desserrer, ça faisait un bien fou.

Je levais mon regard pour voir qui m'avait aidée mais il n'y avait plus personne, évaporé. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions, il fallait que je sorte d'ici et rejoigne mon clan au plus vite. Je me relevais et courus jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte mais je ne savais pas ou on était. Les lieux m'étaient totalement inconnus. Je commençais à avancer dans la forêt qui était vraiment très sombre. J'étais à l'affut du moindre bruit mais j'étais vraiment perdue.

Et puis, j'entendais quelqu'un appeler plus loin, il criait mon nom :

- Je suis là ! ; hurlais-je.

Je reconnue la voix de Madara, il avait dû suivre ma signature de chakra pour venir jusque là. Il courut près de moi et me serrait contre lui. Je me sentais rassurée dans ses bras, j'étais enfin en sécurité :

- Quelqu'un m'a trouvée et m'a libéré, j'ai cru que c'était toi mais il est parti.

- Non, ce n'était pas moi ; mentait-il.

Je m'en fichais bien, il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Nous ne restions pas longtemps, il me prit dans ses bras et courut pour qu'on puisse se dégager de la forêt. Nous revenions près de la rivière ou il me remit sur mes jambes :

- Je suis désolée, normalement aujourd'hui tu devais être tranquille.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser entre les mains de ce clan, tu es ma seule amie et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je souris et rougissais, je l'aimais beaucoup. Je pensais au cadeau et le sortit de mon obi, heureuse qu'il soit encore là et intact. Je le lui tendis en lui disant que c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il le prit et le regardait, il se mit à sourire et le mit autour de son cou en disant qui lui plaisait beaucoup. J'étais vraiment heureuse, il sourit et se penchait sur moi. Je me figeais en voyant la proximité de son visage du mien. Puis, je sentais ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, il m'embrassait en me serrant contre lui.

J'avais été surprise au départ mais j'y répondis assez vite. La neige commençait à tomber, il levait la tête et sourit, j'en faisais de même. Mais nous fûmes interrompu, des chakras approchaient des lieux, c'était des hommes de mon clan. Il m'embrassait une dernière fois et disparut des lieux avant l'arriver de mon groupe.

J'avais dû inventer un prétexte à mon père pour ne pas être privée de sortir du clan. Mon mensonge avait faillit me mener à une punition mais non, il avait laissé couler. C'est depuis ce jour que j'étais avec Madara avant de me marier.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées, Tajima venait de rentrer et s'était approché de moi. Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter :

- Nos invités sont là, tu devrais venir.

- Oui.

Je me relevais, quelques flocons de neiges commençaient à tomber doucement. Il les regardait lui aussi :

- Il va faire froid, il faudra que j'augmente la température.

Je ne disais rien et souriais, oui, tout m'avait rappelé à cette nuit-là. Il passait son bras autour de mes épaules et me fit entrer dans la maison avec lui pour aller fêter noël.

Sur le front, Madara était dans sa tente qui le protégeait un peu du vent violent de la montagne et du froid glacial des lieux. Même sa bougie vacillait tellement que ça soufflait. Il était couché sous une couverture, triturant un objet entre ses doigts. C'était le collier, il l'avait gardé depuis toutes ces années près de lui. En le regardant ce soir-là, il s'était remémoré les mêmes souvenirs qui le consolaient un peu dans son malheur. Je lui manquais mais j'avais toujours un peu de moi sur lui.

Il avait été si heureux de recevoir ce cadeau et de m'embrasser, il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour le faire. Minuit sonnait dans le village en contrebas, ça raisonnait bien, il se mit à sourire :

- Joyeux noël mon amour.

Il serrait le collier dans sa main et se laissait porter par le sommeil, il espérait revenir vite de cet enfer blanc.


	22. Chapter 22: Le rattrapage nuptial

Ils étaient partis assez tard, on avait vraiment bien mangé et les hommes bien bu. Je ne pouvais me retenir d'esquisser un sourire quand je voyais ma sœur ramener Izuna à moitié bourré. Il ne marchait vraiment pas très droit, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il se détendait. Mon père avait une chambre dans la maison des invités officiels, il repartirait le lendemain. Les domestiques aussi avaient eu le droit de fêter ça bien que Tajima leurs en voulait encore. Mais il ne pouvait tuer tout le monde, ça coutait cher mine de rien un domestique.

Nous rentrions dans la demeure, il faisait très froid dehors et il ne voulait pas que je sois malade. Je me remettais doucement de ma dépression et lui, il avait changé un peu vis-à-vis de moi. Il était plus calme et plus doux, on ne se voilait pas la face, la perte de cet enfant nous avait quand même fait beaucoup de mal. Nous montions à l'étage, il fit glisser la porte de la chambre et la passions. Il faisait chaud ici, il avait demandé à ce qu'on mette plus de bois dans la cheminée.

Il partit fermer les volets de la chambre et allumait les deux lampions pour avoir un peu de lumière autre que la cheminée le temps de se changer et de se coucher. J'attrapais mon kimono de nuit et commençais à me changer. Il me regardait quand j'étais presque nue, il sourit, il se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec une belle jeune femme pour son âge. Il s'approchait dans mon dos et agrippait mes hanches de ses mains. Je ne disais rien, il m'embrassait dans le cou :

- Non, on ne fera rien ce soir, j'ai bien trop bu pour assurer.

Effectivement, l'alcool l'empêchait de faire ce que tous les hommes qualifiés de normaux auraient dû avoir à ce moment là, une érection. Je ne disais rien car je ne le repoussais plus depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je m'étais habituée à lui et quand je restais sage, je n'avais pas d'ennuis. Il passait sa main sur mon ventre :

- Dans quelques jours, on va partir tous les deux prendre un peu de vacances et ce sera notre cadeau de noël.

J'acquiesçais, il n'avait pas tort, s'éloigner un peu du village et des affaires politiques nous ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Il me lâchait et je finissais de m'habiller, je me dirigeais vers le lit pour me blottir sous la couverture. Je posais mon regard sur lui, il avait enlevé son chandail pour se retrouver torse nu. J'avoue que pour un homme de son âge, il était encore bien foutu. On dit que vieillir abimait le corps, mais si on l'entrainait avec un entrainement régulier et une nourriture saine, et bien la vieillesse pouvait aller se coucher.

Il retirait le reste et vint se coucher près de moi en éteignant les lampions, il ne restait plus que les flammes de la cheminée dont la lueur dansait sur les murs. Je lui tournais le dos, il passait son bras autour de ma taille et se collait à moi. Il frottait sa main sur mon ventre et mit son nez dans mes cheveux qu'il affectionnait. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis assez vite.

Au matin de quelques jours après, c'était la course dans la demeure. Tajima essayait de terminer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait ses papiers et ses instructions, c'était Izuna qui allait prendre le relais. Ça rassurait le jeune homme, même si le travail de chef de clan n'était pas de tout repos, il était heureux car il resterait auprès de Koyuki. Les domestiques étaient entrain de préparer nos affaires, nous allions partir une semaine d'après ce qu'il avait dit.

Il vint me chercher et s'assurait que je sois bien couverte pour sortir, il faisait encore assez froid dehors. Nous partons à cheval, vu que nous n'étions que tous les deux et qu'on avait des affaires à porter, il pensait que c'était le mieux. Il me fit asseoir sur le mien, j'avais mis un pantalon même si ce n'était pas très conventionnel mais il faisait vraiment trop froid pour porter un kimono et surtout pour faire du cheval. Il montait sur le sien et nous quittions assez vite le village pour entamer notre route.

Je ne savais pas ou il m'emmenait, je sais simplement qu'on avait traversé une bonne partie du pays sur du plat avant d'attaquer la montée en montagne. On avançait lentement à cause de la neige qui s'était accumulée depuis des jours. Et puis, au bout de quelques longues heures interminables, nous apercevions un onsen devant nous. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'on croisait souvent dans la vallée en contrebas. Celui là, il était assez grand, il devait avoir plusieurs bassins et devait couter assez cher. Mais il s'en fichait, il avait l'argent pour ça et nous serions tranquilles.

Des femmes vinrent à notre rencontre et prirent nos affaires avant d'emmener les chevaux. Il me prit la main et m'emmenait à l'intérieur, il faisait chaud, ça faisait du bien. Une petite femme assez bien habillée vint vers nous et s'inclinait :

- Uchiwa-sama, bienvenue. J'espère que la route n'a pas été trop longue.

- La neige nous a beaucoup ralentis mais ce n'est rien.

- Je vais vous conduire à votre suite si vous le voulez bien.

Elle passait devant nous et nous la suivions dans un long couloir. Le bâtiment était composé de deux étages mais elle nous amenait à une chambre assez éloignée de l'entrée principale pour que nous soyons au calme. Elle fit glisser la porte de la chambre, elle était très éclairée, nous étions dans un petit salon aux couleurs assez zen. Il y avait plusieurs banquettes ainsi qu'une table et une bibliothèque. Elle nous emmenait ensuite dans notre chambre aux mêmes couleurs que le salon ou à peu près. Le lit était immense et avait l'air très confortable. Puis, nous terminions par la salle de bain qui avait une immense baignoire et ce qui allait avec, il y avait une porte au fond. Elle la tirait et nous tombions sur une terrasse de bois avec une source d'eau chaude au milieu :

- Comme vous le désiriez, la source est privative et hors de tout regard.

- C'est parfait.

- Les repas sont soit à commander soit servit en salle, quelqu'un passera vers dix heures au matin pour que vous commandiez votre repas du midi et du soir si vous le demandez. Le petit déjeuner est à volonté dans la grande salle mais si vous le souhaitez tous les repas peuvent vous être portés dans votre suite à l'heure que vous souhaitez. Nous avons aussi une salle de massage et de soins ainsi que de musculation. Si vous avez besoin de posez une question, je serais à votre disposition.

- Bien, je souhaite juste ne pas être déranger à part si c'est urgent. Ma femme à besoin de beaucoup de repos donc je vous demanderais de ne pas nous déranger pour rien.

Elle acquiesçait, elle nous laissait en s'inclinant de nouveau et quittait les lieux. Je ne sais pas combien il avait dépensé là-dedans mais il était fou. Lui aussi avait sûrement besoin de se reposer, les derniers temps ont été assez difficiles. Il me serrait contre lui et m'embrassait, j'y répondis comme à mon habitude depuis quelques temps maintenant :

- On va aller diner et ensuite, on viendra se détendre ici, ça va nous faire du bien.

- Oui.

Il sourit et me prit la main pour sortir de la suite, il m'emmenait jusqu'à la grande salle ou était servit le repas du soir. Il y avait du choix mais les choses à commander devaient être encore meilleures, je suis sûr qu'il s'y laissera tenter. Nous n'étions pas seuls dans la salle, il y avait d'autres personnes d'autres clans. Bien sûr, nous ne portions pas nos blasons car les lieux se serraient transformé un bain de sang, mais on savait que nous n'étions pas tous du même clan. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient posés le regard sur nous, notre couple était assez inédit. Un homme d'âge mur avec une petite jeune, c'était commun mais pas par ici.

Nous nous installions après nous être servis à manger, il avait prit une bouteille de saké pour lui. Nous mangions en silence, ce n'était pas comme à la maison ou nous pouvions parler comme on le souhaitait. Ici, il y avait déjà trop de monde pour parler de quoique ce soit et des ennemis, ça ne manquait pas. Il était de bonne humeur, ça se voyait, mais moi, même si j'étais heureuse de ce cadeau, je déprimais encore. Je ne sais pas si je me relèverais totalement de ce que j'ai eue. Il le savait plus que n'importe qui d'autres.

À la fin de notre repas, il me prit encore la main et nous retournions dans nos appartements. Je commençais à me changer pour rejoindre la source. Il en fit de même, nous sortions sur la terrasse et je rentrais dans l'eau. Ça faisait un bien fou. Il entrait lui aussi dans l'eau et s'assit près de moi, il était bien, ça détendait tous ses muscles. Il soupirait de plaisir, il se disait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça tout compte fait d'avoir prit quelques jours.

Il me regardait, j'avais les yeux fermés mais je ne dormais pas. Il me serrait contre lui :

- Tu te sens bien?

- Ça va, oui.

Il sourit et m'embrassait, j'y répondis encore. Il continuait en faisant glisser sa main sur mon bras avant de la faire glisser sur la taille. Je frissonnais sous ses caresses, il descendit ses lèvres sur mon cou en passant à l'occasion sa langue. Je soupirais de plaisir, il continuait en descendant sur ma poitrine et mit un de mes seins en bouche. J'haletais de plaisir, il malaxait l'autre en même temps avec l'une de ses mains. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il voulait une source privée. Il me regardait dans les yeux :

- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, de suite.

Je mis ma main sur son entre jambes, ça se sentait bien qu'il avait envie, dur à souhait. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux je pense. Rien que de sentir le bout de mes doigts dessus le fit frissonner, comme si un courant électrique le traversait. Je le pris en main et commençais à faire des va et viens, il soupirait de plaisir. Je continuais et il gémissait, il aimait ça et il en profitait. Mais de simples va et viens n'étaient qu'un ralentissement à ce qu'il voulait réellement. Lui, il voulait plus et il allait me le faire savoir.

Il se mit debout devant moi, je savais ce qu'il voulait. Il passait sa main derrière ma tête, je pris son membre en main et ouvris la bouche. Il soupirait de plaisir lorsqu'il sentait ma langue en contact avec son gland. Je commençais mes va et vient doucement en prenant bien mon temps. Mais il avait toujours sa main derrière ma tête et dirigeait mes mouvements malgré moi. Je l'entendais encore gémir, il était aux anges.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentait qu'il allait venir mais il ne voulait pas, pas comme ça. Il retirait ma tête et caressait mes cheveux :

- C'est bien.

Je ne disais rien, il me fit mettre à genoux contre le bord de la source, mes seins et mes bras plaqués contre le bois de la terrasse. Le reste de mon corps était encore dans l'eau, il aimait la vue de mes fesses tendues vers lui. Il passait ses mains dessus, je frissonnais encore, je sursautais quand je sentais ses doigts entrer en moi et faire des va et viens. Je devenais vite rouge, le plaisir commençait à me consumer. Il continuait encore quelques minutes comme ça avant de se mettre derrière moi. Je sentais son bassin appuyer contre mes fesses.

Il passait un de ses bras autour de ma taille et passait son autre main sur mon dos pendant qu'il entrait doucement en moi. Je gémissais, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne m'avait pas prise et jamais dans cette position là. Il sourit quand il arrivait au fond, il gardait toujours son bras entouré à ma taille et remontait son autre main pour agripper mon épaule. Il commençait ses va et viens, je lâchais un gémissement à chaque coup de rein qu'il me donnait. Il allait toujours au fond et tapait un point qui me faisait voir des étoiles. Je l'entendais gémir, il prenait son pied et ça se sentait.

Il me tirait contre lui, mon dos était plaqué contre son torse. Il mit une main contre ma gorge sans serrer et descendit l'autre entre mes jambes en continuant ses va et viens. Il me donnait beaucoup de sensations, je sentais ses doigts toucher mon clitoris pendant qu'il me donnait des coups de reins. Il m'embrassait aussi dans le cou en susurrant mon nom, je commençais à crier de plaisir. Il continuait son petit jeu mais en faisant ses va et viens plus fort. Mes yeux se révulsaient sous le plaisir, j'ai crue que j'allais m'évanouir sous ses coups de reins et ses doigts.

Au bout de quelques derniers coups de reins, il finit enfin par jouir dans un gémissement non retenu. Ma respiration était saccadée et la sienne aussi, il m'embrassait encore dans le cou, satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se retirait de moi et je m'effondrais contre le rebord de la source, il s'assit près de moi et caressait mes cheveux :

- Je t'aime ; dit-il.

Je le regardais, je n'avais pas le choix mais il le méritait bien depuis le temps :

- Moi aussi.

Il sourit encore plus et m'embrassait, il était pleinement satisfait, tout compte fait, il ne regrettait pas ce petit voyage. Non seulement il se reposait, mais en plus il se rattrapait des derniers mois en prenant un peu plus mon cœur.


	23. Chapitre 23: Encore un peu de détente

Le réveil du matin avait été difficile, mes hanches me faisaient souffrir. Bien qu'il m'avait prise dans la source, il avait remit ça dans la nuit, il rattrapait son retard. Enfin, il profitait surtout que je sois pleinement consentante à ses assauts et qu'il aimait ça. Ce qui m'avait réveillée c'était le passage de la femme pour la commande du midi, je savais bien qu'il se laisserait tenter. Elle avait frappée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Lui était réveillé, il se levait du lit et passait ses vêtements pour aller lui ouvrir.

Il la regardait, son regard était si froid même lorsqu'il allait bien. La jeune femme ravalait sa salive et prit son carnet en main et lui proposait des choses à manger. Le système des commandes, c'était vraiment quelque chose de bien fait. Personne ne mangeait la même chose dans la clientèle, ceux du pays du feu avaient leurs habitudes alimentaires, ceux de l'eau pareille etc.…. Même si le buffet dans la grande salle proposait pas mal de choix, il y avait des choses faites sur commandes pour éviter les pertes inutiles.

Il réfléchissait à chaque plat qu'elle lui proposait et prit commande :

- Pas la peine de passer les autres jours, nous mangerons ça jusqu'à la fin de notre séjour.

- Bien.

- Et nous mangerons ici le midi et le soir. Le matin, on ira déjeuner dans la salle.

Elle acquiesçait et repartit avec son carnet, pour Tajima c'était assez, après tout, nous mangions pratiquement la même chose tous les jours. Il refermait la porte et revenu dans la chambre. Il ouvrit le volet, je mis le coussin sur ma tête en grognant, le soleil me faisait mal aux yeux. Il vint vers moi et me serrait dans ses bras :

- C'est l'heure mon amour.

- Je suis fatiguée, vous m'avez épuisée cette nuit.

Il se mit à rire et embrassait mon épaule doucement. Je soupirais et enlevais le coussin de ma tête. Il se mit à sourire, il était heureux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça en presqu'un an de mariage. Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux, il aimait ça :

- Je te propose quelque chose pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas aller prendre un bon bain avec moi, on mange et cette après-midi séance massage qu'en dis-tu ?

Je souriais, une bonne après-midi en perspective. Je me levais du lit et me trainais jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me changer avant de rejoindre la source d'eau chaude à l'extérieur.

Après le repas du midi, il m'emmenait directement dans la salle de massage. L'endroit était aménagé pour accueillir plusieurs personnes mais tout était séparé par d'épais rideaux blancs. Après nous être préparés, on pouvait s'allonger et nous laisser masser. Au début, c'était vraiment bien, tellement bien que je m'endormie pratiquement. Oui, ça, c'était au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes os se mit à craquer et me réveillait en sursaut. C'était un endroit plutôt douloureux ou il m'avait tapé à plusieurs reprises. Et sur le moment présent, je le haïssais pour ça. Mais cette idée s'envolait de mon esprit quand je sentis le bien fou que ça me faisait à force de me faire masser dessus.

Je posais mon regard sur Tajima, il avait les yeux fermés mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Même dans un endroit pareil il restait tout le temps sur ses gardes. Quelques fois je pouvais apercevoir sur son visage des contractions de douleur. Vu son âge et ce qu'il avait dû faire, ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'il souffre comme ça. Je tendis mon bras pour lui toucher le visage, il ouvrit les yeux et me regardait. Il ne disait rien, il se laissait faire, il aimait ça que je porte un peu d'attention sur lui.

Il pouvait être doux comme un agneau quand il le voulait, enfin, surtout quand je ne me rebiffais pas. Dans le fond, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça, ce sont les années et les fonctions qui rendaient les hommes ainsi.

Au bout d'une bonne heure nous pûmes sortir de là pour nous rhabiller. Je me sentais étrangement légère après cette séance, il avait eu raison de m'emmener ici. Nous sortions de la salle pour rejoindre notre chambre, je sursautais quand il me mit une main aux fesses. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit pour faire ça. Je me mis à rougir, il se mit à sourire et se penchait à mon oreille :

- On a une semaine entière pour faire tout ça et je compte bien en profiter.

- Ça je m'en doute bien, cette séance de massage avait l'air de vous faire du bien.

- J'étais entrain d'imaginer toi à la place de cette femme, j'aurais trouvé cette chose un brin érotique si ça aurait été le cas.

Je rougissais encore plus, à se demander s'il ne voulait pas en faire un jeu pour me décoincer un peu plus. À peine je posais mes mains sur lui quand nous étions seuls, ça lui faisait beaucoup de d'effets alors un massage…. Il en avait envie et ça se voyait car il me murmurait de courir devant lui pour rejoindre la chambre, je savais très bien ce qu'il avait en tête mais ça ne me gênait plus au bout d'un moment. Ça faisait des mois que je prenais sur moi et il me le rendait généralement bien.

Je commençais à courir, il se mit à sourire et en fit de même en me laissant un peu d'avance. C'était quand même un jeu assez excitant auquel j'y participais assez vite. Mais le jeu allait assez vite s'arrêter, à peine je tournais dans un des couloirs que je percutais quelque chose. Je tombais en arrière et relevais la tête, il y avait un groupe d'hommes, ils étaient quatre. Celui dans lequel j'étais rentré dedans avait une tache brunâtre sur son kimono, j'en avais aussi sur le mien. Il me regardait avec un air de colère, j'avais renversé de la sauce, sa sauce.

Vu le gabarit de l'homme, ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'il aimait manger ce genre de chose pratiquement toute la journée. Il m'attrapait par le col de mon yukata et me soulevait de terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol tellement il me soulevait à bout de bras :

- Espèce de garce, t'as vu ce que t'as fait ?!

- Eh, c'est qu'elle est mignonne la petite, elle peut largement nous dédommager ; disait un des hommes derrière lui.

Il avait un regard et un sourire de pervers, tout le contraire de Tajima même quand il y pensait sincèrement. L'idée plaisait bien au gros lard qui me soulevait depuis quelques secondes maintenant mais il allait être assez vite coupé. Tajima arrivait derrière moi, je sentais déjà sa colère d'ici, son chakra le faisait bien comprendre :

- Lâchez ma femme, immédiatement ; dit-il d'une colère froide comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il ne me lâchait toujours pas, il baissait juste son bras pour que je touche le sol et éviter de suffoquer. Il le regardait avec ses trois amis, il devait se dire on est quatre et toi t'es tout seul, que comptes-tu faire ? Mais ils ne connaissaient pas Tajima et surtout, ils ne connaissaient pas son clan :

- Ta femme m'est rentrée dedans, elle a abimée mon kimono et renversée ma nourriture. Je vais me dédommager.

- Je peux largement vous rembourser les frais si c'est ça que vous voulez.

- Ça serait trop facile surtout que je suis persuadé qu'elle doit être bonne pour beaucoup de choses.

Tajima serrait les poings, il était inconcevable pour lui de le laisser faire ce qu'il avait en tête surtout qu'il ne serait sûrement pas le seul à en profiter. Mais l'homme semblait être assez joueur, il se mit à réfléchir et trouvait assez vite un compromit que je trouvais assez dégueulasse :

- Faisons un jeu, si je gagne, ta femme sera obliger de me satisfaire. Si je perds, je passe l'éponge sur ce qu'il s'est passé et je te la rends.

- Et quel est ce jeu ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez capable de me proposer un combat au taijutsu.

Je voulais rire mais je m'en retenais vu le sérieux de la situation. Du taijutsu, ah ! J'en riais intérieurement, il ne ferait pas un pli face à Tajima vu son embonpoint plus que déraisonnable. Il le prit assez mal, je le sentais quand il serrait les poings, j'ai cru qu'il allait déchirer mon yukata tellement qu'il serrait sa prise. Mais il se reprit assez vite, il devait penser que Tajima ne devait pas être un homme bon en tout :

- Je pense que tu dois être un homme trop stratégique et que si je proposais un Ko, je perdrais assez vite. Il serait normal que je propose quelque chose à mon avantage. Tu parlais de taijutsu, ça tombe bien, ça va se passer mais pas avec toi.

Il posait son regard sur moi, il était vraiment mauvais comme homme car ce qu'il proposait n'était vraiment pas équitable mais Tajima devait bien l'accepter puisqu'il ne voulait pas d'argent. Mais s'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait tué de suite lui et ses hommes avec son sharingan. Mais il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre de quel clan nous étions sinon nous aurions de gros ennuis :

- Ta femme contre un de mes hommes.

- C'est de la triche ! ; dis-je méchamment.

Mais il ne voulait rien savoir, il me jetait aux pieds de Tajima et dit d'aller mettre une tenue plus appropriée pour ce genre de chose. Dans quinze minutes, il fallait que je sois devant l'entrée principale de l'onsen pour affronter l'homme qu'il aurait choisi. Et ce qu'il le ravissait encore plus, c'est que beaucoup de curieux allaient sûrement regarder ça. Ils partirent, Tajima me relevait :

- Je suis vraiment désolée Tajima.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si ça se déroule mal, j'interviendrais même si je dois me révéler.

Il ne supportait pas les conditions de ce combat, mais il fallait absolument que je le fasse coûte que coûte, il en allait de l'honneur de mon clan, de celui des Uchiwa et bien sûr du mien.

Les quinze minutes étaient déjà passées, j'étais dehors, devant l'entrée principale. Il avait dû faire courir le bruit de ce combat car beaucoup de curieux étaient à leurs fenêtres pour observer la chose. J'étais assez stressée même si j'étais une shinobi, je ne savais pas si j'allais faire le poids face à celui qu'on allait me proposer. Il arrivait avec ses hommes, il semblait vraiment trop fier, il le pouvait puisque ce n'était pas lui qui allait le faire ce combat.

Par contre, là, on allait avoir un problème, son homme arborait son blason de clan, ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme ça. Il me regardait en disant qu'il avait décidé à ce que ce soit un combat officiel et qu'il fallait absolument que je porte mon blason sinon, j'aurais perdue par forfait. Nous n'avions pas le choix et Tajima ne voulait pas lui laisser cette occasion. Il partit chercher mon chandail.

Les hommes venaient du clan Hôzuki, c'était un clan du pays de l'eau assez redouté avec la particularité d'avoir des tueurs nés dans leur famille. La plupart étaient surtout de très bons épéistes. Il me regardait encore, il était vraiment pervers, je suis sûr que peu de femmes, enfin, s'il y en a, qui passaient dans son lit ne devaient pas s'en sortir vivantes. Il devait sûrement les écraser avec son poids imposant ou les tuaient après, c'était au choix.

Tajima revenu avec mon chandail, je le pris et le passais sur moi. Je me tenais toujours face à eux, emblème dans le dos. Mais les gens qui regardaient de leurs fenêtres eurent un cri d'indignation. L'emblème faisait peur mais comme on le dit souvent, il ne faut juger un livre à sa couverture, je savais très bien que Tajima était bien plus fort que moi. L'homme regardait de nouveau :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui excite les gens comme ça mais tu ne feras pas un pli face à mon homme.

- Hn, commençons si vous le voulez bien, j'ai d'autres choses de prévues plus importantes.

Je m'avançais et son homme aussi, le combat commençait plutôt assez vite car il n'avait pas attendu que je m'approche plus pour m'attraper le poignet. Je lançais mon poing pour lui mettre un coup au visage mais ça ne lui fit rien, son visage était totalement aqueux. Je serrais les dents, ça n'allait pas être facile du tout. Il me mit un coup de poing assez violent dans le ventre, je me mis à cracher du ventre. Il levait son pied en me lâchant et me propulsait plus loin. Je tombais assez brutalement au sol, j'aurais préférée qu'il propose un jeu de cartes à la place mais on ne pouvait pas gagner à chaque coup.

Il vit mon blason dans le dos et comprit bien vite son erreur. S'attaquer au clan Uchiwa c'était comme s'attaquer à un dieu vivant. Mais il voyait bien que j'étais plus faible que la moyenne mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que je n'en n'étais pas une. Je composais discrètement quelques mudras, je savais que je n'étais pas de taille face à eux mais ils ne connaissaient pas notre technique secrète. Je me relevais difficilement et les regardais encore. Le gros fit signe à son subordonné, je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais ce n'était sûrement pas très bon pour moi.

Nous commencions à nous battre mais cette fois-ci je faisais plus attention à ce que je faisais. Je commençais à comprendre un peu mieux ses mouvements, ils étaient tous pareils mais scindés en plusieurs phases. Quand il vit que j'avais compris son petit manège, il commençait à s'agacer et ce fut son geste de trop.

Il changeait radicalement de style et je fus surprise de me retrouver sur le dos. Il pointait deux doigts comme pour le signe de l'unisson mais vers moi :

- Technique du pistolet à eau du clan Hôzuki !

Une bille d'eau concentrée apparut et se projeta à une vitesse incroyable vers moi. Elle me traversait la tête. Il en fit de même dans la direction de Tajima et lui tirait dans le cœur, il s'effondra sur le coup. Le gros regardait nos deux corps et se mit à rire comme un dément :

- J'ai gagné contre le clan Uchiwa ! Je suis le mei….

Une lame de katana lui sortait de la poitrine, il se figeait instantanément, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Son homme se figeait lui aussi et sa tête tomba au sol. Ses autres hommes eurent la même chose :

- Je n'aime pas les tricheurs dans tous types de jeux, même ça.

Je me tenais dans son dos :

- Je fais partie du clan Kurama, notre technique secrète est une véritable hécatombe pour celui qui la subie car nos illusions peuvent vraiment tuer. Mais il y a un prix à payer pour l'utilisateur, penché de plus en plus du mauvais coté mais je suis prête à prendre ce risque pour ne pas être avec un salaud comme toi.

- Mon… mon clan me vengera….

- Franchement, ça m'étonnerait. Tout ce que les gens verront à l'extérieur sera toute autre chose que la réalité car, je serais la réalité que je souhaiterais à leurs yeux.

Je retirais ma lame et le laissais s'écraser de tout son poids parterre. Il se vidait de son sang, seul Tajima pouvait réellement voir ce qu'il venait de se passer car son sharingan percevait mon illusion. Les gens à l'extérieur pouvaient seulement voir dans leurs esprits, plusieurs membres du clan Hôzuki s'enfuir en courant loin de l'onsen. Nous attendions un peu que les curieux s'en aillent pour faire apparaitre la réalité, le corps de ces hommes décapités et transpercés.

Tajima s'en débarrassait vite fait dans une crevasse pas loin, en montagne ce n'était pas rare. Et puis, personne ne les trouverait là-dedans, nous retournions dans notre chambre. Je me changeais :

- Je crois que j'ai gâché vos vacances…

Il me serrait contre lui :

- Tu sais, je crois que c'est les meilleures que j'ai passé depuis quelques années déjà. Et je ne peux décidément pas me passer d'une femme comme toi.

Il m'embrassait et j'y répondis, non, il ne voulait pas se débarrasser de moi après avoir assisté à un tel spectacle. Il savait bien que depuis le début il avait fait le bon choix en me choisissant pour femme.


	24. Chapitre 24: Je commençais à t'aimer

Voici le chapitre final de la première partie de la fiction Je te hais. Le prochain chapitre viendra dans la seconde partie Au nom de la haine. Je remercie tous ceux qui auront suivi cette fiction.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la semaine se passait plutôt bien, bien que les gens sachent que nous étions des Uchiwa. Mais ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas venir nous embêter et personne ne se posait de question sur le non retour des hommes du clan Hôzuki. Tajima s'était vraiment assuré qu'on ne les retrouve pas de sitôt. Mais ce fut l'heure de notre départ de l'onsen, c'était passé tellement vite mais je ne regrettais rien.<p>

Nous repartions comme nous étions venus, à cheval, c'était mieux pour traverser cette neige épaisse. Mais le retour fut plus long que l'aller, nous mîmes presqu'une journée entière pour revenir au village. Izuna avait bien fait son travail et Tajima ne manquait pas de le féliciter à notre retour pendant que je prenais la route de la demeure pour aller me réchauffer. Une des domestiques m'emmenait devant le feu et me servit un thé bien chaud sans me poser de questions.

Depuis l'histoire d'il y a quelques mois, plus aucuns osaient me parler de peur que Tajima croit qu'il y ait quelque chose contre lui. Elle restait près de moi au cas où si j'avais besoin de quelque chose mais pour le moment, non. Mais sa présence me faisait du bien, je ne supportais plus d'être seule. je commençais à boire mon thé quand une autre domestique entrait, essoufflée :

- Luna-sama, une lettre pour vous.

Elle me l'a tendit, je la pris en main et la remerciais, je les congédiais toutes les deux avant d'ouvrir ma lettre. Je ne doutais pas de l'expéditeur :

_« Ma chère Luna-sama ;_

_Je t'annonce notre départ imminent des cols du Myobuki suite à notre victoire face au clan Yuki. Il me tarde de te voir et de te serrer contre moi. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas là pour voir ça, j'ai un plan pour te faire partir définitivement avec moi mon amour. Je te raconterais tout ça en rentrant. _

_Je t'aime._

_Madara Uchiwa »_

Je souriais mais ça me passait, bien que j'éprouve beaucoup de sentiments pour Madara, je m'étais accrochée à Tajima à force. Il avait été gentil avec moi ces derniers mois et je crois que c'est ce qui a fait qu'il avait volé une partie de mon cœur lui aussi. Je ne pouvais pas tomber dans ses bras tant que Tajima resterait comme ça avec moi. Je mis la lettre au feu et la regardais se consumer lentement.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Tajima était revenu, il n'avait pas mit longtemps tout compte fait. Il retirait son manteau et s'assit près de moi pour apprécier lui aussi la chaleur du feu. L'hiver était vraiment glacial mais bien moins que l'année d'avant. Il me serrait contre lui et caressait mes cheveux, je le laissais faire et appréciais la chose :

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? ; dit-il.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et l'embrassais pour seule réponse, il y répondit. Il me caressait encore les cheveux, il était vraiment heureux que je puisse lui rendre petit à petit ce qu'il m'avait donné avec autant d'amour. Il se sentait soulagé, c'était bien la première fois depuis des années après la mort de sa première épouse. Il ne comptait pas me lâcher et refaire les mêmes erreurs mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne serait pas bien tranquille longtemps.

Deux jours passèrent depuis notre retour au village, mais un retour en précédait un autre. Madara et ses hommes revenaient de leur mission, ils étaient tous épuisés et heureux de revoir le village. Tajima et moi attendions qu'ils passent les portes, les compagnes des hommes étaient là aussi. Certaines se demandaient si leurs maris revenaient entiers ou bien les deux pieds devant. Ça dépendait des batailles, des fois il n'y avait pas de perte et parfois si.

Ils rejoignaient tous leurs compagnes et rentrèrent chez eux. Madara me regardait mais il ne pouvait rien faire car Tajima était là. Il soupira et rentrait chez lui. Tajima dû me laisser car il avait à faire, le travail de chef de clan n'attendait pas. Il m'embrassait et partit, je rejoignis la demeure et m'installais sur la terrasse extérieur face aux jardins. J'étais bien couverte, je ne voulais pas tout le temps rester à l'intérieur. Mais je ne serais pas longtemps seule.

Madara apparut devant moi, il avait deviné que son père ne serait pas ici. Je le regardais, il fit un beau sourire et se penchait à ma hauteur. Il m'embrassait longuement mais je n'y répondis pas, il me regardait dans les yeux :

- Mon amour, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

- Rien du tout Madara mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous deux c'est impossible.

- Mais non, je t'en supplie Luna, j'ai une solution, on peut partir tous les deux.

Il m'embrassait encore et encore, il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, il m'aimait à la folie. Mais je ne pouvais pas, si Tajima nous surprenait, on était mort tous les deux. Mais il avait trop attendu, il voulait me prendre, là, sur la terrasse et qu'importe les domestiques, il s'en fichait. Il savait qu'ils se tairaient. Et malgré mes repoussements, il le fit quand même. Il savait que ça ne me ramènerait pas à lui mais au moins il serait resté un peu près de moi. Il me détournerait de Tajima par tous les moyens s'il le fallait.

Au soir, j'étais assise près de la cheminée, je regardais les flammes danser dans l'âtre. J'étais restée silencieuse depuis le départ de Madara, il fallait que je me taise sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée. Oui, j'aimais Madara mais notre histoire était impossible surtout que maintenant j'avais la confiance de mon mari. Si je fuyais avec lui encore une fois, il risquait de tuer Masaru et Akane qui étaient encore en prison et qui sait s'il ne s'attaquerait pas à ma sœur ou à mon père ?

Non, j'ai trop souffert pour en revenir là. Je devais me séparer de Madara même si ça me crevait le cœur, je voulais le protéger avant tout. La porte du salon s'ouvrit, c'était Mae, elle m'apportait du thé ainsi que quelque chose à manger. Elle me servit et restait près de moi, je restais silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole :

- Luna-sama, pardonnez-moi mais vous devriez vraiment partir avec Madara-sama.

Je la regardais, j'étais étonnée qu'elle me dise ça, elle avait dû nous voir tous les deux tout à l'heure. Je bu une gorgée de thé :

- C'est impossible, ma place est ici même si j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui.

- Mais Tajima-sama pourrait vous refaire du mal.

- Tous les hommes font mal un jour, même ceux qu'on aime.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, c'était lui. Je posais ma tasse sur le plateau :

- Je te prierais de ne plus me parler pendant que je suis ici.

- Plus ...

Je me levais, j'espérais avoir été clair, il fallait qu'elle sache que je venais de lui sauver sa tête. Si elle avait abordé le sujet plus longtemps, Tajima nous aurait grillées en beauté. Elle s'inclinait de nouveau devant moi, je rejoignis mon mari et sortis de la pièce. Il me prit la main et me la baisait, il me fit monter à l'étage. Je me changeais pour aller prendre mon bain, il en fit de même et nous y allions.

Après tout ça, la nuit vint assez vite, nous mangions comme à notre habitude au calme dans la cuisine. Mais le calme ne resterait pas, une domestique amenait un message d'urgence d'un des espions en place près du clan Senju. Le clan d'Hashirama allait attaquer un des alliés des Uchiwa dans la nuit. Tajima ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, les clans ralliés au sien étaient des sources inépuisables pour lui. De plus, Butsuma était son plus grand rival et ennemi, il ne voulait pas louper une occasion comme celle-ci de le combattre.

Il finissait vite fait de manger et filait sans attendre mettre sa tenue de combat et sa prestigieuse armure. Je trouvais qu'elle le grossissait mais au moins, il était protéger dessous. Je sortie de la cuisine, il descendit de l'étage avec. Il envoyait quelqu'un pour rassembler un maximum d'hommes pour partir immédiatement.

Il me prit par la main et nous sortions de la demeure pour rejoindre la sortie du village. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, ils étaient tous prêts. Tajima leur annonçait la tâche qui les attendaient, ils n'avaient pas peur et ça me rassurait dans un sens. Il se penchait sur moi et m'embrassait en me serrant contre lui :

- Je reviendrais dans la nuit, je t'aime.

Je souris et passais ma main sur son visage :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tajima.

Il sourit encore plus, c'était la première fois que je le tutoyais et il aimait ça. Il avait attendu ça des mois, pour lui, il avait totalement prit mon cœur. Il m'embrassait encore une fois et quittait le village avec ses hommes. Madara ne faisait pas partit du lot comme il venait à peine de rentrer d'une longue mission. Je les regardais s'éloigner, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais au fond de moi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Dans mon sommeil la nuit, je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner et de me retourner. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être si seule et sa présence me manquait. Voilà à quel point je prenais conscience qu'il avait plus d'importance à mes yeux que n'importe qui d'autre. Quand je me réveillais au matin, il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Les heures d'absences se transformaient en journées entières. Voilà une semaine qu'il était partit et son absence me bouffait. Je m'ennuyais, je tournais en rond et le pire de tout c'est la nuit, sa présence me manquait, tout chez lui me manquait. Ça se voyait, j'avais de plus en plus de saute d'humeur quand c'était trop calme à la demeure. Je ne sortais même pas d'ici, je ne voulais voir personne. Pendant ce temps là, c'était Madara qui avait prit la place de son père. En tant qu'ainé des deux frères et au village, il devait s'incomber de cette tâche.

En ce moment, il était en pleine réunion et dieu seul sait qu'elle était longue et interminable celle-ci. Il priait pour qu'elle ne dure pas plus longtemps et ses prières furent exaucées. Enfin, dans un sens oui mais de l'autre de la pire des façons s'il aurait été à ma place. Ils furent interrompus par un des gardes du village. Il apportait une missive importante à Madara. Il l'ouvrit et il posait son regard sur l'assemblée de la réunion :

- Messieurs, nous allons devoir reporter cette réunion. Je dois aller voir la maîtresse de clan d'urgence.

Ils s'inclinèrent et sortir tous de la salle. Il se levait de sa place et remit ses vêtements en ordre pour aller me voir. Il passait la porte de la salle de réunion et sortit dans la grande rue. Il la longeait pour arriver devant la demeure. Une domestique l'accueilli mais elle devait le surveiller bien qu'elle préférait que je parte avec lui.

J'étais sur la terrasse encore, bien couverte, entrain de boire un thé bien chaud. J'entendis des pas sur le bois, je pensais que c'était lui qui revenait mais en relevant la tête, je vis Madara. Je souriais quand même mais il ne me le rendit pas. Il s'agenouillait à ma hauteur et me regardait dans les yeux, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait :

- Luna, je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça comme ça mais Tajima, mon père, est mort hier en bataille contre les Senju.


	25. Chapitre 25: Réponses Auteur à lecteurs

**Réponses aux avis Auteur à Lecteurs :**

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai décidée de faire une sorte de FAQ pour répondre aux avis que je recevais. Bon, pour l'heure, je n'en ai que trois mais comme on dit, arrive à point qui sait attendre, je ne désespère pas à ce point là!**

**Je te déteste :**

_**Douce-visite :**_ Bonjour à toi ! Franchement c'est le genre de commentaire que j'aurais voulu recevoir dès mes débuts de fictions ! Plus il y en a et plus j'aime ça car ça me pousse à rectifier souvent des choses que moi-même en tant que débutante j'ignore. Donc je vais répondre point par point à ton commentaire très agréable.

Pour le personnage de Tajima, on n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'informations sur lui donc si ça se trouve il est vraiment OOC. J'ai dû m'inspirer de Madara, par apport à son caractère pour construire le personnage de Tajima, je le voyais bien comme ça. Cruel, froid et calculateur comme la plupart des Uchiwa quand on y pense mais la guerre n'améliore pas les défauts.

Je sais que le personnage de Madara déçoit beaucoup mais je lui réserve une suite assez sombre, donc du changement à prévoir !

Pour Luna, j'ai essayée de me mettre dans sa peau, avoir les réactions qu'on pourrait avoir si ce genre de cas nous tombait dessus du jour au lendemain (et heureusement que non !). Personnellement je me serais montrée aussi égoïste qu'elle, après, chacun sa façon de voir la chose.

Je sais que je vais assez vite en besogne mais décrire les sentiments…. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc mais j'essaie de m'améliorer au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Tu aurais vu mes toutes premières fictions, je te garantie que tu te serais arrachée les cheveux !

_**Akane :**_ Ma lectrice favorite de Skyblog, toujours une dent contre Tajima, mais je te laisse mijoter encore un peu. Je sais, je suis sadique avec toi.


End file.
